The Darkest Side of His Love
by yeye kyunie
Summary: Yunho yang mengindap kelainan jiwa sedikit memiliki sisi lembut sejak bertemu dengan Joongie yang memiliki dua kepribadian tak biasa. Bagaimanakah keduanya menjalani kehidupan keluarganya? yaoi , BL, MPREG, Yunjae, Hanchull, sibum, Changkyu,Yoosu dll. Chapter 15 END !
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi manulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di otak.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibumkyu, and manny more

"_**Siapa yang dapat memiliki dua malaikat itu, maka dunia akan jatuh di bawah kakimu. "**_

Seorang namja berperawakan tegap, maskulin dengan aura yang meneriakkan aristrokrat. Jangan lupa wajah yang tampan dan mata elangnya. Balutan baju tidur yang terbuat dari sutra pilihan memperlihatkan dadanya yang terpahat indah bak dewa-dewa yunani. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai puas saat melihat berita pembantaian di layar televisi berukuran jumbo di depannya.

Kreek…suara pintu membuatnya berpaling ke arah pintu. Seringainya berganti senyum lembut saat melihat sosok indah bak malaikat yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Doe eyes sehitam malam yang dapat membuat semua orang hanyut didalamnya. Kulit seputih salju, rambut hitam legam dan selembut sutra, wajah yang melebihi kecantikan yeoja manapun.

"Yuniee…." Bahkan suaranya begitu merdu.

"Jonggie, kemarilah"

Namja yang dipanggil Joongie mendekat perlahan. Joongie segera duduk di tempat favoritnya, pangkuan Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho, menghirup wangi maskulin yang menjadi kesukaannya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dan damai.

"Bagaimana sekolah Jonggie Hari ini?" Tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengusap sayang kepala Joongie.

"Sangat menyenangkan Yunnie, hari ini Joongie mendaftar di ekskull music."

"Baguslah, klo begitu. Sekarang tidur ne, Joongie istirahat. Yunnie ingin mengobrol dulu dengan Jaejoong"

" Ne.." ucap Joongie menurut sambil mengerjap lucu. Joongie menutup matanya sejenak. Tak lama kemudian mata itu kembali terbuka. Namun bukan mata kepolosan yang tadi terbenam, melainkan mata dengan tatapan sedingin es yang dapat membunuhmu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Mata hitam yang berbahaya.

"Yunnie…" bisiknya dengan suara serak yang khas.

Seringai Yunho kembali. Dengan gerakan cepat hampir tak terlihat, yunho menerjang tubuh Jaejoong dan meraup bibir Jaejoong dalam raupan yang panas dan menuntut. Jaejong membalas ciuman Yunho.

'' Aku menyukai seni yang kau gunakan untuk membunuh Keluarga Go. Indah sekali" kata Yunho di sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku memberi sedikit perlakuan ektra, karena putri keluarga itu telah berani merayumu"desis Jaejonong berbahaya.

" Namanya Go ahra"

Jaejong mendecih saat mendengar nama itu.

"Karena hari ini kau telah menunaikan tugas dengan baik, aku akan memberimu hadiah, aku tahu kau suka kasar saat bercinta Jaejong dan aku berjanji akan memberikannya padamu…"

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Yunho?" Tantang Jaejong sambil melebarkan kedua kakinya mengekspos hole pinknya yang berkedut minta di masuki. Kejantanan Yunho yang sudah mengeras dibawah robe tidurnya makin tegang. Dengan keras dan tanpa ampun Yunho menghujam Jaejoong." Ahhs" Desahan Jaejong membuat Yunho tak mau menunggu lagi untuk menggerakkan miliknya. Gerakan in out yang tegas, kasar dan brutal adalah kesukaan Jejoong dalam bercinta. Bahkan Jaejoong ikut bergerak untuk menambah kenikmatan itu. Tangannya merangkul leher Yunho dan menciumi bibir Yunho rakus.

"Ah… Jaejong…"Desah Yunho di sela-sela In and out nya.

Jaejoong merubah posisi mereka, kini Jaejoong sudah diatas Yunho. Menciumi Yunho dengan tetap menarik turunkan pinggulnya dengan junior yang masih tertanam keras di belahan diantara kedua kakinya. Yunho tak diam saja. Diraupnya Junior Jaejoong yang telah keras dengan precum diatasnya, Dikocoknya dengan cepat mengirim kenikamatan pada saraf-saraf Jaejoong. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah gesekan – gesekan dua tubuh, lenguhan kenikmatan dan derit ranjang mereka berdua untuk mencari puncak mereka.

Pukul dua dinihari, Yunho masih terjaga. Tubuh telanjangnya bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan makluk cantik bak malaikat yang tidur terlelap di dekapannya. Tangannya menelus sayang punggung mulus namja cantik itu.

'' Jaejoong….Joongie saranghae…" bisik Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh cantik itu dengan posesif.

Yunho sangat mencintai namja dalam pelukannya ini. Bagi Yunho , Jaejoong dan Joongie adalah dunianya. Bila Jaejoong adalah sosok yang mampu mengimbangi kegilaannya, Yunho dan Jaejoong memiliki kesukaan dan kegilaan yang sama. Joongie adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat keduanya tetap waras, bila di hadapan Joongie, Yunho akan selalu bersikap lembut, mudah tersenyum dan begitu baik bila Joongie ada disekitarnya. Berbeda jauh bila Joongie tak ada dalam jangkauan matanya, sifatnya kembali ke asal, dingin dan begitu jahat. Tak pandang bulu bila dia tak menyukai seseorang, orang itu akan menikmati kengerian bak di neraka. Karena di balik sosok sempurnanya, dia adalah iblis yang sebenarnya.

Sejak kecil Yunho memang sudah dididik keluarganya sebagai pewaris Keluarga Jung. Keluarga Jung adalah Penguasa Ekonomi dunia baik di dunia atas dan dunia bawah tanah. Perusahaan Jung tersebar di asia dan eropa dengan pemerintah dan penguasa underwold takluk di bawah Keluarga Jung. Jung Yunho adalah pewaris yang berbeda dari generasi sebelumnya. Sejak balita sudah menderita gangguan jiwa. Sosoknya yang pendiam dan sangat suka membantai hewan peliharaan yang tidak di sukainya, menyiksa bahkan membunuh nanny yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Tentu hal ini sangat meresahkan orang tuanya, mengingat Yunho adalah pewaris utama keluarga Jung. Kesehatan mentalnya akan menjadi masalah dimasa depan. Bila diusianya yang baru 7 tahun dia sudah memnunuh sepuluh nanny apa yang akan terjadi bila dia dewasa kelak. Di usianya yang bias di bilang kanak-kanak Yunho memiliki kejeniusan di atas rata-rata, mengusai semua ilmu pengetahuan, ilmu bela diri, bahkan segala jenis senjata di usianya yang ke -10. Hal ini sangat membanggakan sekaligus mencemaskan. Hingga Sang Appa, Jung Hankyung menemui sahabatnya, Jiyong seorang kepala pendeta kuil ternama. Menceritakan segala kegelisahan dan kecemasannnya.

" Aku sudah memberitahumu sejak aku melihat bayi Yunho yang baru saja dilahirkan. Dia adalah titisan Orang itu. Dia terlahir kembali dengan keadaan sangat marah, yang ada di hatinya adalah kebencian tanpa ujung. Satu-satunya cara adalah mencari orang yang menggenggam hatinya di masa lalu. "

" Lalu bagaimana caranya kita mencari orang itu?"

Jiyong tersenyum lembut. " Aku sudah menemukannya. Percarianku selama 10 tahun akhirnya berbuah hasil."

"Benarkah?" kini mata Hankyung ikut berbinar. Jiyong mengajak Hankyung masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Diatas tempat tidur, tergolek seorang bayi mungil yang begitu cantik yang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya yang memancarkan keindahan dengan kulit seputih salju dan bibir semerah buah cerry.

"Jiyong ini…."

"Bawalah bayi ini pada Yunho."

" Tapi orang tuanya?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu muridku menolong korban kecelakaan mobil. Sang Appa meninggal seketika dan Sang Umma meninggal setelah melahirkan. Ini adalah takdir. Cepat bawalah, Putramu tahu siapa nama Bayi ini" Walaupun Hankyung tak terlalu mengerti, Kangin tetap membawa bayi itu ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

Yunho sedang menatap keluar jendela saat Hankyung dan Haechul menghampirinya.

"Yunho sayang, Appa membawa teman baru untukmu" kata Umma Haechul

Yunho tak bergeming. Pandangannya tak meninggalkan jendela seolah-olah keadaan di luar sana lebih menyenangkan. Hingga sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya. Suara dalam betuk bahasa bayi yang mengusik telinganya. Perlahan yunho menoleh, Matanya membesar sejenak sebelum akhirnya berubah lembut.

" Joongie…"

Kedua Appa dan Umma Yunho tentu terkejut melihatnya, tak pernah sekalipun tatapan Yunho terlihat begitu manusiawi, Yunho menghampiri Hankyung dan menatap lekat bayi mungil bermata Doe Hitam yang sedang tersenyum ceria ke arahnya.

"Joongie" kini Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup pelan kening bayi itu. Hankyung dan Haechul saling pandang tak mengerti. Namun terlihat jelas kelegaan dimata mereka. Karena sejak saat itu Yunho perlahan dapat bersikap normal.

Tbc

Anneyong, Author masih baru jadi maaf bila banyak kekurangan, Author hanya berusaha menyalurkan imajinasi yang sudah lama terpendam di kepala Author sejak mengenal ff net. So please kasih review # bow


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi me,nulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di otak.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibumkyu, and manny more

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Nonya Jung, Heechul selalu membantu para maid menyiapkan sarapan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Haechul, di sela kesibukannya butik yang dikelolanya dia tetap memperhatikan keluarga. Membantu menyiapkan sarapan saat pagi, selalu mengingatkan anak, suami dan menantunya makan siang dan kembali ikut memasak saat makan malam. Menantu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Joongie. Karena kedekatan Yunho dan Joongie yang tak mungkin terpisah, juga kesadaran Appa dan Umma Yunho akan ketergantungan Yunho terhadap Joongie akhirnya dua tahun yang lalu saat usia Joongie baru 15 tahun Yunho menikahi Joongie.

"Pagi Umma,,," Joongie menyapa Heechul yang hampir selesai menata sarapan. Heechul menghampiri Joongie merapikan sedikit seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Pagi Joogie, Yunnie belum bangun?"

"Sudah Umma, sebentar lagi juga turun. Umma hari ini habis sekolah Joongie boleh ke tempat Umma ne?" kata Joongie dengan tatapan matanya yang bulat lucu dan bening

"Ne, " Jawab Heechul sambil mengusap sayang kepala menantunya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho dan Hankyung datang. Sarapan keluarga itu berlangsung hangat seperti biasa. Hankyung dan Yunho sedikit mengobrol mengenai perusahaan. Tak lupa menanyakan kegiatan joongie yang selalu dijawab joongie dengan antusias dan menggemaskan membuat Yunho selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Betapa Hankyung dan Heechul sangat bahagia mengenai anak mereka yang kini begitu sehat dan normal. Dan ini semua berkat kehadiran Joongie.

***Yunjae***

"Jaejoong" bisik Yunho saat mencium sayang pipi istrinya saat mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Aku akan menjaga Joongie. Kau selalu meminta hal sama setiap mengantar kami ke sekolah"

"Aku tak mau kehilangan kalian berdua...lagi"

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku?!" Jaejoong sedikit cemberut sekarang

"Tentu tidak. Salahkah bila aku mencemaskan para istriku?" sekali lagi Yunho meraup Jaejoong dalam pagutan panas dan membara. Jaejoong tak membalas malah sedikit mendorong dada Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi kami masuk. Sayang sekali nanti malam adalah giliran Joongie..." Goda Jaejoong sambil menjilat bibir Yunho sensual.

"Selalu ada ronde kedua. Tenang saja."

"Dasar beruang pervert."

" Aku tahu kau lebih pervert dariku. Dan aku menyukainya."

" Aku tak ingin membahasnya ...see you Yunnie"

"Ne.."

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang Shinki High Schooll, Sekolah untuk kalangan elit Korea Selatan. Salah satu sekolah yang dimiliki oleh Jung Center, Yayasan keluarga Jung di bidang pendidikan dan kesehatan. Semua staff adalah orang pilihan Yunho sendiri, Sekolah dengan fasilitas lengkap dan standart keamanan terbaik, semakin diperketat setelah Joongie terhitung masuk ke sekolah itu satu tahun yang lalu.

"Joongiee"teriak seorang namja bersuara lumba-lumba yang berlari ke arahnya.

" Pagi Suie" balas istri Yunho ini yang sudah kembali ke Jonggie mode on (?)

"Yunho tidak mengantarmu?"

"Tadi mengantar joongie tapi sekarang sudah pergi kekantor. Ada apa Suie ?"

"Ani..ayo ke kelas sebentar lagi bel masuk ne"

"Ne"

Junsu menggandeng sahabat kecilnya ini menuju kelas mereka sambil heboh bercerita tentang ini itu. Paling sering menyinggung Park Yochun yang memang ditunangkan dengan Junsu sejak bayi(?).

***Yunjae***

Yunho sedang memeriksa beberapa document saat Choi Siwon, Salah satu dari delapan tangan kanan nya datang mengahampirinya.

" Apakah ada kabar dari kasus Pembantaian Keluarga Go" tanya Yunho tanpa melepas pandangan dari kertas di hadapannya.

" Kasusnya sedang ramai dimedia. Tapi tenang saja pihak polisi tak menemukan Si Pelaku. Apalagi Skandal Korupsi dan kejahatan Keluarga Go sedang meledak di internet. Mereka menduga Si pelaku adalah salah satu korban kejahatan Keluarga itu"

''Baguslah kalau begitu. Persiapkan untuk membeli perusahaan Keluarga Go Ahra dan perbaiki sistemnya yang kacau. Urus juga para karyawan yang saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kasus keracunan zat kimia di pabrik mereka. " Dalam hati Siwon mengagumi sifat istri bosnya yang mampu menuntun Yunho yang terkenal kejam dan tangan besi melakukan kebaikan demi kebaikan kemanusiaan. Berawal dari tiga hari yang lalu saat Joongie sedang menjenguk istri Siwon, Choi Kibum yang sedang melahirkan dia tersesat di rumah sakit dan tanpa sengaja bertemu salah satu anak korban keracunan pabrik milik keluarga Go. Setelah itu Joongie menangis karena kasihan melihat sebuah kelurga kehilangan seorang Appa. Joongie merengek ke Yunho untuk menolong mereka. Tentu Yunho tidak tinggal diam, dalam kamus Yunho, permintan Joongie adalah tujuan hidupnya. Dalam tiga hari kerajaan keluarga Go sudah runtuh begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga mereka.

"Baik Jung-ssi"

Siwon membungkuk hormat sebelum undur diri meninggalkan Yunho yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sesekali membenarkan kacamata yang bertenger nyaman di matanya.

***Yunjae***

The Jung's Fashion merupakan rumah mode yang sangat ternama di Seol dan Asia. Setiap koleksi keluaran rumah mode itu selalu menjadi trend kalangan elit dan menjadi dambaan setiap kaum yeoja untuk memakainya. Rumah mode itu dikelola oleh Nyonya Jung, Jung Heechul. Heechul sedang melihat sketsa-sketsa dari anak buahnya untuk rancangan musim semi nanti saat Yoona datang.

" Chuliie!" panggilnya semangat

" Ck Kim Yoona. Kau lupa kalo jam segini aku masih sibuk" jawab Heechul asal. Jung Haechul memang terkenal bermulut pedas kecuali dihadapan keluarganya. Terutama Joongie.

" Tapi aku sahabat dekatmu Chullie ya." Tanpa persetujuan Heechul langsung duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Haechul.

" Jadi ada urusan apa kau datang ke sini Yoona?"

" Kau tahukan sebentar lagi putriku Yurii datang dari Paris. Kuliahnya sudah selesai disana. Kita sudah bersahabat lama Chuliie. Apa kau tak ingin hubungan ini berlanjut ke lebih jauh?"

Heechul langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan ini menjadi geram.

"Kau tahukan kalo Yunho itu sudah menikah. Aku sangat menyanyangi Joongie Kim Yoona kau jangan macam-macam"

" Coba kau pikir Chulie. Dia tetap seorang Namja. Kau tak ingin memiliki cucu?"

"Ck..Kim Yoona kau lupa bahwa aku juga **namja** hnn. Joongie itu bisa punya anak. Jadi pasti sebentar lagi aku dapat cucu"

" tapi Chullie..."

Sebelum Yonna melancarkan serangan rayuan yang memang sudah dipersiapkan khusus olehnya, pintu ruangan Heechul tiba-tiba terbuka. Keduanya buru-buru menoleh. Rupanya Joongie sudah datang.

"Umma" Panggilnya sambil mendekati Heechul jangan lupakan boneka gajah besar yang dipeluknya.

" Joongie..." Heechul lansung memeluk Jonggie dan mencium pipi Joongie. Heechul membawa Joongie duduk di sofa dekat meja kerjanya. Yoona yang melihat interaksi keduanya terlihat tidak suka. Matanya melirik Joongie penuh kebencian.

" Joongie duduk disini ne, biar umma bereskan meja umma dulu. Setelah itu kita makan , Umma lapar. Joongie juga sudah lapar kan?"

" Ne. Joongie lapar sekali Umma." Jawab joongie sambil mengangguk lucu. Lagi-lagi Heechul tersenyum melihat keluguan Joongie. Senyum itu sedikit memudar saat berhadapan dengan Yoona.

" Sebaiknya kau pulang Yoona. Aku harus pergi dengan Joongie. "

" Baiklah. Tapi pertimbangkan apa yang tadi aku katakan."

" Tak perlu kupertimbangkan. Tunggu saja kabar baik dariku saja. Sebentar lagi aku pasti dapat cucu. Palli, pulang. Aku dan joongie kelaparan"

Usiran itu berhasil membuat Yoona pergi. Dengan wajah cemberut tak suka segera merapikan berkas dan sketsa dimejanya. Setengah jam kemudian keduanya sudah di restaurant dekat butik Heechul. Joongie makan dengan lahap karena memang sangat lapar.

"Umma nanti Joongie minta es krim ya yang vanilaa." Katanya disela-sela makan membuat Haechul tersenyum.

"Ne. Joongie tidak ingin punya baby?"

" Baby? Apa Umma akan punya Baby? "

" Bukan Baby Umma tapi Baby Joongie. Nanti malam minta sama Yunnie. Ne Yunnie pasti mengerti"

" Ne"

***Yunjae***

Yunho pulang larut malam. Sang istri sudah tidur karena kelelahan di ajak Sang Umma belanja. Jadilah kini Heechul menemani Yunho makan malam. Heechul memang wanita karier tapi bila soal keluarga dia akan menjelma menjadi ibu rumah tangga sejati. Lihatlah kini betapa telatennya dia melayani Yunho menggambil makanan dan menunggui Yunho makan.

" Bagaimana di kantor Yun?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa Umma. Membosankan seperti biasa."

"Hmn Benarkah? Begitu bosannya hingga kau menghancurkan keluarga Go."

" Umma. Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukannya."

"Umma tidak marah. Umma hanya ingin kau berhati-hati ne. Kau tentu tahu, dirimu dan Joongie begitu berarti bagi Umma dan Appa"

"Ne Umma. Dan soal cucu tenang saja Umma pasti segera mendapatkanya"

Heechul memang tak terkejut lagi bila Yunho mengetahui hal itu. Heechul tahu bahwa kalung yang dipakainya memiliki penyadap dan pelacak oleh Yunho. Jadi seluruh kegiatan dan percakapan Heechul tak luput dari pengawasan Yunho. Joongie dan Hankyung Appa juga memilikinya.

" Hmn kau memang anak Umma" ucap Heechul dengan senyum setannya.

Joongie yang sedang tidur pulas entah kenapa terbangun. Matanya mengerjap imut sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi karena ingin pipis. Begitu selesai akan panggilan alam itu joongie kembali ke kamar, kantuknya hilang seketika saat melihat Yunnienya duduk diatas bed king sizenya dengan kemeja yang terbuka menampilan pahatan dada bidangnya.

"Yunnie…" Joogie langsung memeluk Yunho

"Hmmn Joongie" Bisik Yunho sambil menghirup aroma istrinya.

" Yunnie sudah makan? Tadi Joongie capek sekali jadi tidak menunggu sampai Yunnie datang dan menemani Yunnie makan."

"Hmn tentu saja tidak apa-apa karena saat ini Yunnie ingin memakanmu…"

Wajah Joongie merah seketika mendengar ucapan yunho apalagi hal itu dikatakan dengan seduktif sambil menjilat cupingnya dengan sensual. Joongie jadi merinding dibuatnya. Kedua istrinya memang memiliki ciri khas dalam bercinta. Bila Joongie masih terkesan malu-malu sepeti virgin, Jaejoong sangat liar seperti dia sudah sangat berpengalaman.

" Yunnie... hah…." Desahan mulai terdengar saat tangan Yunho menjelajahi tubuh Joongie. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka piyama biru bergambar gajah itu. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit kini tubuh Joongie sudah polos dengan Yunho yang nampak semangat menghisap, menjilat, menggigit kecil membuat tanda-tanda keunguan serta mempertajam tanda sisa kegiatan panas malam sebelumnya. Setelah puas membuat tanda, Yunho melepas sisa pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya sepolos tubuh istrinya. Begitu terlihat perbedaan keduanya. Yunho dengan tubuh manly dan tubuh Joongie yang kelewat feminim.

Yunho menarik pelan tubuh Joongie, merebahkan nya dengan lembut di bed berseprei sutra hitam itu. Kembali menciuminya dengan hati-hati. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengambil lube dibawah bantal mereka. Masih dengan menciumi Joongie kini tangan kirinya bermain di hole pink kesukaannya itu.

"Akh.."

Nafas Joongie tertahan sesaat saat Yunho memsukkan salah satu jari ke dalam tubuhnya. Joongie tidak pernah mengeluh sakit karena Yuunho selalu hati-hati dan sabar mempersiapkannnya. Dua jari, dan Jari ketiga saat Yunho merasa cukup mempersiapkan Joongie. Yunho memandang lembut wajah istrinya yang kini merona.

"Joongie, Saranghae"

"Nado"

Yunho mencium lembut istrinya sebelum merasuki tubuh Joongie dengan kelembutan dan kecintaannya yang begitu dalam terhadap istrinya.

Sementara itu...

"Kau harus menyingkirkannya" kata Kim Yoona kepada seseorang di sebuah restaurant bintang lima kepada Namja berpipi chuby dengan rambut ikal berkulit pucat itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto.

Sang Namja yang sejak kedatangannya terlalu sibuk dengan psp itu mempause gamenya dan melirik ke arah foto calon targetnya itu. Setelah lirikan sekilas itu, namja itu kembali bermain game. Kim Yoona menahan untuk tidak tersinggung atas keautisan namja didepannya. Sumber terpercaya menyebutkan bahwa namja dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan menantu Jung yang menghalangi ambisinya untuk menjadi besan keluarga Jung. Bukan hanya sekali ini Yoona mencoba mencelakai Joongie namun entah kenapa tak pernah ada kabar dari orang suruhan-suruhannya seolah mereka hilang ditelan bumi. Kali ini sepertinya Yoona tak ingin kalah lagi karena kini dirinya nekad menyewa seseorang yang dipercaya sumbernya mampu membunuh Jung Joongie.

TBC

Anneyong

Senangnya bisa update lagi. Semoga ceritanya tidak terlalu gaje. Terima kasih sama yang sudah kasih review. Jangan bosen kasih review ne..


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibumkyu, and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Disebuah ruangan dengan desain hitam putih, separuh ruangan lengkap dengan perabotannya berwarna hitam sedang separuhnya berwarna putih. Kesamaan dari kedua desain bertolak belakang itu adalah boneka gajah berbagai ukuran yang bertebaran di penjuru ruangan yang warnanya menyesuaikan dengan tempat boneka itu diletakkan. Berwarna hitam bila terpajang di ruangan Desain hitam dan berwarna putih bila terletak di desain putih. Inilah Oz. Dunia ciptaan di dalam alam bawah sadar Joongie dan Jaejoong. Mereka dua jiwa yang menghuni satu tubuh. Dua jiwa yang bertolak belakang tapi saling menyanyangi. Dan keduanya begitu mencintai suami mereka, Jung Yunho.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama saat keduanya dalam kondisi tidur seperti saat ini. Joongie sedah bergelanjut manja pada Jaejoong. Dalam status hubungan persaudaraan mereka, Jaejoong adalah seorang kakak.

"Jae hyung, _bogoshipo _" manja Joongie sambil memeluk lengan kanan Jaejoong yang mengenakan setelan kemeja dan celana hitam. Sangat kontras dengan pakaian Joongie dan ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati sebagai arena bermanja ria Joongie yang serba Putih. Bahkan di dunia ini rambut Jaejoong berwarna hitam kelam sedangkan Joongie putih lembut. Saat di dunia nyata warna rambut mereka menyesuaikan dengan warna hitam.

"Hn"

"Hyung, waeyo ? marah sama Joongie ne?"

Tentu Jaejoong sedikit kesal niat awalnya setelah melihat Joongie lelah setelah bercinta dengan Yunho, Jaejoong berniat mengambil alih tubuh mereka dan melakukan ronde kedua bersama Yunho. Tapi apa mau dikata, Joongie menyeret Jaejoong dengan tanpa bersalah dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Bahkan seorang Jung Yunho yang memiliki hati sekeras baja bisa luluh seketika. Bila begini terus kapan mereka dapat memberikan cucu ke pada Umma mereka yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar lagi memiliki cucu walaupun usia mereka di dunia nyata baru 17 tahun.

"Ani" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan kemudian mengecup kepala Joongie. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong sangat menyanyangi Joongie. Semarah apapun pasti akan sembuh di detik berikutnya.

"Bagaimana ekskull Joongie hari ini.?"

"Sangat menyenangkan. Joongie mempelajari lagu baru. Hyung mau dengar?"

"Ne, tentu saja"

Joongie melepas rangkulannya di lengan Jaejoong dan berlari riang ka arah grand piano di sudut ruangan. Joongie duduk di bangku di depan piano putih itu. Menengok Jaejoong sekilas sebelum akhirnya memainkan sebuah lagu untuk hyungnya. Jaejoong memandang Joongie dan sesekali menutup mata menikmati melodi indah yang kini menggema di dunia sempit milik mereka.

Di dunia nyata, Yunho sedang tersenyum geli melihat gaya tidur istrinya yang begitu lucu dengan mulut sidikit terbuka.

'' Bila aku foto Jeojoong bisa membunuhku" gumannya sambil menyibak pelan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya.

Masih dengan mendekap tubuh indah itu, Yunho meraih smart phone di meja terdekatnya. Nampak sedang berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Awasi Kim Yoona. Apapun gerak geriknya" ucapnya dingin

"..."

"Tidak perlu. Dia masih teman Umma. Walaupun memang harus disingkirkan. Itu adalah bagianku"

"..."

Yunho meletakkan smart phone di sebelahnya. Kini kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh istrinya. Sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

***Yunjae***

Malam semakin larut, bukannya tidur beristirahat, Heechull terlihat sibuk menyusun baju di kopernya. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Sang Suami mendadak telepon dari Tokyo bahwa besok dirinya diundang dalam jamuan dengan salah satu klien. Awalnya Heechull tak berniat ikut tetapi begitu mengetahui nama pengusaha itu adalah Akira Hakishima. Istri Akira, Naomi Hakhisima terkenal sangat genit dan perebut suami orang itulah yang membuat Heechull tak rela melepas Sang Suami pergi sendirian untuk dimakan Naomi. _Hell No_. Kekhawatiran Heechull bukan tak beralasan mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu dia memergoki Naomi sedang manaruh obat perangsang di wine Hankyung saat Jamuan yang diadakan di Seol.

Setelah dirasa cukup. Heechull menutup koper dan menyiapkannya di depan pintu agar besok pagi ada maid yang membawakannya. Disandarkannya tubuh lelah Heechull di Headbed. Pandangannya kini beradu pada foto berukuran sangat besar di dinding kamar. Foto pernikahannya 28 tahun yang lalu. Pipinya sedikit merona melihat wajah sang suami yang masih tampan saja. Untung Hankyung tak disini sekarang bisa jatuh harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi itu.

Sudah banyak yang memperingatkannya saat menjalin cinta dengan Hankyung yang saat itu adalah penerus utama keluarga Jung. Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga tua yang dipercaya memiliki darah bangsawan di masa kerajaan terdahulu. Keluarga yang menguasai ekonomi bawah tanah dan dunia khususnya Asia. Namun Heechull terlanjur mencintai Hankyung dan menutup mata dan telinganya tentang hal itu bahkan mengenai kutukan yang menemani keluarga itu sepanjang usia mereka.

Sebelum hari pernikahan mereka Hankyung menceritakan masa lalu keluarga Jung. Hankyung tidak ingin ada kebohongan di rumah tangga mereka akhirnya memilih menceritakan semuanya. Nenek dari nenek buyut nya dulu adalah putri keturunan China yang buang di salah satu kerajaan yang dahulu pernah berdiri di korea. Sang Putri jatuh cinta dengan salah satu penduduk desa dan mereka menikah hidup bahagia dengan memiliki satu putra yang gagah dan pemberani. Sang Putra bernama Jung Yunho. Lima tahun kemudian Suami Istri Jung menyelamatkan seorang tunawisma yang sedang melahirkan. Naas Sang Ibu meninggal setelah melahirkan bayi yang cantik dan begitu indah itu. Suami isrtri Jung memutuskan untuk merawat sang bayi. Bayi itu diberi nama Kim Jaejoong. Sesuai permintaan wanita itu sebelum meninggal.

Yunho sudah menyanyangi bayi Jaejoong sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Apalagi Sang orang tua yang sering bekerja di ladang mereka selalu meninggalkan keduanya dirumah. Yunho selalu disisinya, saat tengkurap pertama kali, saat merangkak pertama, saat langkah pertama, saat bayi itu tumbuh semakin indah bahkan kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya adalah Yunn. Bukan Umma atau Appa seperti batita lainnya. Jaejoong sendiripun tumbuh menjadi sosok lembut yang mencintai Yunho.

Saat tumbuh dewasa, Yunho mengikuti pelatihan prajurit kerajaan. Bakat dan kemampuannya yang begitu besar mempermudahkannya untuk menaiki jabatan. Di usianya yang ke 25 Yunho sudah menjadi tangan kanan Sang Raja. Yunho menjadi anak emasnya karena setiap pertempuran yang selalu dimenangkannya. Setelah menata kehidupan mapannya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang hamil tua ke istana menempati rumah baru yang dihadiahkan raja kepadanya.

Saat melihat wajah Jaejoong rupanya Sang raja langsung jatuh cinta. Kegilaanya akan cinta Jaejoong membuatnya menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjadikan Jeojoong miliknya. Termasuk membunuh Yunho. Dengan rencana liciknya Sang Raja mengirim Yunho dalam misi berbahaya. Disaat Yunho tidak ada itulah, Sang raja menemui Jaejoong untuk merayu dan membujuk Jaejoong untuk menjadi miliknya. Bujukan lembut itu berubah paksaan saat Jejoong menolak dengan tegas. Sang Raja yang tak pernah menerima penolakan itu murka, dengan kejamnya dia memerkosa Jaejoong yang saat itu hamil tua. Akibat kejadian itu kandungan Jaejoong tergangggu dan terpaksa harus melahirkan lebih awal yang mengakibatkan nyawanya tak tertolong.

Yunho yang baru saja pulang mendapati istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, langsung terburuk dalam kegelapan. Kesedihanya yang mendalam membangkitkan sisi iblis yang bersemayam jauh di hatinya. Apalagi saat mengetahui kebejatan Sang raja yang sudah menodai istrinya dan menjadi penyebab utama kepergian sang istri.

Yunho melihat putranya yang selamat sekilas sebelum memberikannya kepada ajudan kepercayaannya. Memintanya membawa jauh putranya dan dirinya. Berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Ajudan itu patuh tanpa sarat apalagi melihat mata Sang Panglima berubah merah mengerikan. Adjudan itu membawa lari bayi yang baru lahir itu. Terus berlari membelah malam diiringi tangis bayi. Saat dirasa cukup jauh Sang Ajudan menoleh. Istana kerajaan terbakar hebat, bunyi teriakan dan tangisan menggema di udara. Keesokan paginya, tersebar kabar seluruh raja, keluarga bangsawan dan seluruh prajuritnya tewas terbantai, mayat mereka hangus bersama istana mereka. Tak ada yang selamat.

Bayi yang selamat itu adalah cikal bakal keluarga Jung yang saat ini menjadi salah satu keluarga terpandang di korea. Keluarga yang memiliki ciri khas tidak dapat memiliki anak lebih dari satu. Dan dengan kelebihan otak jenius dan wajah rupawan. Keluarga yang dihantui ramalan akan kelahiran kembali leluhur mereka yang tertidur dalam keadaan marah. Bukan tidak mungkin bahwa salah satu keturunan mereka akan terlahir gila seperti leluhur mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat Orang tua Heechull sempat menolak pernikahannya dengan Hankyung. Namun karena cinta Heechull tetap bertahan. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk mencintai suami dan anaknya kelak.

Hingga saat kelahiaran anak mereka, Jiyong memberitahukan dirinya dan Hankyung bahwa putranya adalah anak dalam ramalan itu. Jiyong memberitahukan agar menamai anak mereka dengan Yunho seperti nama leluhurnya. Awalnya Heechull tidak percaya mengenai ramalan itu, tapi harapannya lenyap saat melihat dengan kepala sendiri Yunho kecil yang saat itu berusia 3 tahun membunuh merpati dengan kejinya. Akhirnya Hechull percaya. Walaupun begitu Heechull tetap menyanyangi putra tunggalnya itu.

Kehadiran Joongie malam itu merubah segalanya. Bayi yang dibawa suaminya itu menyembuhkan Yunho dengan perlahan. Heechull ingat, malam itu Yunho tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan tangannya yang menggendong tubuh Joongie. Membawanya kedalam kamarnya dan membawa tidur bersama dikamarnya. Yunho tak mempercayai siapapun kecuali Umma dan Appanya untuk menyentuh Joongie. Heechull bahkan dibuat terpana dengan kelihaian Yunho yang berusaha 10 tahun itu merawat bayi. Bagaimana Yunho mengganti popok memberi makan dan menggendongnya kemanapun dia pergi. Mereka terpisah hanya saat Yunho pergi sekolah dan akan kembali bersama saat Yunho pulang ke rumah. Paling tidak sejak saat itu Yunho terlihat normal. Dan Heechull sangat lega dibuatnya.

***Yunjae***

Heechul nampak rapi di pagi hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali dia harus terbang ke Tokyo untuk menyusul Sang suami yang sudah berada disana sejak kemarin. Hari ini Hankyung mendapat undangan jamuan dengan salah satu pengusaha terkenal di Jepang dan sebagai istrinya, Heechull akan menemaninya. Heechul nampak bersyukur saat menemui Jaejoong di mini bar saat Jaejoong mengambil susu segar. Dan tentu saja Heechul dapat mengenali siapa di depannya. Yah, Heechull mengetahui bahwa menantunya ini berbeda dari yang lain sejak menantunya itu berumur lima tahun. Jiyong memberitahunya bahwa kematiannya yang tragis di kehidupan sebelumnya membuat jiwa Jaejoong terbelah sehingga mencipakan dua kepribadian yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Heechull yang mengasuhnya tentu begitu mengenal keduanya bahkan sangat mudah membedakannya. Dan Heechull sangat menyanyangi keduanya.

" Jae.." panggilnya lembut sambil mengahmpirinya.

" Ne Umma"

" Umma harus pergi bandara sekarang. Semalam Umma sudah pamit dengan Yunnie. Appa Hankyung membutuhkan Umma di Tokyo."

"Umma hati-hati ne, jangan lupa memberi kabar""

" Bila tidak lupa. Bila sudah dekat dengan appa kalian itu kadang Umma sering pikun mendadak."

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah ummanya yang tidak muda lagi itu tapi tetap begitu cantik dan segar.

" Umma pergi sekarang ne"

Heechull memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecup kening sekilas sebelum pergi dari mini bar itu diikuti Yesung yang menjadi asisten pribadinya. Setelah Ummanya tidak terlihat lagi Jaejoong kembali menuangkan susu segar ke dalam gelasnya. Meminumnya dengan perlahan. Dirinya yang sudah lengkap dengan kaos putih selana training dan sepatu olah raga menandakan bahwa dia berencana untuk lari pagi ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong untuk berolah raga pagi sebelum siang nanti Junsu merecokinya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Beruntung Yunho selalu sibuk termasuk hari minggu jadi Yunho tak memusingkannya. Yunho sudah sangat mengenal Junsu yang notabenenya adalah tunangan Park Yoochun rekan bisnis dan kriminal Yunho sejak SD.

Jung Residence Park adalah tempat yang selalu digunakan Jaejoong sesuai mandat yang diberikan Yunho sebelum Jaejoong pergi lari pagi. Taman Raksasa dengan aneka ragam bunga dan fasilitas pecinta jogging dan sepeda pagi. Namun Jaejoong bukan seseorang yang selalu patuh dengan perintah Yunho. Tidak seperti Joongie yang berbohong sedikit saja tidak bisa, Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang tidak mau diatur, hanya kepada Yunho saja dia jadi sedikit submisif. Namun kadang kala jiwa pemberontaknya kambuh, seperti saat ini. Jaejoong tidak memilih Jung Residence Park, dia malah memilih taman lain untuk berlari melonggarkan otot-otot nya yang mendadak kaku karena terlalu lama tidak berkelahi. Pembantaian keluarga Go adalah kesempatannya terakhir baginya menikmati indahnya berkelahi dan membunuh karena kesepakatan yang dia buat dengan Yunho. Memang sedikit disesalkan tapi Perjanjian adalah perjanjian. Apalagi sanksi atas pelanggaran itu sangat buruk bagi Jaejoong. Yunho berjanji akan membakar seluruh koleksi boneka gajah Joongie. Tidak ada mimpi yang lebih buruk dari Joongie yang menangis meraung-raung karena para boneka kesayangannya dibakar. Jaejoong tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan Jaejoong tak berniat sedikitpun untuk melanggarnya . Perjanjian yang Yunho buat untuk mendukungnya program yang dicanangkannya sejak menikahi Istrinya itu dua tahun yang lalu. Apalagi kalau bukan membuat mini Yunho untuk Appa dan Ummanya. Agaknya Yunho tidak mau menghadapi peristiwa atau situasi dimana Jaejoong yang sedang hamil berkelahi. Itu sebuah mimpi buruk. Maka dibuatlah perjanjian yang secara garis besarnya melarang Jaejoong ikut dalam misi atau pekerjaan gelap yang dilakukan Yunho selama 10 tahun. Terhitung sejak kemarin.

Jaejoong nampak berlari menyusuri taman. Membiarkan tubuhnya berkeringat dan udara segar mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar. Apalagi taman yang masih sepi sehingga dia tidak perlu repot bertemu dengan banyak orang yang sering menatapnya kagum bahkan lapar.

Langkah kakinya berhenti perlahan saat seseorang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Jaejoong mengenal aura yang sekilas mirip dengan dirinya atau Yunho. Namja di hadapannya nampak terlihat seperti anak biasa. Perawakan yang imut yang sedang menggerutu saat kalah di game pada psp yang digenggamnya. Tapi aura tak pernah berbohong.

Namja manis itu mempause gamenya saat menatap Jaejoong

"Jung Joongie? Ani... Jung Jaejoong" sapanya dengan seringai evil sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang sepolos malaikat. Jaejoong malah balas menyeringai. Sepertinya pagi ini dia dapat tangkapan besar(?)

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kata namja manis itu menyempatkan diri untuk berkenalan.

" Apa kita ada urusan?"

" Kulihat kau sedang berolah raga. Aku jadi tertarik. Mau menemaniku berkeringat?"

" Tentu saja. Mari berkeringat!"

Kyuhyun melempar pedang jenis Jian (sejenis pedang yang bermata ganda yang digunakan jaman dinasti china untuk perang atau pertahanan diri) kearah kaki Jaejoong sementara tangannya sudah menggenggam pedangnya sendiri. Rupanya Kyuhyun adalah tipe yang selalu adil, terbukti dengan targetnya saja dia bersedia repot-repot membawakan pedang untuk pertahanan diri. Entah bagaimana caranya dia membawa dua pedang dengan santai di muka umum. Hanya pembunuh profesional yang sepertinya yang tahu.

Tanpa mengendorkan kewaspadaannya Jaejoong meraih pedang itu begitu juga Kyuhyun yang nampak berjongkok meletakkan PSP nya di tempat aman (?). Tanpa ba bi bu lagi setelah keduanya siap, secara bersama keduanya maju saling menyerang. Bertahan dan menyerang lagi.

Trang...trang...trang...

Suara pedang beradu seolah menjadi melodi pertarungan indah dua master ilmu beladiri pedang ini. Gerakan mereka begitu gesit begitu ringan dan mematikan secara bersamaan. begitu seimbang baik saat menyerang maupun bertahan. Seni ilmu beladiri yang dapat membuat mata terpana termasuk Eunhyuk sang pengawal tak terlihat yang selalu memantau aktifitas istri Big boss nya itu diluar ruangan yang saat ini sedang memantau pertarungan itu dari kejauhan. Memang ini bukan pertama kali Eunhyuk melihat Jaejoong bertarung secara live, bahkan dia sering melihat saat Yunho dan Jaejoong berlatih bersama dan keduanya sangat ahli dalam ilmu pedang. Tapi Yunho tak pernah 100% serius. Dia melayani Jaejoong dengan hati-hati jadi tidak seseru pertarungan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dan kini Eunhyuk mendadak jadi dilema, antara ingin melihat pertempuran ini lebih lama karena pertarungan sedahsyat itu tak mungkin ditayang ulang atau mati dicincang Yunho bila sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk lebih menyanyangi nyawanya. Eunhyuk langsung mengambil handphone untuk meminta bantuan. Namun saat melihat layar handphone, nama seseorang telah terpampang jelas disana membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat horor.

" Matilah kau , Eunhyuk..."

TBC

Anyoeng, Author kembali update dengan chapter baru ^.^ Terima kasih buat readers dan yang sudah kasih review. Buat yang minta flash back sudah author kasih sedikit diatas. Karena terlalu banyak author berencana membuat side story yg menceritakan Jae dan Yunho dari masa bayi hingga mereka menikah. Di tunggu ja ne

Author masih fokus dengan Yunjae sekarang. Yoosu dan Sibumkyu akan sering muncul di chap berikutnya.

Mian bila masih terlalu banyak kekurangan. Author masih perlu banyak belajar. Jadi tolong kasih review untuk membantu author#bow

Yeye Kyunie ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibumkyu, and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang pertama ditemuinya adalah boneka gajah besar berwarna abu-abu yang berada dalam pelukannya. Hal biasa yang Yunho jumpai setiap hari minggu ketika bangun tidur. Dihari Minggu Jaejoong akan bangun lebih awal dan pergi berolah raga pagi. Dan Jaejoong selalu mengganti dirinya dengan boneka gajahnya untuk berada di dalam pelukan Yunho.

Didepan Jaejoong, Yunho memang membebaskan Jae untuk pergi sesuka hatinya. Namun Yunho yang sifat dasarnya over protektif itu tdak akan pernah melepas Jaejoong dari pengawasannya. Yunho bangun perlahan sambil menyambar kemejanya yang tercecer di lantai akibat aksinya semalam dengan Joongie. Setelah mengenakan celana boxer dan kemejanya, Yunho berjalan cepat ke meja kerjanya di sebelah kamar utamanya. Selain meja, kursi dan lemari rak berisi berbagai buku dan berkas penting miliknya, ruang kerja Yunho dilengkapi dengan beberapa peralatan canggih yang digunakan untuk memantau kediaman dan semua tempat yang sering dikunjungi keluarganya.

Yunho menyalakan sebuah layar yang sedang menunjukkan posisi Jaejoong. Bukan hal baru lagi saat dia mengetahui Jaejoong pergi keluar tempat yang dipilihnya. Yunho terus mengawasi pergerakan Jaejoong, setiap detilnya. Yunho langsung memperbesar volume hasil rekaman di kalung Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba melihat Jaejoong berhenti.

"_Jung Joongie? Ani... Jung Jaejoong" _

"_Cho Kyuhyun imnida" _

"_Apa kita ada urusan?"_

"_Kulihat kau sedang berolah raga. Aku jadi tertarik. Mau menemaniku berkeringat?" _

" _Tentu saja. Mari berkeringat!"_

Cho Kyuhyun! Bibir Yunho terangkat menampakkan seringai saat mendengar nama suami istri Choi itu bisa menjadi musuh dadakannya bila sampai ia membiarkan Jaejoong membunuh Cho Kyuhyun yang dia tahu adalah orang penting bagi Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum. Baginya memang tidak sulit bila harus membunuh pasangan itu jika mereka tiba-tiba membencinya. Tapi kematian dua tangan kanannya itu tentu akan menjadi sebuah kehilangan besar. Sangat sulit menemukan orang-orang seperti pasangan itu dan Yunho akui dia sudah nyaman dengan keduanya. Lagipula sangat sulit menemukan orang-orang yang membuatnya seorang Jung Yunho nyaman.

Yunho segera mengambil handphone dan menghubungi seseorang.

" ..."

"Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan biarkan Jaejoong membunuhnya. Kuijinkan kau melumpuhkannya sebelum anak itu mati. Bawa ke rumah sakit dan hubungi Siwon untuk menanganinya"

"..."

"Siwon mengenal bocah evil itu"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau bisa menjinakkannya"

Yunho mematikan handphonenya sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi dengan seringai puas di wajahnya.

***Yunjae***

Eunhyuk sungguh merutuki nasibnya diminggu pagi yang cerah ini. Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini layar handphonenya malah tertera nama"My Honey Fishi". Ini sebuah bencana mengingat bagaimana dia meninggalkan sang Kekasih sendirian di hotel setelah malam panas mereka. Lee Donghae sang namjachingu nya itu sangat menjujung tinggi keromantisan itu pasti sedang kebakaran jenggotnya saat ini. Tahukah dia bagaimana gentingnya situasi saat ini, bahwa panjang pendek umurnya saat ini tergantung pada keselamatan Jaejoong. Jung Yunho bisa menggantungnya di Jung Tower bila sampai istrinya itu lecet sedikit saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Eunhyuk mematikan sambungan selulernya. Demi Tuhan dia lebih memilih menghadapi kemurkaan Sang Namjachingu daripada Big Boss nya yang mendadak bisa berubah menjadi Iblis itu.

Selang beberapa detik layar Hand Phonenya kembali menyala. Entah sial atau malah beruntung itu adalah dari Big Bossnya.

"Jung ssi"

"..."

"Siwonie?"

"..."

"Ne, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong ssi. Dia akan...''

" ..."

"Ne, Jung ssi"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan itu. Eunhyuk segera menuju ke mobilnya untuk mengambil jimat keberuntunganya itu untuk menjinakkan Jaejoong bila mengamuk nanti.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong masih saling bertarung, tidak terlihat rasa lelah sedikitpun dari keduanya. Mereka begitu menikmati pertarungan sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari Eunhyuk yang mendekati mereka. Tentu saja Eunhyuk sangat terkenal dengan keahliannya langkah kakinya yang begitu ringan tak terdengar. Hingga akhirnya...

DOOR! TRANG !

Sebuah tembakan terdengar diiringi dengan jatuhnya sebuah pedang. Jaejoong menatap hororr dan marah saat mengetahui lawanya itu tiba-tiba di tembak hingga membuatnya lumpuh dan ambruk di depannya. Darah megucur deras di bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menatap sang penembak itu dengan tajam.

"** . KAU .LAKUKAN. MONKEY**?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah paksa saat melihat wajah menyeramkan mau mati muda, Eunhyuk langsung memperlihatkan jimat andalannya yang kini sudah ditangan Euhyuk.

"Joongie, Lihat aku membawakan boneka gajah untukmu!"

Oke. Mari kita lihat apakah Jimat itu benar-benar berfungsi seperti doa Eunhyuk.

Hening. Jaejoong nampak diam tak bergerak sambil melihat boneka gajah yang disodorkan Eunhyuk.

1

2

3

Dan akhirnya...

"Wuuaahhh! Boneka gajah! Joongie mau!"

Wajah murka Jaejoong berubah menjadi Joongie yang berbinar-binar melihat boneka gajah itu. Trang...! Pedang ditangannya di buang asal. Joongie berlari menghampiri boneka itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Boneka Gajah..." gumannya begitu bahagia

Fiuhhh...Eunhyuk sungguh lega dibuatnya. Ditinggalkanya Joongie yang masih sibuk dengan boneka gajahnya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri. Peluru dari senjatanya memang dicampur khusus dengan obat bius dosis tinggi jadi tidak heran bila korbannya kini langsung lumpuh total. Joongie yang kini memeluk Boneka gajah itu mengikuti Eunhyuk.

"Nugu?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Memperhatikan namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu dibawah kakinya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat darah yang keluar dari bahunya.

"Omo! Hyunie...dia terluka. Bawa ke rumah sakit. Palli!"

"Ne, Hyung akan bawa ke rumah sakit. Joongie ikut hyung. Nanti Hyung antar pulang. "

"Ne..."

Eunhyuk menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridestyle sebelum berjalan cepat ke mobil. Joongie mengikutinya dari belakang. Trak..! tiba-tiba Joongie merasa menginjak sesuatu. Joongie menunduk untuk melihat apa itu. PSP hitam.

"Ng...pasti miliknya. Joongie bawa saja ne"

Joongie mengambil PSP itu sebelum berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang kini sedang membuka pintu mobilnya.

***Yunjae***

Siwon sedang memandang kagum kecantikan istrinya saat suara tangis bayi terdengar olehnya. Tak ingin istrinya yang masih kelelahan karena menjaga sang aegya terbangun, buru-buru Siwon menghampiri Choi Suho yang baru berusia beberapa minggu itu.

"Anak Appa sudah bangun ne..." Perlahan Siwon mengambil putranya itu dengan hati-hati. Seolah merasa aman dalam dekapan Siwon, Suho kecil itu diam memandang Appanya dengan mata besarnya. Sepertinya sedang ingin digendong Si Appa.

"Dia merindukanmu Hyung" kata Kibum yang kini sudah duduk di ranjang.

Siwon tersenyum lembut menampilkan dimplenya yang mempesona.

" Mianhae, Hyung terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Suara Handphone tiba-tiba terdengar menyela obrolan pagi keluarga kecil itu. Kibum yang paling dekat dengan Handphone mengambilkannya. Berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Suho yang masih sibuk memandangi Appanya.

"Dari Eunhyuk. Mungkin ada hal penting" Kibum memencet tanda terima panggilan dan menempelkanya di telinga Sang suami.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

Raut wajah Siwon berubah seketika saat mendengar kabar itu. Kibum yang melihat perubahan itu menjadi cemas.

"Ne Hyung, Gamsahamnida"

Siwon menutup handphonenya dan memandang Kibum.

"Hyung, Waeyo?"

"Kyunie..."

"Kyunie...apakah Eunhyuk menemukannya?"

"Ne, Eunhyuk terpaksa melumpuhkannya karena Kyuhyun menyerang Jaejong ssi. Sekarang Kyuhyun dirumah sakit."

" Hyung, ayo cepat kesana sebelum Kyuhyun kabur lagi"

" Ne, Ayo bersiap''

Siwon memanggil Lee ajhuma yang selama ini membantu Kibum mengasuh Suho. Kemudian keduanya bersiap sebelum akhirnya pergi ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menghilang lagi kali ini.

***Yunjae***

Sangat mudah mengawal Joongie daripada Jaejoong bagi Eunhyuk. Lihat saja hanya bermodalkan Boneka Gajah dan Kue Strawberry, Joongie akan duduk dengan patuhnya di samping Eunhyuk yang saat ini menungui Kyuhyun yang sedang dioperasi untuk pengangkatan peluru di bahunya. Tak lama kemudian Pasangan suami istri Choi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Joongie ssi" Sapa keduanya sambil membungkuk hormat. Mereka dengan mudah mengenali sosok didepanya ini. Jaejoong selalu bersikap dingin dan pendiam, berbeda jauh dengan Joongie yang kini sedang memeluk boneka gajah dan belepotan krim kue strawberry.

"Kibum Hyung? Kenapa dirumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Apakah baby Suho?" tanya Joongie bertubi.

"Ani...Kyunie yang sakit"

"Kyunie ?"

"Dia yang menyerang Joongie tadi pagi. Mianhae...karena Kyunie..."

"Aniya, dia tidak menyakiti Joongie, lihat Joongie baik-baik saja. Oh iya Joongie temuin PSP ini di dekatnya. Nanti berikan padanya ne. Joongie tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Yunnie bisa marah kalau Joongie terlalu lama pergi tanpa pamit."

Kimbum menerima PSP hitam yang disodorkan Joongie padanya. Tentu Kibum mengenal PSP itu. PSP pemberiananya saat Kyunie berulang tahun beberapa tahun silam.

Saat Kibum sedang sibuk dengan Joongie, Siwon Menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, Gumawo sudah menyelamatkan Kyunie"

"Ne, aku menembaknya diluar daerah vitalnya. Pasti dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia dokter Shim sedang menanganinya didalam. Hyung tidak bisa lama-lama disini, Yunho ssi ingin bertemu dengan Joongie sebelum ke kantor"

" Ne, sekali lagi gumawo Hyung"

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Siwon sebelum menghampiri Joongie.

"Joonggie, kajja"

"Ne Hyung, Siwon Hyung, Kibum Hyung, Joongie pulang dulu ne, Bye bye"

Joongie melambaikan tangannya imutsebelum pergi meninggalkan Pasangan Choi yang kini sedang sabar menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Siwon mengenggam tangan Kibum erat memberi dukungan. Keduanya sadar sangat menyakiti hati Kyuhyun, minta maaf tak akan cukup. Tapi keduanya bertekat untuk memperbaikinya.

Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar tidak identik dari keluarga Cho. Sebuah keluarga pemilik pelatihan Beladiri ternama di Korea. Sebagai anak sulung dalam keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun menjadi penerus. Dari kecil Kyuhyun memang sudah menunjukkan bakatnya di dunia beladiri. Di usianya yang begitu muda Kyuhyun sudah memenangkan penghargaan dunia dari berbagai cabang ilmu beladiri. Sementara Kibum yang menjadi anak kedua keluarga Cho tidak semahir kakaknya lebih hobi membaca buku. Otaknya yang jenius membuatnya dengan mudah meniti karir di Jung Corp. Diusianya yang masih begitu muda dia sudah menjadi Head Secretarry.

Suatu hari saat keluarga Cho ingin mempererat hubungan keluarga mereka dengan keluarga Choi, mereka sepakat untuk menikahkan anak tertua mereka. Choi Siwon dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung jatuh cinta dengan Siwon pada pandangan pertama, sementara Siwon malah terjerat dengan pesona Kibum begitu sebaliknya. Awalnya Kibum menahan rasa cintanya kepada Siwon, mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Namun takdir seolah tak ingin membiarkannya begitu saja. Siwon menjadi GM di tempatnya bekerja. Dan tentu saja keduanya menjadi sering bertemu.

Disuatu jamuan mereka terlalu mabuk dan menghabiskan malam bersama hingga Kibum dinyatakan hamil. Kedua keluarga tidak terlalu mempermasahkanya karena bagi mereka hal itu tidak membuat perubahan besar, mereka tetap akan memjalin hubungan keluarga mereka. Hanya satu orang yang hancur. Cho Kyuhyun yang menghilang di malam pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Cho Kibum.

***Yunjae***

"Chunie, bisakah kau menjauhkan tanganmu itu dari butt ku hn? Teriak Junsu yang akhirnya tidak tahan dengan tangan pervert tunangannya yang sejak naik mobil itu meraba-raba round buttnya itu.

"Salahkan butt mu yang selalu menggoda itu, Chagi..." jawab Yoochun tak peduli sambil mengotak-atik smart phonenya. Hari ini Yoochun akan menemani Yunho melihat lokasi pabrik keluarga Go yang dibeli Yunho kemarin.

Junsu memutar bola matanya bosan. Akhirnya Junsu tak mempermasalahkanya lagi karena di malah sibuk melihat baju –baju di layar smartphonenya. Junsu sungguh tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah Joongie dan menyeretkan ke mall untuk memborong baju di beberapa butik langganan mereka.

Yoochun yang sudah selesai mempelajari dokumen yang dikirim Yunho, beralih memandang Junsu. Tidak terasa tunanganya kini tumbuh menjadi begitu indah dan cantik. Padahal seingatnya dulu, Junsu masih berusia satu tahu saat dikenalkan sebagai sebagai tunangannya sedangkan dirinya baru berumur sepuluh tahun waktu itu. Betapa kagetnya malam itu, sehabis dirinya membully Yunho dan sedikit menghina Yunho yang membawa bayi ke sekolah dan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa Joongie nama bayi itu adalah istrinya. Yoochun tertawa keras saat mendengarnya, dan dia ingin menangis seketika saat acara makan malam sebuah keluarga teman Ummanya datang membawa bayi mengatakan bahwa bayi itu adalah tunangannya. Awalnya Yoochun sangat membenci Junsu yang dianggapnya selalu berisik apalagi teriakan dolphinnya saat menangis. Tapi tidak dengan Junsu yang maunya menempel terus dengan Yoochun. Jadilah Yoochun jadi nanny dadakan karena Junsu tidak mau dengan siapun selain Yoochun. Seiring waktu Yoochun mulai menyukai Junsu yang sangat tergantung padanya. Dan benar-benar jatuh cinta sejak usia Junsu sembilan tahun.

Satu jam kemudian mobil yang membawa keduanya sampai di kediaman Jung. Setelah melewati pintu gerbang dan pemeriksaan security, mobil BMW hitam itu berhenti didepan pintu utama kediaman Jung.

"Joongie!"

Teriak Junsu begitu keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki rumah besar itu. Sudah hal biasa bagi maid yang bekerja melihat Junsu yang tiba-tiba masuk dan berteriak memanggil nyonya muda mereka. Junsu menjelajahi beberapa ruang untuk mencari sahabatnya itu.

"Omo!" Rupanya sohibnya itu sedang bermesraan dengan Yunho di sebuah sofa di ruang keluarga Jung. Nampak Yunho sedang mencium lembut Joongie disana. Tentu teriakan lumba-lumba Junsu membuat keduanya menghentikan adegan itu. Wajah Joongie yang merah semakin merah sampai telinga dan leher gara-gara ketahuan oleh Junsu. Yunho tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Namun Yoochun yang berada dibelakang Junsu tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sedikit marah dengan kelakuan Junsu itu.

"Suie?" Joongie beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho dan mendekati Junsu

"Suie sudah datang, Joongie saja belum mandi" kata Joongie polos

Junsu melirik Yunho, menuduh Yunho terlalu menkorupsi istrinya itu sampai sesiang ini belum mandi.

"Joongie mandi dulu ne, setelah siap kita pergi. "

"Ne"

Joongie kembali menghampiri Yunho kembali.

"Joongie mandi dulu ne. Yunnie hati-hati. Sampai jumpa nanti malam ne." Ucapnya sambil merapikan kemeja dan dasi Yunho. Tentu adegan ini membuat iri Yoochun yang tak pernah mendapatkan service seperti itu.

"Ne" Yunho mengecup kening Joongie sebelum pergi.

" Suie Chagi ah , sampai jumpa nanti malam"bisik Yoochun sambil mencuri ciuman dibibir Junsu dengan sedikit meremas round buttnya.

" Chunie..!" terdengarlah lengkingan lumba-lumba diseluruh penjuru Jung Mansion. Sedangkan si pelaku sudah kabur mengejar Yunho.

Sementara itu, dirumah sakit Kyuhyun baru tersadar setelah operasi yang dijalaninya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat. Betapa dia membenci rumah sakit. Bibirnya mengecurut mengutuk siapapun yang membawanya ke sana. Bahunya masih belum bisa digerakkan. Bukan hanya itu, rupanya sesuatu tengah tengah mengunci tangan kirinya dengan ranjang rumah sakit. Sebuah borgol.

"Anyeong, Kyuhyun ssi" sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya dari borgol yang mengikatnya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi badan melebihi manusia kebanyakan. Namja itu mengenakan jas putih seragam dokter.

"Shim Changmin Imnida"

TBC

Anyoeng, Author kembali update dengan chapter baru ^.^ Terima kasih buat readers dan yang sudah kasih review. Review yang masuk sangat membantu author dalam mengembangkan ide-ide cerita ini. Jadi tolong kasih review terus ne biar author gak lama update untuk chap-chap berikutnya#bow

Mian bila ceritanya belum memuaskan. Author akan berusaha mencari ide-ide untuk chap depan. Mungkin sedikit adegan NC ...

Oke, cukup curhatnya. See You Chapter depan ne.

Yeye Kyunie ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibum, Changkyu, and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Menjadi tahanan Junsu yang shopaholic sudah biasa bagi Joongie. Diseret dari butik satu ke butik lainya, dipaksa mencoba beberapa baju yang dipilih Junsu. Joongie tak pernah mengeluh karena terlatih sejak balita oleh Umma Chullie yang kadar shopaholicnya melebihi Junsu. Joongie tak pernah mengeluh dengan model apapun yang dipilih keduanya karena Joongie tak terlalu menyukai fashion atau perhiasan apapun. Joongie lebih menyukai music, makanan manis, dan berbagai jenis boneka gajah. Walaupun begitu penampilannya selalu modis. Tentu saja yang memilih semua bajunya adalah Junsu dan Umma Chullienya yang memiliki sensifitas tinggi terhadap perkembangan fashion.

"Suie" panggil Joongie sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Junsu yang masih sibuk memilih-milih baju.

"Joongie, waeyo?"

"Joongie capek Suie"

"Omo, Aku lupa kalau kita sudah berdiri selama tiga jam. Kajja kita istirahat dulu ne."

Junsu kembali menyeret Joongie, kali ini bukan butik yang ditujunya melainkan sebuah kafe. Keduanya mencari tempat duduk dan memesan saat pelayan menghampirinya. Seperti biasa Joongie akan memesan es krim vanilla dan cake strawberry sedangkan Junsu jus buah dan kue dengan rendah gula dan kalori. Berbeda dengan Joongie, Junsu lebih menyukai makanan sehat untuk menjaga penampilannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang yeoja yang serupa tapi beda usia sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau lihat, Namja yang sedang memakan es krim itu? Dia adalah istri Yunho" kata Kim Yoona kepada Kim Yurri, putrinya. Seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik melebihi yeoja kebanyakan. Semenjak kelahiran sang putri, Yoona sudah berambisi membuat putrinya menjadi kandidat untuk menantu Jung yang sempurna. Sejak kecil Yurri sudah dididik berbagai macam keahlian, mulai dari tata krama, berbagai bahasa asing, pengetahuan mengenai bisnis dan fashion. Yoona juga menjaga penampilan Yurri dengan memaksanya diet ketat, membawanya ke dokter kecantikan termahal, dan mempunyai instruktur pribadi untuk melatih di gym demi menjaga badannya tetap berbentuk bak gitar spanyol. Namun Heechull malah menikahkan putranya dengan Joongie, namja yang menurutnya sangat tidak cocok menyandang predikat menantu Jung. Namja yang menurutnya cacat karena memiliki intelegensi seperti anak SD itu yang kemana-mana membawa boneka gajah.

"Besok akan ada jamuan pertemuan para pengusaha terkemuka di Oakwood Premier Coex Center. Yunho dan istrinya dipastikan hadir di sana. Kau harus tunjukan padanya bahwa dia tidak pantas menjadi nyonya Jung."

"Ne Umma"

***Yunjae***

Kyuhyun memandang tajam Dokter yang mengaku bernama Shim Changmin didepannya.

"Mau membunuh Jaejoong. Begitu besarnya keinginanmu untuk mati hnn"

"Kalau saja mereka tak menembakku, aku pasti sudah berhasil membunuhnya"

"Masih bisa sombong ne, harusnya kau berterima kasih kepada Eunhyuk karena menembakmu. Aku mengenalmu Cho Kyuhyun, sangat mengetahui rahasia besar yang kau sembunyikan rapat-rapat itu. Pneumothoraks, penyakit paru-paru akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi pada kejuaraan dunia Beladiri tiga tahun yang lalu. Kondisi ini membuatmu tak bisa berkelahi lebih dari satu jam. Bila saja Eunhyuk tidak menembakmu, mungkin saat ini kau sudah menjadi mayat. Memang itukan keinginanmu. Kau ingin mati, tapi harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk bunuh diri. Jiwa petarungmu memilih mati terhormat dengan menjadi pembunuh professional dunia. Berharap diantara targetmu ada yang mampu membunuhmu. Tapi sepertinya takdir begitu kejam karena sampai sekarang hal itu tidak terjadi. Oh iya di luar sana ada pasangan suami istri Choi yang ingin menemuimu"

**Deg**

Nafas Kyuhyun tertahan sesaat saat mendengar kedua nama. Nama yang begitu dicintainya dan dibencinya secara bersamaan.

"Aku terpaksa memborgolmu karena kata mereka kau suka main petak umpet. Dan sebagai dokter yang baik. Aku selalu menjaga pasienku. Bila kau menjadi anak baik aku pasti akan melepasmu segera. Sampai jumpa di pemeriksaan berikut nya ne" kata Changmin sambil mengacak rambut ikal itu. Plak ! Kyuhyun memukul tangan Changmin dan menghadiahkan death glare nya yang sudah terlatih sejak bayi itu. Namun Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum angel sebelum dia keluar menemui Siwon dan Kibum yang menunggunya diluar.

"Aku sudah selesai mengintrogasinya. Kalian boleh menemuinya. Aku masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien lagi." kata Changmin kepada keduanya.

"Gumawo Minnie ah"

"Ne"

Changmin meninggalkan mereka. Setelah kepergian Changmin, keduanya segera bergegas memasuki kamar perawatan Kyuhyun. Didalam Kyuhyun tak menoleh untuk menyambut mereka, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memandangi jendela.

"Kyu…" Panggil Kibum yang kini mendekati Kyuhyun menahan untuk tidak memeluk Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Kyu…" Kali ini Kibum mulai merengek karena tak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun. Dan dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi isakan.

"Kyu…Hiks…Hiks" Ditahan sekuat apapun akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah juga. Semenjak kecil Kyuhyun memang paling tidak bisa melihat kembarannya itu menangis. Apalagi sekarang Kibum sudah sesenggukan seperti itu. Kyuhyun perlahan menoleh kearah Kibum.

"Bummie.."

Begitu mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan tangisan yang makin kencang.

"Kyu…Hiks..Mianhae….Jangan pergi lagi"

"N…ne…"dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup Kyuhyun, dia memaafkan Kibum. Siwon yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum lembut. Paling tidak setelah ini Sang istri tidak akan menggigau dalam mimpinya lagi memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Kibum yang masih didalam dekapan Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai setan? Bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya senjata andalannya itu berhasil menjerat Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke sisinya. Kibum yang mengindap Brother Compleks tingkat akut itu tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun lepas darinya walaupun saat ini sudah ada Siwon suaminya. Kibum tetap tidak akan bisa hidup tenang tanpa Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Baby Suhonya. Dia akan melakukan cara sekotor apapun untuk terus menjaga ketiganya.

Akhirnya setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu suasanan dikamar itu sedikit lepas dari kecanggungan. Kibum sudah tidak menangis lagi dan kini pasangan suami istri itu duduk di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Setelah Kyunie sembuh nanti akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kibum

"Ng…" Kyuhyun diam sejenak untuk menjawabnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan otak evilnya itu.

"Dirumah suamiku" Jawabnya kemudian

"Su…ami?"

"Ne. Shim Changmin. Aku sudah menikah dengannya."

"MWO?!" teriak Siwon dan Kibum kaget.

Beberapa detik kemudian entah kenapa ruangan itu menjadi dingin mencekam. Rupanya aura menyeramkan itu keluar dari Kibum yang tidak rela dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun barusan.

Di ruang rawat tak jauh dari kamar itu, Changmin yang sedang memeriksa pasiennya tiba-tiba merinding. Buru-buru dipegangnya tengkuknya.

"Waeyo Hyung?" Tanya Henry yang menemaninya memeriksa seorang pasien di kamar itu.

"A…aniya"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras sebelum kembali focus dengan pekerjaannya.

***Yunjae***

Sudah sekitar dua jam Yunho tiba di Pabrik bekas milik Keluarga Go yang dibelinya itu. Bersama dengan Yoochun yang memang ahli dalam keamanan pabrik dan sistem keselamatan pekerja. Yoochun adalah master dalam bidang enginer dan sudah membantu banyak pabrik dari dalam dan luar negri saat pembangunannya. Satu bulan kedepan pembangunan system pabrik akan menjadi tangung jawabnya. Yunho tidak akan mengganti para pekerja pabrik sesuai juga mengijinkan para pekerja yang dirumah sakit akibat keracunan itu untuk kembali bekerja setelah sehat kembali.

Setelah selesai, Yunho pergi ke kantor pusat persahaan yang menaungi pabrik itu. Mengadakan meeting dengan staff dan direksi mereka untuk membahas kelangsungan perusahaan mereka. Tidak ada yang berani menyanggah semua pernyataan Jung Muda itu. Kejeniusan dan kekejaman Yunho sudah menjadi rahasia umum dan mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah. Merekapun tidak menolak saat harus meeting di hari Minggu karena kesibukan Yunho di hari kerja tak memungkinkan untuk mengurusi pabrik itu. Untuk sementara Yunho akan mengawasinya setelah dirasa bisa berjalan normal, Yunho akan menyerahkannya kepada salah satu tangan kanannya.

Yunho baru selesai meeting saat, Joongie menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa sudah berada di loby kantor. Yunho memang sengaja menyuruh Junsu mengantarkan Joongie kepadanya saat selesai belanja.

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju ruang tunggu tamu. Disana Joongie sedang duduk disofa sambil memeluk boneka gajah dengan Eunhyuk didekatnya. Joongie nampak kelelahan, matanya berulang kali mengerjap, mulutnya terus menguap.

"Joongie" sapa Yunho lembut sambil duduk di sebelah Joongie. Tanpa Yunho sadari, beberapa staff yang berada tak jauh darinya menahan nafas karena kaget melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho. Selama meeting dan peninjauan pabrik, tak pernah sekalipun Yunho menunjukan keramahan melainkan dingin dan tegas. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang saat ini menyapa sorang namja cantik.

"Yunnie…sudah selesai? Joongie capek…ngantuk…"

"Ne, Yunnie sudah selesai. Mau Yunnie gendong?"

"Mau…" mata Joongie sudah setengah menutup saat menjawabnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, sebelum meraih Joongie dalam gendongan ala koala. Joongie menidurkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho dan terlelap dalam hitungan detik. Yunho berjaln pelan agar tidak membangunkan Joongie. Eunhyuk berjalan dibelakang Yunho untuk menuju mobil Yunho terparkir di depan gedung. Meninggalkan beberapa staff yang masih terbengong hebat melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi secara ajaib menurut mereka.

***Yunjae***

Yunho baru saja membaringkan Joongie, saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya kuat hingga terjatuh ke ranjang dan seseorang duduk diperutnya.

"Mau kemana hnn?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meraba dada Yunho sensual.

"Ku dengar hari ini kau bersenang-senang"

"Ne.. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia orang yang menarik. Tapi gara-gara Si Monkey datang dan menembaknya, aku jadi kehilangan mainan" Jaejoong membuka baju Yunho secara buru-buru sudah tidak sabar menyentuh tubuh suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain dengan Yunnie Junior?" Goda Yunho sambil tersenyum mesum yang dibalas dengan senyuman Jaejoong yang tak kalah mesum. Yunho meraup Jaejoong dalam ciuman yang dalam dan mereka saling bertemu dan beradu saling mendominasi. Tangan mereka saling meraba tubuh membuka baju yang masih tersisa ditubuh mereka dan membuangnya asal. Dalam sekejap keduanya sudah polos. Mata keduanya memancarkan nafsu saat mereka berpandangan sebelum Yunho mengubah posisi menjadi diatas dan merasuki Jaejoong dengan hujaman keras tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan. Namun memang Jaejoong tak pernah menginginkan belas kasihan Yunho ketika bercinta. Yunho memompa hole Jaejoong dengan cepat dan dalam. Bibirnya mengecupi leher dan pundak Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong dapat melihat bintang. Jaejoong menarik wajah Yunho untuk menciumnya dengan dalam. Kedua kakinya merangkul pinggang Yunho untuk membantu memperdalam hujaman Yunho.

"Akh..akh…Yun…faster..deeper…"

Rancauan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin mempercepat dorongannya membuat Jaejoong semakin mendesah keras.

"Yun aku…mau..Akh.."

"Jae..oh..kau sungguh nikmat"

"YUNHO!"

"Jae…!"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya sambil meneriakan nama Yunho. Yunho menyusul setelahnya. Keduanya terdiam, saling pandang mengatur nafas masing-masing. Yunho mencium Jajoong lembut perlahan sebelum berubah menjadi pagutan kasar dan menuntut. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesi kedua ketiga dan mungkin keempat percumbuan mereka yang tak pernah puas dengan satu ronde.

***Yunjae***

Kim Young Joo, Pimpinan Kim Corp. dan kepala keluarga Kim sedang berdiri di sebuah jembatan tempat putri dan menantunya meninggal dengan mengenaskan dalam kecelakaan 17 tahun silam. Bahkan cucu yang belum mengenal dunia itu juga meninggal dalam kejadian itu.

"Young Joo ssi" sapa seseorang membuyarkan lamunanya

Young Joo berbalik, mendapati Jiyong yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Young Joo balas membungkuk menyambutnya.

"Merindukan Putrimu…"

"Ne. Aku memang memiliki dua putri. Namun paling dekat dengan Sooyoung. Dia putri yang baik dan patuh sangat memperhatikan keluarga. Berbeda dengan Yoona yang sangat kuat dan ambisius. Usiaku sudah tidak muda lagi Jiyong ssi. Aku ingin hidup tenang mengisi hari tua. Tapi aku belum bisa melepas perusahaan. Yoona maupun Yurri entah kenapa sulit mempercayai mereka. Kadang aku membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa Sooyoung masih hidup, makanya aku kesini"

Jiyong terdiam. Sedikit bersalah. Bagaimanapun dialah yang mengatakan kepada Young Joo bahwa cucunya meninggal. Jiyoong terpaksa melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan keluarga Jung dengan memberikanya kepada mereka untuk menyembuhkan Yunho. Lagipula Jiyoong melihat begitu banyak kesedihan bila Jiyoong memberikanya kepada Young Joo. Jaejoong dimasa lalu sudah terlalu banyak menjalani penderitaan dan Jiyong dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa Jaejoong akan sangat bahagia disisi keluarga Jung. Tapi melihat usia Young Joo sekarang sangat tidak adil bila tidak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya Jiyong memutuskan, walaupun hanya untuk sesaat biarlah Young Joo merasakan kebahagiannya.

"Young Joo ssi, putra Sooyoung masih hidup"

TBC

Anyoeng, Author kembali update dengan chapter baru ^.^ semoga tidak bosen ne. Terima kasih buat readers dan yang sudah kasih review. Mian bila NC nya kurang hot. Author masih perlu banyak belajar terutama buat adegan beginian. Oh iya tangan kanan Yunpa kan ada 8 orang yang ikut meramaikan cerita. Sudah ketahuan 4 orang. Adakah yang mau usul buat sisanya?

Ditunggu Review dan saran ne

Yeye Kyunie ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibum, Changkyu, and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yunho tak langsung tertidur setelah sesi bercintanya dengan Jaejoong karena berjanji bertemu dengan Doo Joon. Namja kepercayaannya dalam menggali informasi sedalam apapun. Keduanya saat ini sedang berada diruang kerja Yunho. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari tapi tidak menjadi masalah bagi keduanya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuminta?"

Doo Joon mengangguk sebelum menceritakan temuan-temuannya.

"Kim Yoona terbukti menyewa Kyuhyun untuk membunuh Jaejoong ssi. Walaupun begitu kasus kali ini akan lebih sulit. Selain Kim Yoona adalah teman Umma Anda,dia adalah putri dari Kim Young Joo. Seperti diketahui semua orang, selain sebagai Pimpinan Kim Corp. Dia adalah mantan Jenderal Korea Selatan yang masih memiliki pengaruh di pemerintahan. "

"Kau mengenalku Doo Joon. Apapun tak bisa menghalangiku. Siapapun latar belakang mereka akan ku hancurkan."

"Ada hal yang mungkin akan menjadi masalah bila Yunho ssi membunuh mereka semua. Sebuah informasi yang kudapat, Putri Kim Young Joo, Sooyoung meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Sebelum meninggal, Jiyong berhasil menyelamatkan bayi yang dikandungnya dan menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Hankyung Sajangnim. "

"Jadi istriku adalah cucu Kim Young Joo?"

"Ne, Yunho ssi"

"Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa memaafkan seseorang yang mencoba memisahkanku dengan mengawasi Kim Yoona dan kabari aku bila ada hal penting yang perlu kuketahui"

"Baik, Yunho ssi "

Doo Joon membungkuk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam nampak berfikir. Sepertinya Yunho akan menahan diri kali ini. Walaupun Yunho sudah pasti tidak akan mengampuni Kim Yoona. Kim Young Joo adalah pebisnis yang adil dan sangat berpengaruh yang merupakan pilar penjaga keseimbangan dunia bisnis Korea dan Asia. Yah dia akan menahan diri, paling tidak bila dia benar akan menghancurkan keluarga itu, Kim Young Joo sudah pergi karena usia.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kim, Young Joo sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Pernyataan Jiyong masih terus terngiang di kepalanya, terus terulang dan berputar seperti piringan rusak.

_Flasback_

"Young Joo ssi, putra Sooyoung masih hidup"

Jantung Young Joo berdenyut sakit saat mendengarnya karena keterkejutan yang membuat jantung berdetak cepat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kaulah yang mengatakan padaku bahwa cucuku…"

"Aku berbohong. Mianhae Young Joossi…tapi percayalah ini demi kebaikan. Aku terpaksa, aku melihat begitu banyak kesedihan dan tragedy yang akan terjadi bila aku menyerahkannya kepada Anda."

"Dimana…Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Young Joo dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Dia bersama dengan keluarga Jung. Jung Joongie. Menantu Keluarga Jung adalah cucu Anda Young Joo ssi"

_End Flasback_

"Joongie..adalah cucuku" guman Young Joo. Matanya kini memandang foto seorang namja cantik di smart Phone miliknya. Keluarga Jung begitu terkenal dan berpengaruh jadi sangat mudah mengakses tentang mereka di dunia maya. Dan dengan mudah pula, mendapatkan foto cucunya.

"SooYoung…dia cantik sepertimu" ucapnya dengan airmata yang kini mengalir di pipinya yang sudah keriput karena usia.

***Yunjae***

Braakk

"Joongie!"

Teriak Heechull mendobrak pintu kamar Yunjae dengan tidak elitnya di pagi buta ini.

"Ngnnn" Joongie menggeliat sebentar. Kemudian duduk perlahan, rambutnya masih berantakan tak beraturan, mata besarnya mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Beruntung kini dia tidak dalam keadaan polos alias naked, Yunho sudah memakaikannya piyama tidur sebelum pergi sudah hafal betul tabiat Heechull yang akan langsung menemui Joongie begitu datang dari perjalanan jauh. Yunho yang mengetahui Heechull akan pulang pagi-pagi, memakaikan Piyama ketika istrinya itu masih terlelap.

"Ne Umma…"

"Joongie..neomu neumu bogoshipo" Heechul lmemeluk menantunya erat.

"Nado bogoshipoUmma.."Joongie balas memeluk Heechul

Hechul melepas pelukanya. Merapikan rambut Joongie yang berantakan.

"Umma bawa oleh-oleh banyak buat Joongie"

"Jinja?..ada boneka gajah?"

"Ne. Dan Umma bawa ini buat Joongie" Heechul menyodorkan botol kecil berwarna biru.

"Ini apa Umma?"

"Ini obat biarJ oongie cepet dapat pengen cepet dapat Baby kan?"

"Joongie mau Baby, Joongie tidak suka obat. Rasanya Pahit sekali Umma.."

"Ani..Obatnya tidak sangat manis seperti permen."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, "

"Ya udah kalau begitu Joongie mau" Heechul tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Heechul selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Saat ini dia sangat mendambakan cucu, dan dia tak akan berhenti berusaha sampai menantunya ini hamil.

Setelah puas melepas kangen, Heechul pamit untuk tidur. Badannya begitu lelah sedangkan Hankyung sudah berada dikamarnya menunggu dokter keluarga datang. Hankyung yang merasa pusing dan sedikit demam. Selama di Jepang dirinya memang tak sempat istirahat.

Joongie yang sudah benar-benar terjaga, berjalan kearah kamar mandi menyusul belum selesai mandi rupanya, dia hanya tersenyum mendapati Joongie yang kini merona melihat dirinya tanpa busana dibawah guyuran air shower.

"Joongie mau mandi bareng"

"Ne Joongie mau" Jawab Joongie dengan anggukan malu-malunya.

"Kajja, sini Yunnie mandikan"

Joongie membuka piyamanya satu-persatu hingga tak ada satupun benang ditubuhnya. Joongie perlahan masuk kedalam guyuran dan sempat kaget saat tersiram air hangat. Yunho kembali tersenyum dengan gerak gerik Joongie yang memang selalu menggemaskan tanpa disadari oleh sang pelaku. Yunho meraup bibir Joongie dalam ciuman ringan dan lembut sebelum akhirnya saling menyabuni satu sama lain, membilasnya bersama, saling berbagi handuk besar saat mengeringkan badan dan kembali berpakaian. Yunho dengan setelan Armaninya dan Joongie dengan seragam Shinki High School.

***Yunjae***

Melihat Joongie membawa boneka gajah sepanjang pelajaran adalah hal biasa di Shinki High School. Namja cantik ini memang tak pernah lepas dari bonekanya itu kecuali pelajaran olah raga dan ke kamar mandi. Tak akan ada yang memandangnya aneh atau komplain, bukan karena mereka takut dengan suami Joongie yang merupakan pewaris tahta Jung Corp dan anak pemilik Yayasan sekolah elit itu, tetapi Joongie memang memiliki pesona tersendiri bagi mereka. Tak ada yang dapat menandingi kepolosan dan kebaikan hati Joongie. Aura angel nya mampu menghipnotis mata yang memandangnya.

Para Sosengnim yang mengajar disana sangat menyukai Joongie. Bagi mereka dibalik sisi polosnya Joongie adalah sosok jenius, pelajaran apapun sangat mudah diserapnya. Pertanyaan apapun dengan mudah dijawabnya. Saat ulangan dia akan selesai paling pertama dan akan duduk diam menunggu temannya. Semua nya mengagumi kepintarannya kecuali satu orang. Kim Junsulah satu-satunya orang di Shinki High school yang mengetahui rahasia besar Joongie. Suatu hari Junsu mengeluh karena ulangan matematika yang sangat sulit baginya. Semua orang dikelasnya tak ada yang menjawab benar kecuali Joongie, kerena penasaran Junsu pun bertanya. Dan Joongie dengan polosnya mengatakan..

"Hyung Jaejoong yang mengatakan semua jawabannya padaku?"

Junsu sempat cengo sesaat mendengarnya, sebelum berteriak mengeluarkan lengkingan lumba-lumba khas miliknya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Joongie selalu datang ke sekolah hampir bersamaan dengan Junsu. Mereka bertemu di koridor dekat kelas mereka.

"Suie, ini oleh-oleh dari Umma untuk mu" kata Joongie sambil menyerahkan paper bag berwarna pink kepada Junsu.

"Jinja?" Junsu berbinar mendengarnya. Junsu selalu menyukai setiap oleh-oleh Umma Heechul yang selalu high class itu.

"Ne" Jawab Joongie mulut yang nampak mengunyah sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau makan Joongie, sepertinya enak"

"Sangat enak dan manis. Suie mau" tawar Joongie menyodorkan botol biru kecil itu. Karena penasaran Junsu mau-mau aja mengambil sesuatu yang mirip permen itu. Mencicipinya perlahan.

"Kau benar Joongie, permen ini sangat enak. "

"Ani, ini bukan permen Suie tapi obat biar cepet dapat Baby"

Uhukhukhuk

Junsu tersedak heboh, bermaksud memuntahkan benda kenyal itu tapi malah tertelan. Melihat sahabatnya tersiksa, buru-buru Joongie membantunya dengan mmenepuk punggungnya pelan dan berhenti saat melihat Junsu membaik.

"Obat apa Joongie?"tanyanya memastikan lagi dengan tatapan horor

"Kata Umma, ini obat agar joongie cepat dapat Baby. Waeyo ? Suie tidak mau mempunyai Baby? Kalau Joongie ingin sekali. Mereka lucu-lucu"

"Suie mau , tapi tidak sekarang. Kajja sebentar lagi Lee Sosengnim datang"

"Ne"

Junsu dan Joongie bergegas memasuki kelas. Lee Sosengnim sangat disiplin dan Junsu tak ingin mendapat omelan sebagai sarapan pagi. Kenapa hanya Junsu, tentu saja karena Lee Sosengnim tak akan pernah bisa memarahi Joongie seperti Sosengnim lainya.

***Yunjae***

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kim Young Joo kepada Leeteuk, tangan kanan dan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putranya sendiri. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di luar pintu gerbang Shinki High School. Young Joo sengaja datang ke sekolah itu untuk melihat cucunya, walaupun tak bertatapan langsung, paling tidak Young Joo sempat melihat Joongie dari kejauhan saat Joongie keluar dari mobil Yunho yang mengantarnya.

"Jung Joongie benar diasuh oleh keluarga Jung sebelum menjadi Istri Jung Yunho dua tahun yang lalu. Mengenyam home schooling sebelum bersekolah di Shinki High School. Sifatnya yang kelewat polos agaknya membuat keluarga Jung tak mengijinkanya bersekolah di sekolah umum. Ada rumor, tujuan keluarga Jung mendirikan Shinki High School adalah untuk menciptakan sekolah yang aman dan nyaman untuknya. Jung Yunho terkenal sangat protektif dan posesif dengan istrinya. Joongie sangat menyukai music, makanan manis dan bermacam-macam hal yang berhubungan dengan gajah"

Young Joo tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Leeteuk.

"Saat hamil, Sooyoung mendadak menjadi maniak gajah, rupanya benar karena bawaan sang Bayi"

"Ada satu hal yang cukup mengkhawatirkan sajangnim"

"Mengenai apa?"

"Beberapa file di Badan Intelegensi Kepolosian Korea sepertinya sedang menyelidikinya untuk beberapa kasus pembunuhan. Mereka yang terbunuh adalah pengusaha kotor dan beberapa pejabat yang memang selalu lepas dari jerat Hukum. Nama Jung Joongie berada dalam daftar yang mereka awasi"

"Lakukan segala apapun untuk menutup kasus itu. Kau tahu caranya."

"Ne Sajangnim"

Young Joo kembali menatap gedung Shinki High School. Young Joo menyadari bahwa akan sangat sulit untuk mengambil Joongie dari keluarga Jung. Young Joo memang kakek Joongie, tapi kini Joongie sudah resmi menjadi istri Yunho secara hukum. Lagipula Joongie sangat terawat dan bahagia di sisi keluarga Jung. Kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dijanjikannya bila berada dalam pengawasannya. Walaupun begitu Young Joo tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia juga ingin mengenal cucunya itu, dan Young Joo sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk mendekati Joongie

"Teukie, hari ini aku akan menghadiri pertemuan di Oakwood Premier Coex Center"

"Tapi Sajangnim, kesehatan Anda..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

***Yunjae***

Shim Changmin sangat mengagumi sosok yang kini terbaring dihadapannya kini. Shim Changmin sudah menggilai Cho Kyuhyun sejak melihatnya di kejuaraan nasional. Namun saat itu Cho Kyuhyun masih berstatus sebagai tunangan Siwon. Andai Siwon bukan salah satu tangan kanan Yunho seperti dirinya, pasti Changmin sudah menyingkirkannya. Yunho lebih memilih membunuh para tangan kanannya daripada melihat mereka saling bersaing. Shim Changmin selalu diam dan bersabar tapi tidak untuk kali ini . Apalagi kini Kyuhyun dengan suka rela mendatanginya dan mengaku sebagai istrinya kepada Siwon dan Kibum. Masih teringat tadi malam saat Kibum mendatanginya, melabraknya dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap dan tatapan mematikannya menuduhnya telah merampas Kyuhyun darinya. Bila saja Siwon tak berada disana mungkin Kibum sudah membunuhnya. Beruntung Kibum tak sampai melukainya, bila terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya tentu rencana **besarnya **akan gagal. Rencana untuk membuat Cho Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Changmin sengaja menyisipkan obat tidur pada beberapa obat yang harus dikonsumsinya dan memastikan Kyuhyun meminumnya. Dosis obat tidur itu begitu kuat membuat seseorang dengan daya tahan tubuh sekuat apapun akan tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Seperti yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari amplop coklat yang dibawanya. Meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan membawa jempol nya perlahan ke stamp pad yang sudah basah oleh tinta. Menekannya pelan agar tinta itu berpindah mewarnai permukaan Jempol Kyuhyun. Setelah dirasa cukup, Changmin membawa nya ke surat yang sudah disiapkannya. Menempelkannya di atas nama Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai menaruh tangan Kyuhyun perlahan di dada Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, selamat. Sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi istri dari Shim Changmin"

TBC

Anyoeng, Akhirnya kembali dengan chapter baru ^.^ Terima kasih buat readers, buat yang kasih review. Percayalah itu sangat membantu author untuk terus semangat dalam menulis dan mencari ide-ide untuk cerita ini.

Sepertinya akan menjadi cerita dengan banyak chapter karena sampai chapter ini masih jauh dari klimaks yang sudah terbayang di imajinasi author. Semoga nanti tidak membosankan ne.

Tetep ditunggu review dan sarannya

See You di chapter depan

Yeye Kyunie ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Hanchul, Sibum, Changkyu, and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Trang...Prang...Duakk...

Suara berisik itu berasal dari ruang VIP sebuah kamar rawat di Jung Center Hospital. Beberapa keamanan dan staff kedokteran hanya bisa memandang horror dengan apa yang terjadi dikamar itu yang kini terkunci dari dalam. Akibat kejadian itu beberapa pasien diungsikan ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat beberapa puluh menit sebelum kejadian.

_45 menit sebelumnya_

"Nae Yeobo" kata Changmin sambil memaksa mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat tentunya, karena sedetik kemudian tangan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya kasar.

"Mau cari mati hn?!" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang malah terlihat imut dimata Changmin.

"Apakah begitu cara menyambut suami mu"

"Apa maksudmu tiang listrik?"

"Omo, sepertinya kau salah minum obat Yeobo, sampai suamimu saja tidak kau kenali"

"Grrrrrr" Oke Kyuhyun benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

"Kau yang mengatakan pada Siwonie dan Bummie bahwa kita menikah, hah...harusnya kau bilang sejak dulu pasti akan kunikahi dirimu lebih cepat. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir, karena kita sudah menikah sekarang"

"Kepalamu terbentur ya. Bicaramu jadi ngawur begitu"

Changmin tersenyum, tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari map yang dibawanya. Dan menunjukannya tepat didepan mata Kyuhyun.

"Congratulation Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang namamu berubah menjadi Shim Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menatap horror surat pernikahan didepannya. Apalagi tertera dengan jelas nama nya disana. Secepat kilat kyuhyun menyambar surat itu. Membacanya cepat sebelum merobeknya dengan sangat kasar.

"Silakan kau robek, itu hanya kopian yang aslinya sudah tersimpan di tempat yang aman."

Kemarahan Kyuhyun sudah diubun-ubun. Begitu teganya Changmin merampas status single nya dengan cara paling biadab itu.

"**MATI KAU TIANG LISTRIK!"**teriak Kyuhyun sambil menerjang Changmin. Tangan nya sudah terlepas dari borgol yang mengikatnya sejak kemarin. Kemarahan Kyuhyun membuat tenaganya menjadi lebih besar daripada biasanya. Kyuhyun memang ahli beladiri tapi ternyata Changmin juga merupakan sabuk hitam di beberapa cabang ilmu beladiri. Ketika Kyuhyun menyerang Changimin dengan brutal, Changmin dapat dengan mudah mengimbanginya. Terjadilah baku hantam di ruangan yang diwajibkan tenang itu. Semua barang-barang di dalam kamar itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat tendangan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengejar kemanapun Changmin menghindar.

"Kyu!"

Brakk

Kaki Kyuhyun kembali menyerang dengan tendangan mematikan ke arah Changmin. Tendangan itu hanya mengenai tembok yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari hidungnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah terus memberikan tendangan, tonjokan, dan gerakan mematikan seakan tidak sabar untuk memiting dan memutilasi namja yang mengaku suaminya itu.

Satu jam sudah acara baku hantam pasangan pengantin baru ini berlangsung. Batas aman Kyuhyun sudah berakhir, seperti yang Changmin prediksi. Kyuhyun mendadak susah bernafas.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Tubuhnya mendadak terkapar dilantai, mulutnya terbuka mencari udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur di keningnya. Changmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun, meraih kepala Kyuhyun cepat dan menempelkan mulutnya di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. Memberikan nafas bantuan rupanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun memberontak, tidak terima bibirnya disentuh Changmin, tapi pitingan Changmin begitu kuat menguncinya. Beberapa menit kemudian nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur, dan niat awal Changmin berubah haluan sekarang. Aksinya memberi nafasnya itu berganti dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil sekarang.

" Kau memang Brengsek" kata Kyuhyun kali ini bukan death glare yang diberikan tapi semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ne, dan aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak butuh cintamu"

"Tapi kau butuh pernikahan ini untuk menjadi alibi bagi Siwon dan Bummie. Bukankah ini suatu simbiosis yang saling menguntungkan"

"Aku tak akan menjadi istri yang baik asal kau tahu"

"Aku tidak butuh istri yang baik. Aku butuh dirimu. Aku tahu kau evil. Yeah kita bisa jadi duo evil yang sempurna"

"Aku melakukan ini demi Bummie dan Siwon"

"Ne, aku tahu. Dan aku tak peduli"

Changmin ingin mencium Kyuhyun saat pintu tiba-tiba terdobrak dari luar. Changmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke pintu mendapati Kibum yang menatap Horor mereka berdua di posisi berbahaya itu,

"Minie!"

"Oh shit"

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah baku hantam ronde kedua di ruang rawat itu. Siwon yang berdiri di depan pintu, memijit pelipisnya karena frustasi. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh Baby Suho yang ada digendongannya. Membuat wajah Appa dan aegya itu saling bertatapan.

"Jangan ditiru ne,"ucapnya kepada sang Aegya dan dijawab dengan senyuman khas bayi bermata mata bulat besar ini.

***Yunjae***

Oakwood Premier Coex Center, salah satu hotel terkenal di kawasan Gangnam ini menjadi tempat digelarnya pertemuan pengusaha keturunan korea baik mereka yang berdomisili di korea maupun luar negeri. Perhelatan itu begitu dinanti karena dihadiri oleh semua pengusaha dan tokoh berpengaruh di Korea. Para selebritis Korea yang sedang naik daun pun diundang. Sejak satu jam yang lalu pintu utama hotel itu ramai dengan berbagai mobil dengan merk terkenal yang mengantar tamu acara. Para pencari berita membanjiri halaman hotel itu untuk mengabadikan moment kedatangan mereka.

Saat ini mereka mengerumuni, sebuah mobil Maybach 62 Sedan yang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu berhenti tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada sosok yang keluar. Apakah yang akan terjadi, mari kita lihat.

"Yunnie, kita pulang saja ne. Joongie takut. Terlalu banyak orang" Joongie memeluk boneka gajah erat sambil melirik keluar jendela mobil.

"Ani, semua orang ingin melihat istri Jung Yunho. Jadi Joongie harus ikut. Bagaimana bila tiba-tiba ada yeoja cantik dan memaksa menemani Yunnie? Semua orang akan mengira yeoja itu istri Yunnie. Apa Joongie mau seperti itu hn?"

"Andwee...! Yunnie itu istri Joongie dan Jejoong hyung"

"Yunnie juga tidak mau. Jadi Joongie harus tetap pergi ne"

"Ngg...ya udah. Tapi Joongie boleh bawa boneka gajah kan?"

"Ani, tapi Joongie bisa membawa ini." Yunho menyodorkan sebuah gantungan kunci kecil dengan boneka gajah kecil. Mata Joongie berbinar saat menerima gantungan kunci yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan imut itu.

"Wuahhh kecil sekali..."

"Joongie jangan takut ne. Yunnie akan berusaha agar kita tidak terpisah. Bila hal itu sampai terjadi, Joongie panggil Jaejoong. Arraso?"

"Ne, Joongie akan panggil Jaejoong hyung"

"Kajja, pegang tangan Yunnie"

Joongie menerima uluran tangan Yunho, mereka berpandangan sesaat sebelum Yunho membuka pintu dan keluar disusul Joongie. Para wartawan langsung heboh menganbil gambar keduanya, apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya Jung Joongie mendampingi Sang suami dalam acara resmi seperti perhelatan besar ini. Jung Yunho mengenakan setelan jas armani serba hitam. Memasang tampang arogant dan cool seperti biasa. Sedangkan Joongie dengan setelan jas abu-abu tanpa dasi dengan aksesoris sapu tangan di saku jasnya nampak gugup memeluk erat lengan Yunho.

"Yun...Yunnie"

Yunho menoleh kearah memandang Yunho dengan mata besar dan air mata bening yang siap jatuh. Rupanya Joongie sedang melancarkan serangan Puppy eyes andalanya. Akhirnya Yunho menyerah. Joongie memang tak akan bisa berada di depan banyak orang asing. Memang salah dirinya yang tak ingin membagi istrinya itu dengan orang lain sehingga mengurungnya di Jung Mansion selama 15 tahun dan hanya keluar bila ada keluarga dan Junsu yang bersamanya.

"Ne, panggil Jaejoong" bisiknya memutuskan.

Mata besar itu berkedip, dan berubah dengan mata Jaejoong yang walau tetap besar nampak lebih dingin dan tajam.

"Jadilah anak baik"Bisik Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Ne, kau tak perlu ragu dengan kemampuan aktingku" balas Jaejoong berbisik

Jaejoong, menoleh kearah wartawan dan memberikan senyuman polos bak malaikat itu. Dan tanpa komando apapun, para wartawan itu kembali memberikan jepretan kamera bertubi-tubi melihat pasangan unik ini.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau biarkan Iblis itu menculik salah satu malaikat-Mu" guman salah satu diantara mereka.

***Yunjae***

Hall hotel yang disulap dengan desain mewah itu mejadi tempat perhelatan. Setelah sambutan dari penyelenggara, para tamu undangan kini sedang menikmati hidangan dan saling mengobrol mengenai perkembangan perusahaan mereka dan isu-isu yang sedang hangat yang sedang terjadi. Jaejoong selalu mendampingi Yunho dan ikut mengobrol bersama mereka. Jaejoong yang aslinya sangat jenius mengenai bidang itu mampu berakting polos dan menjawab apapun pertanyaan mereka dengan jawaban ala Joongie. Membuatnya cepat disukai oleh tamu-tamu disana, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Yunho sangat tidak menyukainya. Jaejoong yang menyadari kecemburuan suaminya itu malah semakin menggodanya dengan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kris salah satu pengusaha muda keturunan China yang saat ini sedang menaiki tangga kesuksesan. Mata musang Yunho berkilat marah menjanjikan kematian

"Jangan memandangnya seolah kau akan membunuhnya. Akulah yang menggodanya. Harusnya kau marah padaku." bisik Jaejoong saat Kris sudah pergi bergabung dengan pasangannya Tao.

"Ani. Itu adalah kebohongan besar Jae. Kau adalah milikku . Bila saja sampai terjadi kau tidur dengan orang lainpun. Kau tetap milikku. Kau tahu aku tidak akan menghukummu tapi aku akan membunuh orang yang bersamamu."

"Kau tahu hal itu tak akan terjadi. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk mengkhianatimu"

Kesedihan akan perpisahan mereka yang menyakitkan dimasa lalu membuat mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk selalu bersama.

"Ne.."

"Lagipula, Kris memiliki tunangan yang galak. Aku sengaja menggodanya agar Si Huang Tao itu menghukumnya. Paling tidak dia tidak akan mendapat jatah sebulan. Aishh ..Keusilanku mendadak kambuh. Kau harus memeriksakan tubuhku. Siapa tahu aku hamil..."

"Yunho!"Sebuah sapaan mengganggu keduanya. Pasangan ibu dan anak dari keluarga Kim lah yang menghampiri mereka. Keduanya nampak cantik dan anggun. Mengenakan gaun berwarna krem. Yoona dengan rambut digelung sederhana dan gaun panjang sopan sedangkan Yurri mengenakan gaun panjang dengan potongan dipunggung memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Rambutnya diikat menyamping.

"Yoona Ahjuma" Yunho membungkuk hormat memberi salam. Walaupun dia sangat tidak menyukai Yoona, tapi dia harus bermain cerdik disini.

"Hai Yoona Ahjuma" sapa Jaejoong yang sukses memperagakan gaya khas Joongie.

"Hmph..akhirnya kau membawa istrimu ke jamuan resmi"

"Ne . Sepertinya Ahjuma juga membawa seseorang kali ini"

"Dia putriku"

"Kim Yurri imnida" Yurri memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Jung Yunho imnida"

"Jung Joongie Imnida. **Istri** Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong tidak mau ketinggalan.

Mata Yoona menyipit, mendengar perkenalan Jaejoong. Sepertinya pesan tersembunyi yang ingin disampaikan Jaejoong itu tepat mengenai sensitifitas Yoona.

"Aku tidak melihat Heechull, dia tidak ikut?"

"Ne, Appa sedang tidak enak badan dan Umma menjaganya di rumah."

"Aku akan menjenguknya besok kalau begitu"

"Gumawo Ahjuma"

"Omo!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri Yurri. Tanpa ijin memutar tubuh Yurri memperlihatkan punggung Yurri

"Baju Nunna kenapa bolong? Apa Nunna tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sepolos mungkin

"Ini..."

"Aigoo Nunna bisa sakit tunggu sebentar ne"

Jaejoong memutar pandangan mencari sesuatu. Matanya berbinar licik saat melihat seorang waiter ingin mengganti taplak meja. Jaejoong berlari menghampirinya meninggalkan Yoona dan Yurri yang bingung dengan ulah targetnya itu. Tak lama kemudia Jaejoong kembali dengan sebuah taplak meja putih ditangannya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Jaejoong membuka kain itu dan melilitnya di tubuh Yurri menutupi punggung bolongnya.

"Nah sekarang Nunna tidak akan kedinginan lagi" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu bengong sesaat sebelum, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos istri Yunho itu. Yurri? Jangan ditanya. Saat ini wajahnya sangat merah menahan malu dan marah secara bersamaan. Tanpa berkata apapun Yurri meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yu..Yurri"panggil Yoona yang tak dihiraukan Yurri sama sekali.

"Waeyo, ahjuma, Joongie salah ya"

Yoona tak menjawab, menatap dingin Joongie sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul putrinya.

Yurri berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hall hotel, Kain yang berfungsi sebagai taplak meja itu sudah sudah dibuangnya secara kasar. Wajah cantiknya berubah menyeramkan dan penuh kebencian saat membayangkan wajah istri Yunho yang mengerjainya barusan

"Jung Joongie, tunggu saja pembalasanku"

***Yunjae***

Saat melihat es krim yang begitu banyak, Joongie yang sedang berada di dunia Oz tergoda. Joongie merengek untuk berpindah posisi lagi. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong mengiyakan saja. Saat ini Joongie sedang duduk di sebuah meja sebuah cup es krim beraneka rasa. Yunho sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang rekan bisnisnya tak jauh dari istrinya. Tetap mengawasi Joongie disela obrolan seriusnya.

"Anyeong, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Joongie mendongak dan melihat seorang kakek yang masih terlihat tampan.

"Nugu?"

"Harabeoji capek, bolehkah Harabeoji duduk disini?"

"Ne, Harabeoji ayo cepat duduk. Kasian...capek eoh?"

Kakek, yang ternyata bernama Kim Young Joo itu duduk di sebelah Joongie. Meletakkan jus strawberry yang dibawanya. Entah kenapa begitu melihat jus itu, Joongie sangat menginginkannya, sempat ada air liur yang hampir menetes andai saja Yunho tidak datang tepat waktu mengusap bibir Joongie dengan sapu tangan.

"Yunnie..."

"Ne, Ayo es Krimnya keburu meleleh"

"Joongie tidak mau Es krimnya lagi Yunnie..."

"Trus Joongie mau apa?"

Joongie tidak menjawab tapi matanya melirik Jus Strawberry itu meja dekat Young Joo. Yunho yang mengikuti lirikan Joongie langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud istrinya itu.

"Joongie..."Yunho memanggil istrinya yang terlihat hampir menangis.

"Kalau Joongie mau, ini buat Joongie ne" kata Young Joo yang mengamati pasangan suami istri itu.

"Jinja?"

"Ne"

Wajah dan mata Joongie berbinar senang saat Young Joo menyerahkan jus strawberry miliknya. Joongie tersenyum cerah sekali saat menerimanya.

"Gumawo Haraboeji..."

"Kim, panggil Haraboeji Kim"

"Ne, gumawo haraboeji Kim.."

Joongie memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum meminum jus nya dengan semangat. Sementara Yunho dan Young Joo saling pandang penuh arti.

Malam sudah sangat larut, semua maid dan pekerja di Jung Mansion sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Hankyung dan Heechul juga sudah tertidur pulas. Tinggal Joongie yang sejak tadi bergerak berguling-guling di tempat tidur.

"Joongie, waeyo?" tanya Yunho yang akhirnya terbangun karena gerakan-gerakan Joongie.

"Hiks...Yunnie"

"Ne Joongie ingin apa?"

"Joongie...Joongie mau.."

"Iya Joongie mau apa?" tanya Yunho sabar

"Hiks...Joongie mau bobo dengan Kim Haraboeji, otoke?"

"MWO?!"

TBC

Anyoeng, Chapter baru lagi^^. Author berhasil menulis satu chapter kembali.

Gumawo buat semuanya, para readers, yang kasih review dan semangat juga saran yang sangat membantu author#bow. Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan.

Walaupun Author pasti tetep nulis chapter selanjutnya, Review dan saran masih terus Author tunggu ne.

See You at Chapter 8!

Yeye Kyunie ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Hanchul, Sibum, and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Heechul terbangun saat telepon dimeja kamar itu berbunyi. Setengah mengantuk Heechul mengangkatnya,

" Yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"Jinja?"

"..."

"Ne, Umma segera kesana?"

Heechul menutup telepon sedikit kasar dan membangunkan Hankyung.

"Chullie, waeyo?"

"Dari Yunho, katanya butuh bantuan menenangkan Joongie"

"Joongie?"

"Hyung, kembali tidur saja, biar aku liat apa yang terjadi,"

"Ani, Hyung ikut."

"Hyung..."

"Aku sudah sehat Chuliie."

"Hah...ya sudah. Kajja"

Pasangan Jung senior itu segera menuju ke kamar pasangan Jung Junior yang terletak beberapa kamar dari kamar mereka. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Heechul membuka pintu dan masuk disusul Hankyung dibelakang.

"Omo!"

Heechull tentu kaget mendapati menantu kesayangannya ini dalam kondisi paling tragis. Matanya yang besar semakin besar karena bengkak dan tentu saja masih ada anak sungai yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, wajah terutama bagian hidungnya sangat merah, nafasnya tidak teratur karena sesak, satu tangannya memeluk boneka gajah erat sementara tangan satunya memegang ujung jakama yang dikenakan Yunho.

"Joongie, waeyo? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Heechul lembut mengusap kepala menantunya itu.

"Ani Umma... Hiks...Joongie tidak sakit...Hiks...tapi Joongie.."

"Iya Joongie mau apa?"

"Joongie mau Hiks...bobo sama Haraboeji Kim"

"MWO?"

Mata Heechul hampir melotot mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Joongie yang sejak bayi hanya mau tidur dengan Yunho tiba-tiba punya keinginan untuk tidur dengan Appa dari sahabatnya. Apalagi Joongie tidak pernah menangis sampai seperti ini. Joongie walaupun manja tidak akan pernah memaksakan kehendaknya. Bahkan jarang menangis. Kening Heechull berkerut nampak berpikir kemungkinan –kemungkinan penyebab keanehan pada Joongie dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan...

Mendadak Heechul menyeringai senang membuat suami dan anaknya heran.

"Joongie mau ke tempat Haraboeji Kim?"

"Joongie ingin sekali Umma Hiks..otoke?"

"Joongie tahu sekarang sudah jam dua pagi dan Haraboeji Kim sudah begitu tua, apa Joongie tega membangunkanya? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba sakit? Joongie mau Haraboeji Kim sakit?"

"Ani... Joongie tidak mau Umma"

"Besok Umma akan antar ke tempat Haraboeji Kim."

"Jinja?"

"Ne Umma janji. Sekarang Joongie tidur ne. Mau tidur sama Umma apa sama Yunnie?"

"Sama Yunnie saja Umma. Yunnie, kajja kita Bobo lagi ne, Bobo sama Haraboejinya besok saja"

Yunho tersenyum memeluk istrinya dari samping. Mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ummanya. Setelah itu Heechull dan Hankyung pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Joongie sudah mulai mengantuk, janji Umma Heechul rupanya cukup membuatnya puas dan dapat tertidur. Yunho masih setia memeluk istrinya. Tidak ada alasan untuk kesal dengan keinginan tiba-tiba sang istri toh Kim Young Joo adalah kakek Joongie dan Jaejoong. Tidak heran bila hubungan darah diantara mereka saling menarik satu sama lain. Walaupun begitu, Yunho akan tetap waspada apalagi Yoona dan Yurri akan semakin dekat dengan istrinya bila Joongie sering bertemu dengan Young Joo dimasa depan.

***Yunjae***

Begitu pagi menjelang Joongie sudah bangun, melayani suami seperti biasa. Membangunkan Yunho, menemaninya mandi, membantu memakaikan baju dan sarapan bersama. Kelihatannya Joongie tidak bersekolah pagi ini, Joongie ingin menagih janji Umma Chulie untuk menemui Haraboeji Kim. Keinginannya begitu kuat sampai-sampai tak membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil alih tubuhnya. Jangan salah kekuatan Joongie akan lebih mendominasi tubuh itu bila sedang sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

Setelah mengantar Yunho sampai ke pintu seperti istri yang baik, Joongie langsung menghampiri Heechull yang membantu para maid merapikan meja makan.

"Umma ayo kita ke tempat Haraboeji Kim"tagihnya

"Ne, tapi sebelumnya kita ke dokter Sunny dulu "

"Joongie tidak sakit Umma, kenapa harus ke tempat Sunny Nunna?"

"Cuma sebentar, lagipula ini masih pagi. Haraboeji Kim belum bangun."

"O.0 ya udah ketempat Sunny Nunna dulu."

Joongie membantu merapikan meja seperti yang dilakukannya bila tak bersekolah. Dari kecil Heechul sudah melatihnya menjadi istri yang baik selalu membantu maid bila sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Setelah semuanya selesai Heechul segera membawa Joongie ke rumah Jung Center Hospital untuk menemui Sunny, keponakan jauh sekaligus dokter kandungan.

"Jadi, apakah Joongieku hamil?" tanya Heechul begitu Sunny selesai melakukan beberapa test.

"Ne, Ahjuma. Selamat Joongie hamil. Usia kandungannya sekitar satu bulan"

"Kyyaaa, Joongieku hamil..." Heechul begitu bahagia sekarang, dipeluknya Joongie yang berada disampingnya begitu erat. Penantiannya selama dua tahun akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"Joongie hamil ya Umma, Joongie akan punya Baby?"tanya Joongie dengan wajah ceria

"Ne, delapan bulan lagi, Joongie akan punya Baby"

"Wuahh Joongie sudah tidak sabar ingin mengajaknya bermain boneka gajah"

"Kehamilan Joongie sangat kuat jadi tak perlu ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sepertinya Joongie tidak mengalami Morning sick seperti kebanyakan orang hamil. Walaupun begitu Joongie harus tetap hati-hati agar tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan sang aegya"jelas Sunny panjang lebar. Heechul mendengarkan baik-baik setiap detail penjelasan Sunny. Karena ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhirnya Joongie hamil. Seperti pendahulunya, keturunan Jung hanya akan dapat memberikan keturunan sekali jadi Heechul akan menjaganya mati-matian. Kelangsungan generasi keluarga Jung berada di tangan Joongie. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada bayi Joongie, Yunho tidak akan memiliki keturunan lagi.

***Yunjae***

Tuhan sedang sangat baik kepadanya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Young Joo, saat melihat wajah cucunya, Joongie yang saat ini sedang terlelap dalam dekapannya. Keduanya sedang berada di sofa ruang keluarga kediaman Kim. Joongie duduk disampingnya dan menidurkan kepalanya di dada kakek berusia 62 tahun itu. Tangannya mendekap boneka gajah kesayangannya. Pemandangan yang membuat Kim Young Joo meneteskan air mata saking bahagianya. Cucunya yang hilang selama 17 tahun itu kini berada di dekapannya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat Heechul dan Joongie tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Young Joo dan Hechul saling mengenal karena pertemanannya dengan Yoona.

_Flash back_

"Joongie ingin bobo dengan Haraboeji?" tanya Young Joo memastikan saat Heechull menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Ne. Joongie ingin bobo dengan Haraboeji sebentar. Boleh ya?"

"Ne...ne"

Joongie tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya. Buru-buru joongie duduk disebelah Young Joo dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada namja yang masih terlihat gagah diusianya yang sudah senja itu. Tangannya tidak lepas dari boneka gajah yang dibawanya itu. Mulutnya mulai menguap kecil dan dalam hitungan menit, mata besar itu menutup. Joongie tertidur.

Young Joo masih takjud dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya saat Heechull menyelanya.

"Joongie sedang hamil Ajushi, sepertinya dia mengidam untuk tidur dengan Ajushi."

"Benarkah Joongie hamil?"

"Ne, baru satu bulan. Mian bila jadi merepotkan jadwal Ajushi hari ini"

"Ani.." Andai Heechul tahu betapa bahagianya Young Joo saat ini. Demi hal ini Young Joo akan melakukan apapun termasuk menelantarkan jadwal untuknya hari ini.

_End flashback_

Nafas Joongie masih teratur didekapnya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun. Heechull sedang keluar sebentar untuk menelpon Yunho dan suaminya membagi kebahagiannya tentang kehamilan Joongie.

"Appa?" Yoona menatap horror Appanya yang sedang mendekap Joongie yang tidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Ssstt. Kau bisa membangunkannya?"

"Apa maksudnya ini Appa? Kenapa dia bisa sampai disini?" tanya Yoona bertubi tak menghiraukan peringatan Young Joo.

"Yoona. Dia juga cucu Appa. Dia adalah putra Sooyoung"

"Mwo?" teriak Yoona dan Heechul bersamaan. Heechul yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga Kim refleks berteriak karena kaget. Membangunkan Joongie yang tertidur.

"Ngg..." Mata Joongie mengerjap pelan. Tangannya mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Yak. Kau membuatnya terbangun." Omel Heechull tidak menyadari bahwa dia juga ikut ambil suara dalam teriakan itu.

"Umma, Haraboeji Kim kenapa tiba-tiba Yoona Ajuhuma teriak?" tanya Joongie dengan mata sayu karena masih mengantuk.

"Yoona Ahjumma Cuma kaget. Kajja Joongie tidur lagi ne?" bujuk Young Joo

"Ani. Joongie sudah tidak pengen bobo lagi. Tapi besok Joongie akan main lagi kesini. Joongie boleh main lagi kesinikan?"

"Ne, tentu saja boleh?"

Joongie tersenyum manis kearah Young Joo. Setelah itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Heechull.

"Umma, Kajja kita pulang ne. "

Heechull tak menolak ajakan Joongie karena aura ruangan itu sedikit dingin. Yoona sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat berbicara dengan Young Joo. Heechul berpamitan dengan Yoona dan Young joo sebelum pulang bersama Joongie meninggalkan kedua Ayah dan anak itu.

"Apa maksud Appa ?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Joongie adalah putra Sooyoung. Selama ini rupanya anak itu tidak meninggal dan diasuh oleh Hechul dan suaminya."

"Dan Appa percaya begitu saja? Mungkin saja dia anak orang lain."

"Appa tidak ingin membahasnya Yoona. Appa hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan cucu Appa"

"Appa tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu dengan Yurri"

"Bukan salahku. Kau dan Yurri selalu sibuk dengan diri kalian sendiri. Terlalu sibuk menggapai ambisi kalian. Kita bertiga tahu, kalian tidak pernah memikirkan Appa. Sudahlah tak perlu diperpanjang. Appa ingin kekantor." Young Joo meninggalkan Yoona yang tampak menggeram kesal.

"Sooyoung, dalam kematianpun kau selalu merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku"

***Yunjae***

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kearah awan yang mengumpul dilangit dari atap Jung Center Hospital. Berada atas bangunan tinggi adalah salah satu hobinya selain Game.

"Disini sangat dingin My Kyu. Tidak baik untuk pemulihanmu?"

"Kau panggil aku apa tiang listrik.?"

"My Kyu. Kita sudah menikah sekarang. Jadi kita harus punya panggilan sayang"ucap Changmin sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja tiang listrik"

"Ani, tiang listrik bukanlah panggilan sayang. Cobalah cari panggilan yang lebih keren"

"Tidak ada panggilan keren yang pantas untukmu. Untuk apa kau kesini.?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan istriku. Bagaimana bila kau melompat dari sini, kau pasti akan mati. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu My Kyu"

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu kau hanya bermain disini"

"Aku tidak menganggap ini sebagai permainan."

"Jadi kita benar-benar suami istri. Lalu kenapa kita tak pernah bercinta"

"Kyu, jangan memancingku. Aku bisa merasukimu disini dan aku tak akan berhenti walau kau memohon sekalipun"

"Aku tidak takut"

Kyuhyun tak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang, entah setan mana yang berhasil menggodanya sehingga mulutnya dapat berbicara seperi itu. Bibir Changmin sudah memagut sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menarik nafas. Changmin menciumnya intens, lidahnya bermain-main didalam mulut begitu liar sehingga Kyuhyun harus menyerah kepada bibir Changmin, kepada ciuman Changmin.

"Tidak disini My Kyu" kata Changmin melepas ciumanya dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Nafas Kyuhyun masih terengah akibat kegiatan panas mereka.

"Malam pertama kita tidak akan kita lakukan di atap rumah sakit tapi sebuah tempat yang romantis. Bagimana bila kita bulan madu hn"

"Aku lebih memilih 100 kaset game terbaru"

"Aha, kau memberiku ide My Kyu, bagaimana bila kita bercinta diatas tebaran kaset game?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menistakan kaset game kesayanganku seperti itu"

"Ne, sekarang ayo masuk kedalam. Besok kita akan pergi ke rumah idaman kita"

Changmin menyeret Kyuhyun lembut. Mengajaknya kembali ke kamar rawatnya yang baru. Kamar rawatnya yang lama sedang dalam tahap renovasi akibat baku hantam antara Cho bersaudara dengan Changmin kemarin.

***Yunjae***

Junsu langsung pergi ke diaman Jung begitu pulang dari Shinki High School. Junsu ingin memastikan kebenaran kabar bahwa Joongie hamil dan tidak akan bersekolah lagi. Joongie sedang duduk dekat kolam ikan saat Junsu menemuinya.

"Sejak kapan disini ada kolam ikan?"tanya Junsu heran. Terakhir berkunjung tidak ada kolam ikan di kediaman Jung.

"Baru saja dibuat Suie, entah kenapa Joongie ingin sekali memelihara ikan. Umma langsung menyuruh Cha Ajushi untuk membuatnya. Lihat ikannya lucu-lucu. Ada delapan. Itu namanya Hyukie, itu Bimmie, itu Won-won, ini Chang-chang..." Joonggie dengan semangat menjelaskan nama-nama ikan yang entah kenapa mirip dengan nama nama orang yang Junsu kenal itu.

"Jadi benar Joongie hamil?"

"Ne, delapan bulan lagi babynya keluar. Joongie sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya."

"Katanya Joongie tidak akan bersekolah lagi. "

"Suie tidak usah khawatir, walau Joongie tidak sekolah lagi Joongie tetap akan sering bermain dengan Suie seperti dulu sebelum Joongie bersekolah."

Junsu tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Selama 15 tahun hidup Joongie terkurung di Jung Mansion karena keegoisan Yunho yang terlalu paranoid akan kehilangan istrinya. Kesempatan bersekolah di Shinki pun belum sampai dua tahun dan kini Joongie harus terkurung lagi karena kehamilannya. Junsu sangat tahu artinya sebuah kehamilan pada keluarga Jung. Jadi diapun akan sangat mengerti. Lagipula mereka tak benar-benar mengurung Joongie, Joongie masih bebas keluar asalkan ada yang menemaninya. Yah secara teknis Joongie sudah bergelar MBA dari universitas ternama di Eropa. Setelah selesai Home Schooling, Joongie mengikuti ujian dan lulus dengan nilai Cum Laude. Jadi sebenarnya Joongie tidak perlu sekolah.

Keduanya mengobrol akrab seperti biasanya. Junsu mmenceritakan betapa kehilangannya teman-teman sekolahnya saat Lee sosengnim mengumumkan bahwa Joongie tidak akan bersekolah lagi. Joongie tersenyum sedih saat mendengarnya.

"Bilang Joongie juga akan merindukan mereka, ne"

"Merindukan siapa Joongie?"sela Yunho yang datang bersama Yoochun.

"Yunnie!" panggil Joongie sambil berlari memeluk Yunho

"Joongie kangen..."

Melihat kemesraan pasangan Yunjae, Yoochun mengangkat tangannya minta dipeluk Junsu. Tapi Junsu hanya memandang aneh.

"Jangan meminta gendong padaku Chunie, badanmu lebih besar dariku" katanya kemudian yang membuat Yoochun sweatdrop. Namun langsung memeluk Junsu cepat.

"Aku tak minta digendong Suie, aku meminta ini"

"Aishh...sesak Chunie"

"Chunie Hyung, kasian Suie jadi sesak. Jangan keras-keras peluknya" lerai Joongie.

"Ne, Kajja Suie kita pulang. Umma sudah menunggu kita. Kau lupa kita akan makan malam bersama mereka."

"Aigoo...pasti mereka memaksa kita menikah lagi" keluh Junsu mengecurutkan bibirnya yang mengundang senyuman gemas Yoochun.

Pasangan Yoosu itu pamit meninggalkan Joongie yang kini sudah berpindah posisi dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Keduanya masih duduk di tepi kolam ikan.

"Sudah selesai acara selingkuhnya?"

"Itu keinginnan Joongie. Lagipula dia adalah Haraboeji kami"

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahuinya.?"

"Kami mendengar saat Haraboeji Kim berbicara dengan Yoona. Makanya Joongie ingin cepat-cepat pulang begitu bangun. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Tiba-tiba memiliki seorang Haraboeji."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Haraboeji Kim penting, tapi dirimu adalah yang paling penting"

Yunho tersenyum hangat sebelum mengecup lembut Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.."

"Ne.."

"Kau tahu aku lebih suka boneka beruang daripada gajah. Aku baru saja menghitung koleksi boneka gajah milik Joongie. Semuanya ada 258. Aku mau boneka beruang sebanyak itu sekarang "

"?"

TBC

Anyoeng, Akhirnya update lagi#Fiuhhh. Author ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum tergoda untuk menulis cerita baru. Terima kasih buat readers, yang kasih review, saran dan semangat ne#bow. Kalian benar-benar membuat Author semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Tetep ditunggu review dan sarannya

Yeye Kyunie ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance& Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Hanchul, Sibum, Hyukhae and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Memenuhi keinginan Jaejoong bukanlah hal sulit. Yunho hanya heran mengenai pilihan Jaejoong. Sangat bukan Jaejoong sekali. Jaejoong yang biasanya lebih memilih model senjata api atau pedang kuno dari suatu negara tertentu.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja"

"Ne, kenapa kau masih tetap disini Yunnie? Kau tidak dengar aku ingin Boneka beruang?"

"Aku hanya heran. Kenapa tidak memilih pedang kuno atau jenis senjata terbaru.?"

"Hal seperti itu sangat tak baik untuk Aegya. Kita akan mengajarinya kalau sudah cukup dewasa. Sekarang Aegya menginginkan boneka beruang. Dan aku tak akan mengampunimu bila kau tak membawa ke-258 boneka itu sekarang dan harus kau yang membelinya bukan orang lain"

"Arraso, tapi apa imbalannya untuk ku hn?"

"Sangat setimpal tenang saja"

Yunho tersenyum berbahaya sebelum pergi mencari keinginan sang istri. Sepergian Yunho, Jaejoong masih duduk di dekat kolam mengamati ikan dalam kolam sebentar sebelum memanggil beberapa maid, meminta mereka menyiapkan ruangan untuk calon koleksi boneka beruangnya.

Eunhyuk sedang berada didepan apartemen Donghae, bermaksud mengajak makan malam bersama. Di tangannya sudah membawa serangkai bunga kesayangan Donghae. Setelah mengatur nafas bersiap menghadapi kemarahan namjacingunya. Namun sebelum tangannya memencet bell, handphone nya berdering.

"Aishh" keluhnya saat mengetahui siapa sang pengganggu itu.

"Ne Jung ssi"

"..."

"Ne arasso"

Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah. Lagi-lagi gagal meminta maaf. Eunhyuk tetap memencet bell apartemen Donghae. Meletakkan bunga tulip putih didepan pintu sebelum berlari memenuhi panggilan Bos besarnya.

Kriet...pintu terbuka menampilkan Donghae. Namjachingu Eunhyuk ini hanya tersenyum kecut saat hanya mendapati bunga lili tanpa sang namjachingu. Bukan hal baru lagi bila Eunhyuk tak selalu ada untuknya. Walaupun Donghae nampak selalu kesal di hadapan Eunhyuk, namun sebenarnya Donghae paling memikirkan Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengambil bunga itu sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Meletakkan bunga itu dimeja makan kemudian bergegas ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum dibawah sana tanpa melepas pandangan dari jendela tempat Donghae mengintip.

"Saranghae" Donghae membaca gerakan bibir Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk berlari kearah mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Nado saranghae" bisik Donghae.

Setelah Eunhyuk tak terlihat lagi. Donghae kembali ke meja makan dan memandangi bunga lili dihadapannya. Donghae tidak dapat menyalahkan Eunhyuk yang selalu sibuk dengan keluarga Jung. Itu memang kewajibannya yang sudah menjual dirinya kepada Jung Yunho. Dan itu adalah karena dirinya.

Ibu Donghae masih terlalu muda saat melahirkan Donghae, memilih meninggalkan Donghae dengan Halmonie nya dan tak pernah kembali. Saat usianya 5 tahun sang Halmonie meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di dunia ini. Donghae yang sempat tinggal di panti asuhan ini memilih kabur dan bertemu dengan Eunhyuk yang juga hidup seorang diri. Eunhyuk juga sama dengan dirinya, dibuang oleh orang tuanya dan hidup di sebuah perumahan kumuh di pinggir kota. Keduanya cepat akrab dan saling bergantung. Eunhyuk yang 4 tahun lebih tua selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Mereka berdua bekerja sebagai kuli didekat pelabuhan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keduanya. Hingga suatu hari Donghae kecelakaan dan kritis. Eunhyuk yang dalam kepanikannya itu bertemu dengan Yunho yang saat itu masih berada di bangku Junior School. Yunho berjanji akan membantu Eunhyuk asal mau menjual diri padanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk menyetujuinya. Sejak saat itu, Eunhyuk bekerja di keluarga Jung. Yunho tak sejahat perkataanya. Walaupun Eunhyuk adalah manusia yang dibelinya, Yunho memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dia memberikan tempat tinggal dan biaya hidup yang layak sehingga keduanya dapat bersekolah. Bahkan Nyonya Jung mendaftarkan beasiswa bagi Donghae yang memang pintar. Serta jaminan bekerja di Jung Corp bila lulus nanti. Eunhyuk telah mengorbankan begitu banyak untuknya jadi mana mungkin dia akan marah padanya. Selamanya seorang Lee Donghae tidak akan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

***Yunjae***

Eunhyuk terbengong saat melihat,Yunho tampak memilih beberapa boneka beruang. Yunho hanya menunjuk sedangkan beberapa pelayan toko mengambilkannya kemudian dikumpulkan untuk di kirim ke kediaman Jung.

"Apa Jung ssi tidak salah beli? Setahuku Joongie ssi sangat menyukai boneka gajah bukan boneka beruang"

"Ini untuk Jaejoong? Dia meminta 258. Bahkan besar kecilnya harus sesuai dengan permintaannya" Jelas Yunho terus fokus dengan layar smart phonenya membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Jaejoong dan terus menunjuki boneka yang beruang yang diinginkan.

"Kau tahu istriku sedang hamil. Kau harus lebih hati-hati menjaganya. Kaulah yg pertama kali kugantung bila terjadi apa-apa dengannya"

"Ne..Jung ssi"

Satu jam kemudian acara belanja boneka beruang itupun selesai. Toko boneka beruang terbesar korea hampir kosong dibuatnya. Boneka-boneka itu dibawa ke kediaman Jung dengan beberapa mobil box. Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar menunggu didepan pintu saat boneka itu datang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Jaejoong menghitung semuanya dan tersenyun saat pas dengan jumlah yang seharusnya. Jaejoong dibantu beberapa maid menyusun boneka-boneka itu yang menghabiskan dua ruang kamar itu. Jaejoong yang kelelahan langsung tertidur tanpa ingat tentang hal yang dijanjikan kepada sang suami.

Yunho memandangi istrinya yang kini tertidur kelelahan di kamar mereka. Diusapnya rambut kesayangannya itu dan mengecup keningnya pelan. Yunho menyikap baju istrinya dan memperlihatkan perut istrinya yang masih rata. Yunho memiliki alasan kuat kenapa menginginkan istrinya hamil cepat. Rupanya Yunho merasa bersalah dengan anaknya di kehidupan lalu. Karena keegoisannya Yunho memilih mati bersama istinya dan meninggalkan anaknya sendirian. Tapi kini dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang. Tragedy itu. Yunho tidak akan membiarkannya. Yunho mengecup perut istrinya sebelum memeluknya dan ikut terlelap.

Yoona akan mengambil minuman, saat mendengar obrolan dua maid yang sedang membersihkan piring kotor dimeja makan.

"Kau tahu namja cantik yang siang tadi kemari. Katanya dia sedang hamil dan ngidam minta bobo sama Young Joo sajangnim."

"Benarkah? Hihihi lucu sekali"

Trang...gelas digenggaman Yoona jatuh karena terlalu kaget mendengar kabar itu. Dua maid itu langsung menoleh takut ke arah Yoona. Yoona meminta untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas itu sebelum mendudukan dirinya di sofa di ruang keluarga Kim. Kehamilan seorang Jung Joongie berarti skak matt baginya. Sudah rahasia umum bila keturunan Jung hanya dapat mempunyai anak sekali. Bilapun Yurri berhasil menjerat Yunho pun, Yurri tidak akan dapat mengandung anak Yunho. Belum lagi Joongie adalah putra Sooyoung. Appa nya pasti akan lebih memilih Joongie sebagai penerusnya. Yoona tidak terlalu tertarik dengan harta atau kedudukan Keluarga Kim, tapi Yoona tidak rela bila semua itu harus beralih tangan ke tangan keponakannya. Terlebih itu adalah anak Sooyoung yang dibencinya.

"Aku harus benar-benar harus menyingkirkannya segera. Aku tidak peduli bila Yunho dan Heechul membunuhku karenanya. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus membunuh orang itu"

***Yunjae***

Ada yang berbeda di dunia Oz kali ini. Ruangan Jaejoong yang biasanya hanya ada boneka gajah berwarna hitam kini terdapat beberapa boneka beruang hampir separuhnya.

"Sejak kapan Hyung menyukai beruang?" tanya Joongie yang kini sedang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang menyusun koleksi terbarunya.

"Entahlah, mungkin keinginan aegya didalam perut kita"

"Ne...lagian boneka beruangnya mirip Yunnie. Hehehe"

"Apa Joongie baik-baik saja dengan kehadiran Haraboeji Kim?"

"Joongie belum terbiasa saja. Tapi Joongie selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan Haraboeji Kim. Besok Joongie mau main kesana lagi"

"Tapi tetap hati-hati ne, di rumah Haraboeji ada dua betina serigala liar yang ingin memakan Joongie"

"Jinja?"

"Ne. Jadi hati-hati kalau sedang disana."

"Ya udah nanti Joongie akan hati-hati."

Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat Joongie yang begitu polos. Dipeluknya Saeng kesayangannya itu.

"Tenang saja ne, Hyung akan selalu melindungi Joongie dan aegya"

Jaejoong merasakan benda kenyal dan lembut mencium salah satu titik nadi dilehernya saat terbangun dipagi itu.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kemari hn?" bisik Yunho yang kini sudah polos tanpa busana begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Apa ini hobi barumu, menelanjangi istrimu yang sedang tidur."

"Ani, kau salah Jae, kita selalu tidur tanpa busana"

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong pelan, membelainya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau lebih suka kasar saat kita bercinta. Tapi karena kau sedang hamil, jangan protes bila aku merasukimu seperti aku merasuki Joongie"

Jaejoong tak sempat menjawab, Yunho sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Mencuimnya intens dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut.

"Rentangkan pahamu Jae" bisik Yunho dengan nada khas memerintahnya.

Jaejoong merentangkan pahanya sedikit bermaksud menggoda suaminya. Yunho membelai junior Jaejoong sebelum mengusap hole pink yang menjadi candunya sejak pertama kali memasukinya. Tanpa peringatan, Yunho memasukkan satu jari kedalamnya.

"Akh..." Jaejoong tak menolaknya, malah sengaja menghisap kuat jari Yunho .

"Berikan aku lebih.." Pintanya dengan nafas memburu karena nafsu. Dan dengan senang hati Yunho menambah dijid jari kedalamnya membuat nafas Jaejoong kembali tecekat.

"Begitu lembut, begitu ketat dan ini adalah milikku" kata Yunho yang terdengar murni posesif.

"Aku akan menciumnya disini"

"Yun..Yunnie..."

"Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu yang memanggil namaku"

Yunho menarik tangannya dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong sekilas sebelum membawa bibirnya menelusuri dada, pusar dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan hole pink yang kini berkedut.

Tanpa ragu Yunho mengecupnya sebelum mencumbu daerah paling sensitif kedua istrinya itu dengan lidahnya. Tangannya membelai keras junior Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong melengkungkan punggungnya kerena nikmat. Cairan putih sudah mulai mengucur diujung junior Jaejoong, tahu istrinya sudah berada di ambang batas klimaks, Yunho berhenti.

"Kau tak boleh keluar sekarang Jae. Kau hanya boleh keluar saat aku merasukimu"

"Yun..." Geram Jaejoong yang tidak suka dengan tindakan Yunho

"Ingat Jae, kali ini pelan-pelan. Bila kau tak suka Yunnie mu ini akan mengikatmu lain kali"

Yunho merangkak naik. Mencium kuat bibir Jaejoong sebelum merasuki tubuh istrinya dengan hujaman pelan dan tegas. Membuat nafas Jaejoong tercekat namun juga tersirat kepuasan saat perasaan penuh yang ekstrim itu mengisi daerah sensitifnya. Yunho menarik miliknya hampir seluruhnya sebelum kembali menghujam mendorong keduanya dalam kenikmatan yang menyilaukan. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Dan Jaejoong akui sangat menyukainya.

***Yunjae***

Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini. Dan sesuai janjinya, Changmin membawa istrinya itu ke tempat tingggal mereka. Sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan elit Seol. Kyuhyun cukup puas dengan selera Changmin menata apartemennya. Minimalis dan elegant secara bersamaan. Ada dua maid yang melayani mereka nantinya jadi Kyuhyun tak akan pusing mengenai kebersihan rumah. Mungkin yang membedakan dari rumah kebayakan adalah lima buah kulkas besar dua pintu yang terletak di dapur dan meja makan. Kulkas itu penuh makanan dan beraneka buah juga cake.

"Seperti menikahi food monster saja" gumannya saat melihat isi kulkas.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjelajahi bagian lainnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sebuah ruangan dengan layar besar dan berbagai macam kaset game disana. Kyuhyun langsung menyalakannya dan mencoba beberapa game, sebelum akhirnya bosan dan kembali memainkan pspnya sendiri. Empat jam kemudian kyuhyun akhirnya kelelahan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar tidur. Sebuah kamar yang luas dan nyaman lengkap dengan perabotannya yang modern. Yang membuat mata Kyuhyun sedikit iritasi adalah sebuah foto besar di dinding. Entah bagaimana caranya Changmin membuat rekayasa foto yang menggambarkan dirinya dan Changmin dalam sebuah foto pernikahan. Keduanya mengenakan pasangan tuxedo putih dan terlihat mesra dengan senyuman kebahagiaan.

Niat awalnya untuk menurunkan foto itu dan membakarnya terhenti saat melihat jari kelingking kanannya yang kini terpasang cincin pemberian Changmin sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit tadi pagi.

_Flashback_

"My Kyu mana tanganmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Yah berikan saja"

Changmin akhirnya menarik tangan Kyuhyun karena istrinya itu tidak mau memberikanya dengan sukarela. Mata Kyuhyun nampak melotot saat Changmin menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari kelingkingnya. Selesai menyematkan cincin itu, Changmin mengambil satu cincin dan memasangkannya sendiri ke jari kelingking kanannya

"Nah sekarang kita pernikahan kita sudah sempurna" Ucapnya sambil tertawa garing. Kyuhyun hanya bengong terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

_End flashback_

Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak memanas saat mengingat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun membenci dirinya yang merona hanya gara-gara kejadian yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi air dingin"

Menjelang siang Joongie kembali bermain ke tempat Young Joo. Karena Young ada beberapa meeting hari ini Joongie diminta untuk datang ke kantornya. Saat ini Joongie sedang duduk di sofa di dalam ruang kerja Young Joo menunggu Haraboejinya itu selesai memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Eunhyuk berdiri disampingnya. Joongie sedang membongkar isi tasnya untuk mengambil box makan yang sengaja dia bawa dan botol minuman. Juga selimut baby bergambar gajah berwarna biru. Dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba Joongie menginginkan selimut baby dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk membelinya di toko perlengkapan baby. Kini selimut bergambar gakah yang biberi nama Blankey itu selalu setia dipelukannya menggantikan boneka gajah yang didudukkan Joongie disampingnya.

"Haraboeji" panggil Joongie berlari mendekati Young Joo.

"Ne. Jonngie tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Haraboeji sedang apa?"

"Sedang meneliti proposal yang diajukan klien Haraboeji. Haraboeji bermaksud membuka cabang baru. Ada beberapa perusahaan kontraktor menawarkan jasa mereka untuk proyek ini"

Joongie berdiri disamping Young Joo dan membaca proposal itu lembar demi lembar. Diam sejenak sambil memiringkan kepalanya sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang proposal itu. Apa kerugian dan keuntungan proposal itu dan beberapa alternatif untuk menanganinya. Hal itu membuat Young takjub dengan keahlian analisa Joongie. Bagaimana mungkin Joongienya yang polos itu bisa berbicara seperti konsultan profesional? Sementara Joongie yang dipandangi hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Young Joo.

"Wuah Joongie sangat pintar ne"

"Hehehe"

"Karena Joongie pintar Haraboeji akan kasih hadiah. Joongie mau apa?"

"Benar Haraboeji mau kasih apapun yang Joongie mau?"

"Ne"

"Jinja?" tanya Joongie memastikan

"Ne"

"Ya udah kalau begitu Joongie mau dibelikan puding rasa mangga muda dengan fla coklat dan taburan jagung manis diatasnya. Sepuluh porsi ne"

"O.0"

TBC

Anyoeng, lagi –lagi post chapter baru. kali ini penulisanya agak terburu-buru jadi mian bila mengecewakan ne. Mian juga klo adegan nc nya kurang hot. Author sudah berusaha tapi hasilnya tidak baik dari adegan nc sebelumnya.

Terima kasih buat para readers, yang tidak bosen kasih review dan sarannya #bow Author jadi semangat nulis karenanya.

See you di chapter depan. Jangan lupa review ne

Yeye Kyunie ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance& Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Hanchul, Sibum, Hyukhae and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan kaki sedikit mengecurut dan pipi dikembungkan membuat pipinya yang chubby semakin chubby. Tatapan seramnya tak mempengaruhi kadar keimutannya. Kyuhyun menatap kesal box makanan yang dibawanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu Changmin dengan seenak tinggi badannya itu meminta dibawakan makanan dari rumah. Walaupun menolak dengan kasar entah kenapa Kyuhyun tetap datang kerumah sakit juga.

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat adegan didepannya yang membuat matanya sakit. Namja tinggi yang mengaku suaminya itu sedang memeluk mesra seorang yeoja cantik. Mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa bahagia. Kyuhyun meremat box makan ditangannya erat sebelum berbalik. Kakinya berjalan cepat menjauhi tempat itu. Dadanya berdenyut aneh, tubuhnya bergetar Karena marah. Kyuhyun berhenti saat di loby rumah perlahan menyentuh dadanya. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal perasaan ini. Perasaan saat Siwon dan Bumie bersama . Rasa ini adalah cemburu…

Hand phone Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergetar membuyarkan kegalauannya. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat melihat nama di layar hand phonenya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Dimana?"

"…"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun menutup Hand phone sambil bergegas ke receptionist. Meminta penjaga receptionist untuk memberikan box makanan yang dibawanya ke Changmin. Setelah itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Changmin sedang berjalan santai keruangannya saat Henry memanggilnya.

"Hyung"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini buat Hyung" Henry menyerahkan box makanan yang diterima Changmin dengan senang hati.

"Katanya dari istri Hyung. Memangnya kapan Hyung menikah?" Kening Henry berkerut karena bingung.

Changmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Henry karena masih larut dalam kebahagiannya sendiri saat melihat box makanan dihadapannya.

***Yunjae***

Eunhyuk reflek menepuk jidatnya saat mendengar permintaan aneh Joongie. Eunhyuk menatap iba Young Joo. Bagaimana mungkin ada menu seajaib itu?

"Puding rasa mangga dengan fla coklat dan taburan jagung manis? Sepuluh porsi? Joongie yakin akan habis?"

"Pasti habis. Kita pergi sekarang yuk"

"Ya udah ke restaurant langganan haraboeji saja."

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut saat mendengar Young Joo yang nampak santai meladeni permintaan Joongie yang kelewat aneh itu.

"Haraboeji dan cucu sama anehnya" gumanya lirih saat mengikuti mereka keluar.

Young Joo akan menuruti keinginan Joongie meskipun hal itu tak lazim sekalipun. Young Joo sadar bahwa cucunya ini sedang hamil. Dirinya sudah terlatih saat Sooyoung hamil. Sooyoung selalu meminta aneh-aneh dan selalu ingin bersamanya ketimbang dengan suaminya.

Young Joo membawa Joongie ke restaurant langganannya di dekat kawasan KIM Corp. Pelayan sempat bingung saat Joongie dengan semangat menyebutkan pesanannya, tapi tetap mencoba membuatkannya karena Young Joo adalah pelanggan utama dan mengenal baik pemilik restaurant itu. Joongie sangat puas dengan hasilnya, terlihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya berbinar cerah dan melahapnya dengan semangat seolah itu adalah makanan paling enak di dunia.

"Joongie suka?"

"Ne. Sangat suka. Haraboeji Kim mau?"

" buat Joongie saja ne"

Young Joo tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Joongie. Kadang mengusap pipi Joongie yang belepotan. Young Joo sangat bahagia saat ini. Cucunya tumbuh dengan baik. Begitu polos, begitu baik hati. Young Joo bersyukur Tuhan masih mengijinkannya hidup sampai sekarang untuk melihat cucunya.

"Haraboeji, apa Joongie bisa melihat wajah Appa dan Umma Joongie?"

"Ne"

Young Joo mengambil smart phone. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar lalu memperlihatkannya.

"Ini Umma dan Appa Joongie"

Joongie melihat seorang namja dan yeoja yang sedang hamil tua tersenyum bahagia disana. Ada sebuah kerinduan yang menyesakkan saat Joongie memandang wajah kedua orang tuanya. Mata Joongie sudah memerah karena perasaan sedih yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Appa sangat tampan, Umma juga begitu cantik" gumannya mengagumi kedua orang tuanya.

"Mereka pasti bahagia jangan sedih ne"

"Benarkah?"

"Mereka bahagia bila Joongie bahagia. Bukankah sekarang Joongie bahagia"

"Ne Joongie sangat bahagia."

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menangis ne, mereka akan bersedih bila Joongie bersedih. Oh iya ada festival kebudayaan tak jauh dari sini. Joongie mau lihat?"

"Joongie mau. Tapi Joongie habiskan pudingnya dulu"

"Ne"

Joongie menghabiskan pudding yang masih menunggu untuk disantap. Young Joo sabar menunggui sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping mengenai hal-hal kecil mengenai Joongie dan kesukaanya.

Sesuai janjinya, Young Joo mengajak Joongie ke festival budaya yang digelar di halaman yayasan kesenian. Begitu banyak stand-stand yang menjajakan makanan dan mainan tradisional. Penjaga stand mengenakan hanbok. Beberapa atraksi kesenian digelar membuat suasana bertambah meriah. Mereka bertiga mendatangi setiap stand terutama Joongie yang sangat antusias mencoba semua makanan disana.

"Joongie maukah berfoto dengan Haraboeji?"

"Tentu Joongie mau . Kajja"

Young Joo meinta pertolongan Eunhyuk untuk menfoto mereka berdua dengan Smart Phone miliknya. Salah satu foto itu adalah Joongie memeluk lengan Young Joo menunjukan senyuman angelnya dan Young Joo yang tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman yang dia lupakan sejak kematian putrinya Sooyoung.

***Yunjae***

"Kau gagal" kata Yoona dingin dan datar.

"Aku tak menjanjikanmu bahwa aku berhasil" sahut Kyuhyun asal dengan pandangan focus ke psp di tangannya. Tak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang diberikanYoona.

"Dan kau tak mencobanya lagi"

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik. Lagipula uang yang kau berikan sudah ku kembalikan. Aku tak ada urusan lagi denganmu."

"Tak semudah itu."

"Aku takkan mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Kau tenang saja."

Kyuhyun berdiri meninggalkan Yoona. Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kafe tempat mereka bertemu. Perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk bila terlalu lama disana. Kyuhyun menghampiri taksi yang stand by didepan kafe itu. Memintanya untuk mengantarnya ke Apartemen Changmin. Kyuhyun memainkan pspnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya saat hand phone nya berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aish…Si tiang listrik .."

Kyuhyun ingin mengacuhkannya, Kyuhyun masih marah akibat kejadian di rumah sakit siang ini. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin mendengar suara Changmin sekarang. Setelah perdebatan batin yang berlangsung beberapa detik, Kyuhyun menerimanya.

"Ada apa tiang listrik?"

"…"

"Diam kau, berani kau katakan itu sekali lagi. Aku bersumpah akan membuang semua makanan di kulkasmu?"

".."

"Ck..cerewet"

**Dor!**

Seseorang menembak ban belakang taksi yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun membuatnya oleng. Supir taksi yang panic mengerem mendadak. Namun sebuah mobil menabrak keras dari samping membuatnya terbalik, badan taksi itu bergeser cepat beberapa meter dan berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah stand ice kream.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan, dirinya berada di didalam taksi yang terbalik. Jeritan dan layar hand phone menyala yang terus memanggil namanya adalah hal terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum kegelapan merengut kesadarannya.

.

.

"Joongie mau ice kream?" Young Joo akhirnya bertanya setelah memergoki Joongie menghapus air liurnya saat melihat sebuah stand ice kream.

Joongie mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas pandanganya.

"Kajja, Joongie boleh memesan apapun"

Young Joo menarik tangan Joongie mendekati stand ice kream. Mata Joongie begitu berbinar saat melihat aneka rasa ice kream kesukaanya.

"Ajushi Joongie mau…"

Namun sebuah suara keras terdengar sebelum Joongie sempat memesan. Sebuah taksi yang terbalik meluncur cepat kearah stand. Eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka segera berlari ke arah mereka. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Eunhyuk terlambat beberapa detik. Stand itu tertabrak bersama Joongie dan Young Joo.

"Joongie!"

.

.

Joongie tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Suara keras, teriakan, kemudian seseorang menariknya. Saat membuka mata dirinya berada di pelukan Haraboeji Kim.

"Joongie, apakah ada yang sakit?" tanyaHaraboeji Kim padanya.

"Ani, Joongie tidak apa-apa"

"Syukurlah. Haraboeji senang Joongie baik-baik saja. Apapun yang terjadi jangan menangis dan selalu ingat bahwa Haraboeji sangat menyayangi Joongie"

"Joongie juga sangat menyayangi Haraboeji"

Young Joo tersenyum hangat. Lalu perlahan matanya tertutup. Joongie mulai khawatir karena Haraboejinya tak cepat-cepat membuka mata atau bergerak.

"Haraboeji?" Panggilannya juga tak dijawab.

Kemudian Joongie merasakan sesuatu yang basah di punggung Young Joo. Perlahan Joongie melepas pelukannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat cairan merah yang menggenangi telapak tangannya. Sebuah potongaan besi telah menusuk punggung Young Joo.

"Haraboeji.."Joongie menepuk pipi Young Joo berusaha membangunkannya.

"Joongie, haraboeji Kim.." Eunhyuk tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya saat melihat mata Joongie mulai basah.

"Haraboeji...Haraboeji..." Joongie terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Young Joo. Tak menyerah untuk membangunkannya. Namun Young Joo tak bangun membuat Joongie histeris.

"Haraboeji! Andwee!"

Joongie menangis histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Young Joo.

Tempat itu menjadi ramai dengan cepat. Eunhyuk menelpon mencari bantuan. Tak lama kemudian polisi dan ambulan datang membawa para korban. Joongie tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Young Joo. Sehingga petugas medis membawa keduanya dalam satu ambulans. Eunhyuk terus mendampingi Joongie masih memeluk Haraboejinya tanpa berhenti memanggil namanya membuat siapa saja yang melihat menangis seketika termasuk Eunhyuk. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Joongie tetap tidak mau melepas pelukannya, kedatangan Yunho dan berbagai bujukan bahkan tak mempan. Dan akhirnya mereka mengambil jalan pintas dengan menyuntikan obat penenang.

Yunho menggendong Joongie yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju ke sebuah kamar rawat untuk memeriksa luka dan kandungannya.

.

.

Begitu mendengar benturan keras saat menelpon Kyuhyun. Changmin langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Changmin segera berlari ke ruangan rekan kerjanya yang seorang petugas ambulans. Changmin sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun berkat pelacak yang dipasangnya di psp Kyuhyun. Changmin memang sengaja memasangnya untuk memantau keberadaan istrinya yang tak pernah pergi tanpa pspnya.

Changmin berlari ke arah taksi yang terguling. Beberapa orang dan polisi terlihat berusaha mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari dalam badan mobil. Changmin menghampiri mereka membantu mengeluarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri namun masih bernafas dengan darah yang mengalir deras terutama di bagian kepala, tangan dan kakinya. Changmin memasang alat bantu pernafasan sebelum menggendongnya ke ambulans. Saat itulah dia sadar bahwa ada suara lain yang dikenalnya. Changmin menoleh melihat Joongie yang menangis histeris sambil memeluk tubuh seseorang.

***Yunjae***

Hechull menatap sedih menantunya yang kini tak sadarkan diri. Begitu mendengar kabar dari Yunho, Heechull langsung datang ke rumah sakit.

"Kasihan sekali Joongieku. Baru saja bertemu dengan Haraboeji Kim namun harus kehilangan dengan begit cepat."

Heechull kembali meneteskan air mata. Heechull cukup lama mengenal Young Joo dan sangat menhormatinya. Kepergiannya yang mendadak seperti ini tentu menyakitkan.

Heechull menghapus airmatanya cepat saat melihat menantunya mulai menunjukkan kesadarannya.

"Umma..."

"Jae..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap Heechul yang kini mengusap sayang kepalanya dan menggengam tangannya erat.

"Baby...apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kandunganmu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

"Syukurlah. Joongie sedang histeris sekarang. Jae ingin menemaninya dulu."

"Ne, pastikan dia baik-baik saja"

Jaejoong kembali menutup mata dan kembali tertidur. Heechull mengecup kening menantunya. Memberi dukungan Jaejoong yang sedang menenangkan Joongie di dunia mereka.

.

Dunia Joongie yang putih benderang menjadi suram. Sang pemilik yang biasa tersenyum membawa kecerahan itu sekarang sedang menangis. Sebuah boneka gajah dipeluknya erat. Bibirny tak berhenti memanggil nama haraboejinya.

"Joongie?" Jaejoong mendekap saengnya. Mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Hyung, Hiks...Haraboeji..."

"Haraboeji baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia berada di Surga. Kau tahukan? Surga tempat yang sangat indah. Haraboeji tidak akan kesakitan lagi. Tidak akan ada orang yang berbuat jahat padanya. Disana juga ada Appa dan Umma yang menjaganya. Haraboeji tidak akan kesepian"

"Tapi...Hiks...bagaimana kalau Joongie kangen?"

"Kita nanti minta fotonya dan kita pasang didindingkita. Sekarang Joongie tidak boleh sedih ne. Kasihan Umma Chullie dan Appa. Jangan lupakan Yunnie. Dia tidak akan dapat hidup sempurna tanpa kita berdua. Juga Aegya yang sekarang tumbuh di perut kita. Joongie mau aegya kesakitan karena Joongie selalu menangis dan malas menjaga kesehatan?"

"Ani.. Joongie tidak mau Aegya sakit"

" Makanya jangan menangis. Jangan buat pengorbanan Haraboeji sia-sia. Haraboeji tidak suka kita menangis."

Joongie mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Jaejoong mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Jaejoong terus mengusap pungungnya sambil sesekali mengecup sayang kening saengnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih di dalam ruang operasi. Luka dikepalanya cukup dalam dan perlu penangan khusus. Di luar ruang operasi berkumpul Changmin, Siwon, Kibum dan Yunho. Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok, berusaha tenang. Kibum sedang menangis di dalam pelukan Siwon dan Yunho yang nampak lebih tenang. Kabar tentang istri dan aegya yang baik-baik saja membuatnya tetap terkontrol.

"Apakah sudah ada kabar. Siapa orang idiot itu?" tanya Changmin yang terdengar begitu dingin.

"Kang Daesung. Pembunuh bayaran. Yoona menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Kyuhyun"

Aura hitam begitu terasa pekat saat Yunho mengatakannya. Sumber terbesar aura itu berasal dari Changmin dan Kibum.

"Yunho ssi, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya." Kata Kibum dengan pandangan mata yang menjanjikan kematian paling mengerikan

"Ani, Bummie kau belum sembuh benar paska melahirkan. Biar aku saja ne" sahut Siwon cepat.

"Akulah yang akan berangkat. Dia telah membuat My Kyu hampir mati. Sebagai suaminya aku lebih ber hak" Sambung Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan lupa dia juga telah mencelakai istriku" Yunho juga tidak mau kalah rupanya.

"Ck..Jangan selalu Hyung yang turun tangan itu namanya serakah" protes Changmin

Yunho diam sebentar nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya berkata..

"Kita putuskan dengan hom pim pa"

TBC

Anyoeng, Author kembali update dengan chapter baru ^.^. Update ngebut? Ne, karena awal Juli Author akan sibuk dan mungkin gak sempat menulis jadi sebelum Juli Author ingin menyelesaikan ff ini. Terima kasih buat readers dan yang sudah kasih review dan semangat buat Author. Mian bila ceritanya nyesek. Kematian Haraboeji Kim memang sudah direncanakan sejak Author memasukkan karakter ini ke dalam cerita yang menjadi awal tragedi keluarga Kim. Lalu siapakah yang akan menang dalam hom pim pa ? Adakah yang mau usul?

Tetep di tunggu saran dan reviewnya

Yeye Kyunie ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance& Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Hanchul, Sibum,Hyukhae and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Area Pemakaman kelurga Kim terletak tidak jauh dari tempat pemakaman umum di sudut kota Seol. Keluarga tua yang mempunyai nama tersendiri di dunia bisnis dan pemerintahan itu memiliki tempat khusus untuk memakamkan anggota keluarga yang telah meninggal. Saat ini tempat itu sedang dibanjiri pelayat yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Kim Young Joo yang meninggal mendadak akibat kecelakaan. Kepergian Kim Young Joo tentu mengejutkan banya pihak. Kim Young Joo adalah satu dari sedikit pengusaha yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kemanusiaan. Dan dia adalah mantan Jenderal Korea yang sangat berjasa dan setia kepada negara.

Sesi pemakaman dilakukan secara militer dan dihadiri oleh kalangan elit negara dan dunia bisnis. Joongie adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berada di sana. Yunho mendampinginya bersama dengan Heechul, Hankyung dan beberapa bodyguard kepercayaannya. Kejadian yang menimpa istrinya dua hari yang lalu membuat kadar protektif Yunho meningkat drastis.

Ditengah acara itu, Joongie berjalan mendekati makam Kim Sooyoung dan Song Seung Hun, Umma dan Appa nya. Wajah Joongie masih pucat dengan mata bengkak.

"Umma, Appa, ini Joongie. Umma dan Appa harus menjaga dan menemani Haraboeji biar tidak kesepian ne"

"Joongie, kita harus pulang sekarang. Ingat Joongie berjanji kepada Yunnie tidak akan lama disini."

Joongie mengangguk pelan. Yunho merangkul pinggang Joongie dan perlahan membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yunho ssi, Joongie ssi" Leeteuk memanggil keduanya sebelum masuk ke mobil.

"Leeteuk Imnida, asisten pribadi Kim sajangnim"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yunho semakin mendekatkan pelukan pada istrinya.

"Ada titipan dari Kim sajangnim untuk Joongie ssi" Leeteuk menyodorkan sebuah kalung kepada.

"Ini adalah milik Sooyoung ssi. Sebelum pergi ke festival, Kim Sajangnim memintaku mengambilnya di brankas pribadinya untuk diberikan kepada Joongie ssi. Kata Kim sajangnim, kalung ini begitu berarti bagi Sooyoung ssi dan ingin agar Joongie ssi memilikinya"

Joongie meraih kalung berwarna silver dengan liontin huruf S&S. Melihatnya lekat-lekat sebelum menggenggam erat di dadanya.

"Teukie ssi, saat kecelakaan Haraboejie membawa smart phone. Bisakah Joongie memilikinya? Ada foto Haraboeji dan Joongie disana." Tanya Joongie penuh harap

"Akan saya usahakan, Joongie ssi"

"Gumawo, Teuki ssi"

Leeteuk tersenyum tulus sebelum membungkuk hormat sebelum pamit meninggalkan keduanya. Yunho dan Joongie kembali berjalan kearah mobil mereka. Eunhyuk membukakan pintu untuknya, pipinya terlihat bengkak bekas pukulan Yunho sebagai hukuman karena gagal menjaga Joongie. Pukulan yang tidak keras, tapi tetap meninggalkan memar.

Joongie duduk dipangkuan Yunho begitu berada di dalam mobil. Yunho sudah terbiasa, semenjak kematian Haraboeji Kim, Joongie tidak pernah mau lepas dari pangkuan Yunho bahkan saat tidur sekalipun. Yunho sadar istrinya masih terluka dalam akibat kepegian Haraboejinya.

"Yunnie.."

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Joongie ingin makan disuapi Haraboeji Kim, Ottoke?"

"Sama Yunnie saja. "

Joongie terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Yunho mengambil box makanan yang dibawanya. Semenjak Joongie hamil, Joongie selalu dibawakan makanan kemana pun dia pergi karena sering mendadak lapar. Yunho membuka box makanan itu dan menyuapi istrinya dengan sabar.

.

Para pelayat mulai meninggalkan tempat itu setelah posesi pemakaman selesai. Tapi tidak dengan Yoona yang masih berdiri di depan makam Young Joo. Matanya nampak merah. Mencoba membunuh Kyuhyun adalah tindakan yang sangat disesalinya. Kematian Young sang Appa bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Meskipun Yoona selalu tidak menyukai kebijakan dan sering beradu pendapat, Yoona adalah seorang putri yang mencintai Appanya. Kematian yang tidak langsung disebabkan oleh dirinya tentu menjadi pukulan berat.

"Aku mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi dari Yunho" kata Heechul yang kini berdiri di samping Yoona.

"Kuharap, setelah kejadian ini kau akan bersikap lebih baik"

Yoona menatap sinis Heechul saat mendengarnya.

"Kaulah yang mengajariku Chullie, kau selalu bilang agar meraih impianmu dengan total walaupun itu dengan cara kotor"

"Tapi tidak dengan membunuh. Terlebih itu adalah Appamu sendiri."

Yoona terdiam, tak ingin memandang Heechul.

"Sadarlah dan hidup dengan baik. " Pesannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yoona. Berjalan menghampiri Hankyung yang menunggunya di mobil.

"Hyung, apakah aku pantas menjadi istrimu?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat dahi Hankyung berkerut kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Bukankah sudah seribu kali aku katakan. Aku mencintai sisi baik dan sisi buruk dirimu."

Hyung mengecup kening Heechul dan memeluknya erat. Berusaha mengusir kegelisahan istrinya.

"Kau boleh memliki sifat yang mirip dengan Yoona. Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa istriku sangat jauh berbeda dengannya."

"Gumawo, Hyung"

Hankyung menarik pelan istrinya ke dalam mobil. Menyusul putra dan menantu mereka yang sudah pulang semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Heechul memeluk tubuh Hankyung mencari ketenangan. Matanya menerawang ke masa dimana semuanya berawal.

Heechul dan Yoona bertemu di Junior school. Heechul berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Dapat bersekolah disekolah ternama itu karena beasiswa. Heechul dan Yoona memiliki kesamaan dalam dalam banyak hal. Sama-sama ambisius dan cerdas memanfaatkan orang lain. Keduanya menjadi teman dekat dan saling bertukar tentang rencana-rencana masa depan.

Heechul sadar bahwa untuk menjadi designer terkenal butuh modal dan back ground kuat, karena itulah Heechull nekad menjerat Hankyung demi meraih cita-citanya. Namun siapa sangka, Heechul malah jatuh cinta dengan tangkapan besarnya sendiri. Kebaikan hati Hankyung langsung meluluhkan hatinya. Bahkan saat Hankyung mengetahui niat jahat Heechull, Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tahu dari awal dan tidak peduli. Keduanya menikah dan dapat hidup bahagia dengan keserasian mereka yang unik. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang melupakan ambisinya, Yoona tetap memegang prinsip dan tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Membuat mereka semakin menjauh.

***Yunjae***

Daesung sedang memarkir mobilnya di basement apartementnya saat sebuah mobil menabraknya dari belakang. Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya menoleh si pelaku dengan tangan meraba pistol jenis Baretta 92.

Dor!Dor!

Daesung menembak Namja kelebihan tinggi badan yang baru keluar dari mobil audi putih itu dengan brutal. Changmin melompat ke mobil terdekat untuk berlindung dari hujan peluru yang mengarah padanya.

Dor!dor! trang trang blash..!

Daesung menembaki mobil yang dijadikan perisai Changmin. Membuat kaca mobil pecah, badan mobil yang penuh lubang peluru. Puas menembaki tamunya, Daesung melempar pistol tanpa peluru itu asal dan mengambil tongkat besi. Keluar cepat menghampiri tempat persembunyian Changmin. Hening, hanya suara sepatu Daesung yang terdengar. Daesung terus berjalan mendekat dan

Trang!

Seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang dengan pedang dan dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Daesung. Keduanya betarung dengan seimbang. Saling menyerang mencoba menyayat lawannya dengan cepat. Changmin, siapa yang menyangka dokter yang terkenal ramah dan ceria ini bisa terlihat sangat menakutkan, dengan mata sedingin es dan seringai setan yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya. Changmin benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengeluarkan organ dalam Daesung untuk dijadikan makanan hiu peliharaannya di kediaman keluarga Shim.

Duagh!

Kelengahan Daesung membuatnya tersungkur ke badan sebuah mobil akibat tendangan Changmin. Sebuah tusukan cepat dan kuat menghujam dada Daesung hingga tembus ke punggung dan badan mobil. Jantung Daesung terkoyak. Daesung tewas dengan mata terbuka dan darah mengucur deras dari mulutnya.

Changmin memandang korban di depannya dengan seringai puas. Changmin memang kalah Hom Pim Pa dengan Yunho yang sudah terlatih permainan itu. Terlalu sering bermain dengan Joongie rupanya membuat Yunho terlalu tangguh untuk dikalahkan. Tapi Yunho memberinya kehormatan untuk menghabisi Daesung. Dengan pedang favorit Kyuhyun yang dia pinjam tanpa ijin pemiliknya.

"Ikan-ikan ku, makanan datang…"

.

Yoona menatap tajam namja bermata musang yang sekarang duduk dengan angkuh di depannya. Yunho duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki di kursi dekat jenjela. Memasang wajah dingin dan arogannya.

"Korea pasti terguncang bila mengetahui bahwa salah satu Jenderal mereka di bunuh putrinya sendiri."

"Apa mau mu?"

"Kau tahu apa mauku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung saja membunuhku?"

"Itu terlalu ringan untuk menghukum pembunuh Appanya sendiri"

Yunho menghampiri Yoona. Meletakkan sebuah pistol jenis Walther P99 di pangkuannya.

"Bunuhlah dirimu sendiri maka aku tidak akan menyebarkan berita ini" Ucapnya dengan mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah putus asa Yoona dalam kematiannya.

"Bila aku menuruti keinginanmu, apa kau berjanji akan melepaskan putriku Yurri?"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi orang lain bisa membunuhnya bila dia berbuat ulah"

Yoona melirik pistol dipangkuannya, kemudian kembali menatap Yunho

"Aku menunggu" kata Yunho mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

Tangan Yoona mengambil pistol, mengangkatnya cepat ke arah kepala Yunho dan menarik pelatuknya.

Ceklek!

Yoona menahan nafas saat mengetahui pistol itu kosong tanpa peluru. Apalagi saat melihat sorot mata Yunho yang keji mengerikan. Yoona berdiri dan lansung menyerang Yunho. Sebagai seorang putri Jenderal, Yoona sangat menguasai ilmu beladiri. Yoona mengambil pisau di laci meja rias dan menyerang Yunho dengan brutal. Yunho menangkis serangan Yoona dengan ketenangan yang kejam dan membalas serangan Yoona tanpa melihat gender. Dorongan Kuat dari Yunho saat bertahan membuat Yoona terjatuh dari jendela kamar Yoona. Yoona terhempas dari lantai 4 kamarnya dengan punggung dan kepala terbentur pagar batu.

Yunho memandang tubuh Yoona dari jendela dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa sama sekali. Kurang puas dengan cara kematian yang terlalu biasa itu.

***Yunjae***

Changmin memandang wajah sang istri yang sedang terbaring dihadapanya. Kepala tanpa rambutnya terbungkus perban. Rambut ikalnya yang lembut habis dipotong saat operasi. Kedua kakinya terbungkus gip. Perlahan mata yang dua hari ini tertutup terbuka perlahan. Matanya mengerjap lucu menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Changmin yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hei My Kyu.."

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin tak berkedip. Dahinya berkerut nampak berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat tapi nihil.

"Nugu?"tanyanya

Changmin tidak terlalu terkejut bila kini Kyuhyun amnesia. Onew sudah memperingatkannya. Benturan dikepala Kyuhyun sangat keras yang pasti akan berpengaruh kepada ingatanya. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Changmin kecewa. Baginya itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk memanipulasi Kyuhyun. Dia bisa memprovokasi Kyuhyun untuk melakukan kemesraan sebagai suami istri yang sebenarnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tangan Changmin gatal.

"_Hmn...aku harus membuatnya hamil sebelum ingatannya pulih" batinnya evil_

Kyuhyun masih diam menunggu jawaban Changmin sambil memandanginya imut.

"Ehem…Namamu Shim Changmin dan kau adalah Shim Kyuhyun, aku adalah suamimu?"

"Suami..?"

"Ne, lihat jari kelingking kita mengenakan cincin kembar"

Changmin memperlihatkan kelingkingnya dan kelingking Kyuhyun

"Kenapa di kelingking?"

"Kita adalah pasangan unik, My Kyu. Kita selalu melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pasangan lainnya"

Tentu Changmin tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Sebenarnya Changmin keliru memesan ukuran cincin untuk mereka saat membelinya karena terlalu terburu-buru. Akibatnya cincin itu tidak muat di jari manis.

"Wellcome back, My Kyu" ucap Changmin sambil mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah hebat dibuatnya.

"Hehehe kenapa malu My Kyu, kita kan sering melakukannya"

Plak!

Sebuah buku tebal sukses mengenai kepala Changmin.

"Awk!"

Changmin menoleh cepat belakang. Kibum berdiri di pintu dengan Death glare khas nya. Bila saja sekarang baby Suho tidak ada di gendongannya. Mungkin kamar rawat itu sudah berantakan karena amukan Kibum.

"Yak, Bummie Hyung, kau tidak boleh melakukan tindak kekerasan didepan anak mu"

"Diam kau Minnie"

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun tanpa merasa berdosa telah membuat benjolan kecil di kepala Changmin.

"Nugu?"

Kibum sangat sedih saat mengetahui dari Onew bahwa Kyuhyun akan amnesia. Dan tentu akan melupakan dirinya. Tapi Kibum tidak menyerah. Kali ini harus berhasil membawa Kyuhyun pulang.

"Aku adalah istrimu, dan baby ini adalah anakmu" akunya tanpa pikir panjang

"Yak Bummie Hyung, dia itu Hyung kandungmu mana boleh begitu?" Protes Changmin.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, bingung dengan dua orang aneh dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan percaya My Kyu, kita adalah suami istri yang bahagia. Namja berwajah es ini adalah adikmu" jelas Changmin cepat

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah perdebatan tidak penting antara saudara ipar tak mesra ini tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan baby Suho yang mengkerutkan dahi karena bingung.

.

"Aku membunuh Yoona" aku Yunho kepada Heechul dikamar pribadinya.

Heechul tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya terdiam memandangi wajah putranya.

"Aku berjanji kepada Yoona untuk tidak membunuh Yurri dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi orangku masih dapat membunuhnya bila dia menyakiti Joongie dan Jaejoong."

Yunho duduk disamping Heechul yang masih menatapnya tanpa berbicara. Airmata terlihat mengalir di kedua sudut matanya.

"Apa Umma akan membenciku?"

"Ani, sampai kapan pun. Umma tidak akan pernah membencimu. Umma juga takut. Hanya membayangkan kehilangan Joongie dan Jae sudah membuat dada Umma sakit. Umma mengerti yang kau lakukan untuk melindungi mereka. Kemarilah, Umma ingin memelukmu."

Heechul meraih Yunho, memeluk dan mengecup kepalanya sayang.

.

"Aku sudah melihat tragedy itu sejak lama. Itulah salah satu pertimbangan yang kuambil saat menyerahkan putra Sooyung padamu"

Jiyong dan Hankyung sedang berada di ruang peristirahatan di dalam Kuil yang dijaga Jiyong. Malam itu Hankyung berkunjung dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di keluarga Kim.

"Menantumu juga seorang Kim, dan dia mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama. Aku melihat maut diujung kehamilannya"

"Maksud Jiyong ssi, akan terjadi sesuatu pada Joongie dan bayinya?"

"Aku melihatnya sedikit buram. Dua Jung kecil berlari dengan keceriaan khas anak kecil, tapi aku tak melihat Ummanya"

TBC

Anyoeng, Author kembali update dengan chapter baru ^.^ Terima kasih buat readers dan yang sudah kasih review dan semangat.#bow

Mian, akhirnya author memutuskan Yunho yang membunuh Yoona. Soalnya Author pengen jadikan ini alasan kuat Yurri u/ membenci Yunjae. Kasian Kyu jadi target lagi bila Changmin yang bunuh Yoona. Amnesia ja belum sembuh masa mau dibikin sakit lagi?#Plak#.

Pertarungan dengan Yurri akan terjadi saat mendekati ending yang sudah lama berada di bayangan Author. Tapi hal itu masih akan terjadi setelah beberapa jadi harap sabar menunggu ne.

Tetep ditunggu review dan sarannya

Yeye Kyunie^^


	12. Chapter 12

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Hanchul, Sibum,Hyukhae and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seseorang membelai pipinya dan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut mengecup bibirnya saat Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Mata doe sehitam malam Jaejoong adalah hal pertama kali dijumpainya. Yunho bersiul pelan saat melihat pose nakal istrinya yang kini sedang naked dihadapannya. Kulit Jaejoong yang putih tanpa cacat itu semakin berkilau sejak kehamilannya. Wajahnya yang semakin cantik. Perut buncitnya semakin menambah keseksian tubuhnya. Jangan lupa bibir merah cerry kissable yang kini memanggil nama Yunho dengan nada seduktif. Bila saja Yunho tidak ingat bahwa istrinya sedang hamil 8 bulan pasti Yunho sudah menerkamnya.

"Yun, mau mandi bersama?" ajak Jaejoong dengan kedipan sensual

"Jangan menggodaku Jae, kau tahu akibatnya bila Yunho Junior sampai terbangun"

"Aku akan senang bila dia sampai terbangun" Kini tangan kiri Jaejoong mengelus pahatan dada sempurna Yunho sedang tangan satunya meremat kejantanan suaminya.

"Kau sedang hamil besar Jae" Yunho berusaha mengingatkan istrinya.

"Kau bisa pelan-pelankan?"

"Kau ingat, harusnya hari ini adalah giliran Joongie"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin Joongie, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit cemberut. Tidak tahukah Yunho, istrinya yang satu ini sekarang sedang horny.

"Ini masih jam 3 dinihari Jae"

"Aku tidak peduli, jangan memaksaku memberimu obat perangsang Yunnie" desis Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong mulai mengocok milik Yunho dengan cepat. Yunho memejamkan mata menerima sensasi nikmat yang ekstrim. Jaejoong menyeringai mesum saat melihat Yunho yang kini mulai terangsang.

Melihat Junior suaminya yang sudah tegak sempurna, hole pink Jaejoong langsung berkedut. Jaejoong merangkat ke atas pangkuan Yunho, mengarahkan anggota tubuh yang paling disukainya itu menyatu ke dalam dirinya dalam satu gerakan.

"Akhh"

Jaejoong berteriak puas, sensasi nikmat membuat hati dan nafsunya terpuaskan. Yunho meraih pantat kenyal sintal milik istrinya dan meremasnya .

"Kau nakal sekali Jae" bisiknya berbahaya. Gairahnya sudah terlanjur bangkit sekarang, terlambat bagi Jaejoong bila ingin berhenti. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong, mencumbunya dengan intens. Keduan tanganya menyangga tubuh Jaejoong dan membantunya bergerak.

"Akh..akh..."

Gerakan in out yang pelan dan tegas disertai dengan cumbuan panas. Dua tubuh saling berdansa dalam tarian erotis dengan desahan-desahan berhenti saat ledakan kenikmatan menguasai mereka.

"Jangan dilepas, aku ingin tidur dengan milikmu didalamku"bisik Jaejoong dengan sedikit terengah.

"Yes, My lady"

Jaejoong yang tidak menyukai sebutan itu spontan mencubit puting kecoklatan milik suaminya.

"Awk, Jae!"

"Jangan menggoda orang hamil Yunnie, itu tidak baik" ingat Jaejoong yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh erat, sebelum akhirnya tertidur kembali. Yunho balas memeluk, menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut sebelum menyusul tidur.

.

Changmin menatap tajam baby berusia 9 bulan yang kini duduk manis di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Malam ini Baby Suho kembali dititipkan dirumah mereka karena Siwon dan Kibum sedang bertugas ke luar kota. Kibum memang sering menitipkan Baby Suho setelah Come Back nya ke Jung Corp paska cuti melahirkan. Baby Suho sangat menyukai Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun menggendongnya setelah sembuh dan dapat berjalan dengan baik. Kecelakaan maut itu sempat membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat berjalan karena mengalami patah tulang di kedua kakinya. Asal tahu saja penyakit Kyunie Complek yang diderita Kibum kini menurun ke sang Aegya. Lihatlah bagaimana Baby Suho memonopoli Kyuhyun hingga jam 3 dini hari matanya masih segar tidak menunjukkan kantuk sama sekali. Hal yang selalu sengaja dilakukannya. Baby Suho akan terjaga dimalam hari saat Changmin dirumah dan kan tertidur pulas saat Changmin sedang dinas di rumah sakit. Benar -benar tipikal anak yang dibesarkan oleh seorang Choi Kibum.

"Cepat tidur" Geram Changmin memerintah Baby titisan Kibum itu untuk tidur. Ayolah sudah hampir sebulan Changmin tidak bermesraan dengan istrinya itu akibat kesibukan dirumah sakit dan gangguan Baby Evil dihadapannya ini.

"Ni! (ani)"

Changmin menambah ketajaman tatapannya, begitu juga dengan Baby Suho dengan mata besar yang tidak terlihat seram sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Baby Suho tersenyum evil, membuat Changmin menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"Apa maunya bocah evil ini" batin Changmin.

"Hueeeeee! Unie...!" Baby Suho menangis histeris membuat Kyuhyun yang tertidur bangun.

"Sstt Baby Suho waeyo?"

"Hiks..Mie...Unie.." adu Baby Suho dengan air mata berlinang dan tatapan sememelas mungkin seperti anak anjing yang ingin dibuang. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Changmin tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tiang listrik?" Hilang ingatan rupanya tidak mengubah sifatnya sama sekali. Hanya sedikit lembut bila ada maunya. Tapi paling tidak, Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat sangat mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri dan Changmin sudah berhasil merampas kevirginan Kyuhyun. Walaupun targetnya untuk menghamili Kyuhyun belum tercapai tapi prestasi yang didapatnya patut dibanggakan. Paling tidak oleh Shim Hyorin, Umma Changmin. Umma mana yang tidak bahagia bila putranya yang selalu jatuh cinta dengan makanan itu akhirnya dapat menikah dengan manusia.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Kau membuatnya menangis"

"My Kyu dengar..."

"Hiks..Unie..Hiks"

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Changmin karena harus menenangkan Baby Suho dipangkuannya.

"Ssst ne Kyunie gendong"

Kyuhyun menggedong Baby Suho sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan. Baby Suho tanpa diketahuinya menoleh kearah Changmin, tersenyum dengan evilnya membuat Changmin bertambah geram. Changmin ingin rasanya mengutuk Kyuhyun yang dapat tertipu dengan mudahnya oleh anak adiknya itu. Fisik boleh sama dengan Siwon sang Appa, tapi dalam nya 100% mewarisi sifat Kibum lengkap dengan Kyuhyun Compleknya.

***Yunjae***

"Yunnie, Joongie masuk dulu ne" Pamit Joongie sambil mengecup pipi Yunho. Keduanya sedang berada di mobil Yunho. Seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Yunho akan mengantar Joongie ke Kim Corp. Semenjak kematian Young Joo dan Yoona, Yurri menghilang. Sebagai satu-satunya keluarga Kim yang tertinggal, Joongie berhak memimpin perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif itu. Awalnya Yunho sangat menolak keputusan Joongie, namun Joongie merengek ingin menjaga peninggalan Haraboejinya. Dan tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari rengekan seorang Jung Joongie. Yunho akhirnya menyetujui hal itu setelah sebelumnya memastikan standar keamanan Kim Corp dan menyusupkan beberapa bawahannya untuk menjaga istrinya ketika berada di sana.

"Jaga Babies dengan baik. Jangan buru-buru melangkah, jangan berlari, jangan lupa makan dan jangan terlalu stress dengan dokumen" Yunho mengingatkan istrinya yang memang sering lupa bahwa dirinya sedang hamil tua.

"Joongie, tidak akan lari Yunnie."

Yunho tersenyum hangat, mengecup bibir dan perut buncit istrinya sebelum mengijinkan Joongie keluar dari mobil. Joongie melambaikan tangannya imut ke arah Yunho sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung yang diikuti Euhyuk dan Minho. Yunho memang menambahkan Minho sebagai pengawal Joongie sejak kejadian itu. Selain kemampuan bertarung yang setara dengan Eunhyuk, Minho adalah seorang dokter.

Joongie berjalan pelan sesuai nasehat Yunho. Joongie mengenakan kemeja tanpa dimasukkan dan jas panjang selutut nampak menggemaskan dengan boneka gajah yang tak lepas dari dekapannya. Setiap staff perusahaan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat dan dibalas senyuman manis olehnya. Bersama Jaejoong, Joongie mampu membuat perusahaan itu tetap stabil. Para direksi pun sangat mengagumi kemampuan Joongie (sebenarnya Jaejoong) memecahkan masalah dan melihat peluang untuk mempertahankan perusahaan yang sempat terguncang sepeninggalan Young Joo. Leeteuk selalu membantunya dengan sabar,memdampinginya di setiap kesempatan dan membagi pengalaman.

Saat ini Leeteuk sedang menjelaskan beberapa point tentang produk yang akan dibuat menyambut tahun baru beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Joongie ssi?"

Joongie terdiam sebentar, membaca ulang beberapa kali untuk memastikan sebelum akhirnya menganguk.

"Teukie ssi, ini sudah bagus."

"Baiklah, saya akan menghubungi tim produksi untuk memulainya. Bila lancar sebelum Desember ini sudah selesai uji coba"

" Ne, Joongie juga sudah tidak sabar. Sayang Joongie tidak bisa menyetir. Kalau bisa pasti Joongie juga akan membelinya." Komentar Joongie polos yang membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Di meja ada beberapa dokumen yang perlu Joongie ssi periksa dan tanda tangani. Pelan-pelan saja. Nanti bila sudah selesai panggil saya."

"Iya. Nanti Joongie panggil."

Leeteuk membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Joongie membaca dokumen di mejanya sambil sesekali memegangi perutnya. Kedua baby nya memang sangat aktif dan sering menendang perutnya bila minta dielus olehnya.

"Babies, jangan bergerak ne sebentar Umma kerja dulu. Kalo sudah selesai kita akan bermain"

"Joongie ssi waeyo?" tanya Minho, takut ada apa-apa dengan kesehatan istri bosnya.

"Ani, Babies cuma ingin melihat gajah dan beruang nanti setelah dari sini kita akan ke kebun binatang. Tapi sekarang Joongie ingin roti dengan bentuk gajah, bisakah Minho hyung membelinya?"

Dahi Minho berkerut, dimana ada backery yang menjual roti berbentuk gajah. Minho menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, meminta pertolongan.

"Biar Hyung saja yang belikan. Minho Hyung tidak tahu dimana membelinya. Dia hanya tahu dimana membeli roti yang berbentuk kodok"

"Yak Hyung"

"Jinja? Ya udah Hyukie Hyung saja yang beli"

.

.

"Joongie!"

Suara teriakan lumba-lumba bergema di ruang kerja president Kim Corp. Junsu yang baru pulang dari China itu langsung memeluk Joongie yang sedang memakan roti gajah.

"Joongie..neomu neumu bogoshipo"

"Nado bogosipo Suie"

Setelah menikah dengan Yoochun dua bulan yang lalu, Junsu memang sering menemani suaminya yang memang sering mendapat tender di luar negri membuat keduanya jarang bertemu.

"Wuahh! Perutmu besar sekali Joongie."

"Ne, tinggal satu bulan lagi Baby Jung dan Baby Kim akan lahir."

"Baby Jung dan Baby Kim? Maksud Joongie, ada baby kembar disini"

Junsu pantas terkejut karena tidak pernah ada sejarah bayi kembar di keluarga Jung. Mereka biasanya hanya dapat memberikan keturunan sekali, hanya satu anak dan selalu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Bagaimana mungkin..?"

"Itu karena Joongie meminta Suie. Joongie selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar diberikan dua baby lucu. Satu seperti Yunnie dan yang satu mirip Haraboeji Kim"

Junsu terdiam teringat betapa kacaunya Joongie saat Haraboeji Kim meninggal. Joongie terbiasa hidup bahagia dan tak pernah mengenal penderitaan dalam sangkar emas yang dibuat oleh Yunho. Kematian Haraboeji Kim tentu menjadi gonjangan hebat dalam hidupnya yang selalu berisi keceriaan dan kepolosan.

"Lalu apakah Joongie susah membeli baju untuk Jung mini dan Kim mini?" tanya Junsu berbinar tidak sabar ingin berbelanja membelikan pernak-pernik baby.

"Umma Chulie sudah beli Suie, banyak sekali jadi Joongie tidak beli. Lagian sekarang Joongie sering sibuk. Joongie kan sekarang sudah bekerja,"

"Bila menambah beberapa baju tak apa kan? Kajja nanti kita beli."

"Tidak bisa Suie, Babies ingin ke kebun binatang. Dari tadi sudah menendang-nendang perut Joongie mengajak melihat gajah dan beruang"

"Haah Arasso"

"Besok saja ne"

"Ne, Oh ya kenapa Eunhyuk Hyung tidak ada, malah ada Si kodok ngorok?" tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk Minho yang sedang tertidur sambil berdiri (?)

"OoO..Hyukie hyung sedang pergi sebentar. Ada hal penting katanya. Sudah ijin sama Yunnie tadi. Sebentar ya Suie, Joongie mau baca satu document lagi lalu kita ke kebun binatang"

Joongie kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanya sedangkan Junsu sabar menunggunya sambil memainkan smart phone di tangannya.

***Yunjae***

Eunhyuk memarkir mobil yang dikendarainya di depan gedung Elf University. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa untuk sang Namjacingu dan dia sudah berjanji untuk datang. Eunhyuk bahkan sudah menyiapkan bunga lili kesukaan Donghae. Eunhyuk berlari terburu-buru sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Aishh semoga belum selesai"

Langkah Eunhyuk mendadak berhenti saat melihat Donghae berdiri di depan Hall kampus dan masih mengenakan toga. Yah hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Donghae. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk tak dapat menghadiri hari penting dalam hidupnya.

"Chagi…apakah sudah selesai acaranya?" tanya Eunhyuk heran karena mendapati Donghae diluar hall. Apalagi Donghae menatapnya tajam sekarang

"Sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu Hyung"

"Mianhae, Hyung sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu tapi…"

Donghae mendesah pelan sebelum tersenyum hangat ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Lagian Hyung tidak lupa membawa bunga lili dan itu yang terpenting"

Donghae meraih bunga di tangan Eunhyuk kemudian menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kajja Hyung, kita ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti Hyung Juga tahu"

Keduanya terus berjalan menjauhi hall. Eunhyuk sedikit heran saat Donghae membawanya ke Gereja seberang gedung kampus.

"Chagi…apa maksudnya ini"

"Hyung, pernah berjanji kan bila Aku sudah lulus, Hung akan menikahiku. Sekarang aku menagihnya"

Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya kearah Donghae, tidak tahukah Donghae bahwa mendengar pernyataannya itu membuat hatinya begitu bahagia. Donghae menatapnya hangat menanti jawaban Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyatukan kening mereka, saling menutup mata menikmati keberadaan masing-masing.

"Ne, mari kita menikah" jawabnya kemudian.

.

.

Yunho menatap namja dihadapannya. Lee Hongki adalah salah satu rekan kerja Yunho yang sekarang menetap di Paris. Keduanya sering bekerja sama dalam beberapa kesempatan dan semuanya adalah Ilegal.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?" tanya Yunho heran. Setahunya Hongki sangat membenci yeoja karena pengalaman buruknya dengan Sang Umma.

"Ne, aku bertemu dengan yeoja cantik dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya"

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa yang berhasil menjerat mu hn?"

"Dia wanita yang menarik Yun, namanya Kim Yurri"

Wajah Yunho langsung mengeras begitu mendengar nama anak dari Yeoja yang ingin mencelakai istrinya.

"Kim Yurri?" tanyanya dingin.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku mempunyai pengalaman tak menyenangkan dengan Ummanya. Kim Yoona, dia menginginkan kematian Joongieku. Aku membunuhnya 7 bulan yang lalu. Setahuku, Kim Yurri menginginkan hal yang sama pada istriku"

Wajah Hongki yang semula ceria kini berubah serius dengan aura dingin berbahaya.

"Bila sesuatu terjadi kepada JoongieMu, dah itu adalah ulahnya. Akulah yang akan menbunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri"

TBC

Anyoeng, Author update dengan chapter baru lagi ^.^ Terima kasih buat readers dan yang sudah kasih review dan semangat.#bow

Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu membingungkan karena langsung skip 7 bulan setelah Chap sebelumnya. Tetep ditunggu review dan sarannya buat nentuin ending yang tinggal beberapa chap lagi.

See You di Chapter 13

Yeye Kyunie^^


	13. Chapter 13

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Hanchul, Sibum,Hyukhae and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Bummie, apakah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Baby Suho punya kantung hitam di bawah matanya?"

Pagi ini Siwon dan Kibum baru saja menjemput putra mereka dari apartemen Changkyu dan mendapati Baby Suho mereka terlihat begitu mengantuk dengan mata merah.

"Oh, Baby Suho habis bertugas menjaga Kyunie, Hyung"

"Menjaga Kyunie?"

"Ne, menjaga Kyunie dari si tiang listrik yang mencoba meng rape nya."

Kening Siwon berkerut mendengar pernyataan istrinya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila Changmin dan istrinya mengumumkan perang untuk memperebutkan Kyuhyun. Tapi menjadikan Baby Suho sebagai sekutu? Demi Tuhan, putranya itu baru berusia 9 bulan.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Bummie, mereka sudah menikah"

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Minie. Hyung. Dia itu sangat licik pasti dia melakukan cara kotor untuk menjerat Kyunie. Tunggu saja bila Kyunie sudah pulih ingatanya. Aku tidak sabar melihat hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi pada tiang listrik itu."

Siwon mendesah pelan. Sepertinya penyakit istrinya ini benar-benar tidak akan sembuh. Siwon mengusap pelan kepala Baby Suho yang sudah tidur dalam gendongannya. Mulut mungilnya mengemut jempol tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam erat boneka psp pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, apakah nanti malam kita akan hadir ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Hankyung sajangnim dan Heechul ssi?"

"Ani, Hyung ingin kita dirumah saja Bummie, sudah lama kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baby Suho pasti juga masih rindu dengan kita"

"Ne, kau benar hyung"

Kibum memeluk Siwon. Membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Mengapit Baby Suho yang tidur pulas. Siwon menyukai moment saat Kibum bergelayut manja padanya. Biasanya dia selalu dinomor tigakan, tapi Siwon tahu Kibum sangat mencintainya.

.

.

Hongki menatap istrinya yang tertidur disampingnya. Yuri kembali ke hotel dini hari tadi jadi tidak heran bila sekarang masih enggan untuk bangun. Yuri yang dia kenal bukanlah tipe istri yang suka bangun siang atau keluar malam. Selama lima bulan pernikahan dengannya, Yuri selalu melakukan tugas sebagai istri dengan baik. Semalam adalah pertama kali Yuri pergi hingga larut malam. Yuri meminta ijin padanya untuk menemui teman-teman lamanya di korea dan tentu saja Hongki mengijinkan. Perkataan Yunho kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Hongki tak mengharapkan semua yang dikatakannya tidak benar. Semua orang melakukan kejahatan pasti memiliki alasan kuat, dan Hongki juga memiliki alasan untuk melindungi dua orang penting dalam hidupnya.

Yunho dan Joongie adalah dua orang yang mengakui eksistensinya di dunia ini. Sejak lahir semua orang di keluarganya sudah menolaknya. Dirinya terlahir dari hasil perkosaan. Ummanya yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental di perkosa oleh rekan bisnis pamannya. Ummanya meninggal saat melahirkan dan dirinya diasuh oleh keluarga pamannya. Hongki memang dijinkan tinggal disana tapi mereka tak pernah menganggap dirinya ada. Bagi mereka Hongki adalah aib yang harus disembunyikan. Karena itulah Hongki selalu di kurung di gudang dan tak pernah melihat dunia luar.

Saat usianya menginjak 12 tahun, terjadi pembantaian di keluarga Lee yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Itulah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Melihat Hongki yang begitu polos saat itu, Yunho tak membunuhnya dan membawanya ke kediaman Jung. Pertemuannya dengan Joongie adalah satu-satunya kenangan indah dimasa kecilnya. Malam itu Joongie yang baru saja kehilangan kucingnya yang bernama Jiji menangis hebat dan langsung memeluk kaki Yunho begitu datang. Saat itu Joonggie masih berumur 4 tahun.

"Yunnie... Hiks..Joongie mau Jiji...Hiks..."

Yunho mendudukan dirinya di depan Joongie, dan dengan cepat Joongie berganti memeluk leher Yunho

"Jiji sudah meninggal Joongie, nanti kita beli yang baru ne" hibur Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Joongie dan mengecup pipinya sayang.

"Tapi...tapi...Joongie mau yang milip dengan Jiji"

"Ne, nanti Yunnie carikan yang mirip"

Mata doe hitam kemudian bertemu dengan Hongki yang juga menatapnya.

"Yunnie, Joongie mau itu caja"

"Joongie mau apa?"

"Itu!"

Jari telunjuk mungil Joongie menunjuk kearah Hongki, membuat keduanya menatap bingung.

"Dia milip Jiji Yunnie, Joongie mau dia caja jadi teman Joongie main"

Yunho melihat Hongki, setelah yakin Hongki tidak akan mencelakai Joongie akihirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan Joongie. Sejak malam itu dan dua tahun setelahnya Hongki menjadi teman bermain Joongie yang memang tak memiliki teman siapapun selain Yunnie dan orang tuanya.

Menginjak usianya ke 14 tahun, Hongki menarik perhatian rekan bisnis Hankyung dan mengadopsinya. Lee Min-Woo teman Hankyung membawanya ke paris dan menetap disana. Setahun kemudian terjadi tragedy yang merubah sifat Hongki selamanya. Lee Si-young istri Lee Min- Woo melakukan kekerasan seksual padanya dan berakhir dengan kematian Si-Young di tangan Hongki. Hongki yang ketakutan kabur dari rumah. Diambang keputus asaannya dia bertemu dengan Ji Sub, seorang pemilik casino yang tanpa sengaja ditolongnya. Dan sejak saat itu dirinya bekerja dengan Ji Sub, menjadi tangan kanannya sebelum akhirnya menggantikan kedudukanya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Joongie membangunkannya dan mengajaknya ke pantai. Yunho yang memang sudah sangat terlatih dengan permintaan aneh-aneh istrinya hanya pasrah mengiiyakan. Saat ini keduanya sedang berjalan dibibir pantai Eurwangni, pantai yang menjadi tempat favorit saat musim panas yang dikelilingi pohon pinus dan bebatuan indah. Yunho menngandeng tangan Joongie erat, menjaganya agar tidak terlalu hiperaktif dan terjatuh akibat kecerobohannya, Joongie sangat menyukai pantai hingga tak sabar ingin berlari atau menari berputar menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

"Yunnie, bila Babies sudah lahir kita ajak kemari yuk."

" Ne, Bila Babies sudah bisa berjalan baik kita bawa kesini."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Yunho mempererat genggaman di tanganya, perlahan mendekati wajah istrinya dan mengecupnya pelan. Membuat pipi Joongie yang tersiram cahaya matahari pagi itu merona.

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

"Saranghae" kali ini Jaejoong yang mengatakannya. Yunho mengangkat tangannya, mengusap wajah Jaejoong pelan sebelum membalasnya.

"Nado saranghae"

Keduanya tersenyum hangat sebelum saling menggenggam tangan dengan erat. Salahkan Yunho yang memperlakukannya lembut semasa kehamilannya hingga Jaejoong mendadak melankolis begini.

"Bisakah kita berkencan hari ini Yun?"

Yunho mengernyit heran saat mendengar permintaan Jaejoong yang tidak biasa itu.

"Kenapa tidak, tidak ada halangan untuk Ibu hamil berkencan"

"Hari ini tak usah ke kantor, kita habiskan waktu bersama sebelum pergi ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Umma dan Appa"

"Baiklah"

Yunho tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan. Jaejoong sangat jarang meminta sesuatu, dan ini cukup membuat Yunho cemas.

"Apa yang ingin kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Berdansa"

Oke, Yunho sangat cemas sekarang, Jaejoong yang dikenalnya tak akan pernah mau berdansa. Walaupun begitu Yunho tetap menurutinya. Yunho mengambil Smart Phone disakunya. Memutar lagu yang dianggapnya pas sebelum meletakannya diatas pasir. What a Wonderfull World by Louis Amstrong adalah lagu yang dipilihnya. Yunho meraih tangan dan pinggul Jaejoong mengajaknya bergerak pelan. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho, menikmati keberadaan dan rasa nyaman saat bersama suaminya. Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Keduanya menutup mata tetap bergerak pelan mengikuti irama lagu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan berjuang untuk bersama denganmu selamanya. Bersama Joongie dan Babies. Ingat baik-baik hal itu Yun" bisiknya.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu"

.

.

Perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan Hankyung dan Heechul digelar di sebuah hotel ternama yang terletak di tengah kota Seol. Sudah menjadi agenda tahunan pasangan Jung ini menjadikan hari jadi mereka dengan mengadakan jamuan makan malam yang akan dihadiri oleh rekan bisnis dan teman terdekat mereka dan juga anak-anak asuh Jung Center yang dikelola keluarga Jung. Hall hotel disulap menjadi ruangan besar yang sengaja tidak di buat tidak terlalu mewah, nampak sederhana namun nyaman.

Diantara tamu-tamu itu terlihat Changmin yang sejak kedatangannya tak pernah berhenti melahap setiap makanan yang di jumpainya. Andai pasangannya bukanlah seorang maniak psp, sudah pasti Changmin diseret keluar karena malu memiliki suami berlambung super elastis itu. Kyuhyun sang istri hanya diam berdiri disamping Changmin sambil terus memainkan psp nya.

"My, Kyu aaa"

Changmin yang sadar istrinya belum makan sama sekali itu menyuapkan bulgogi ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah berhasil memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, Changmin berkeliling mencari mangsa (makanan) untuk memberi asupan pada tubuhnya yang selalu kurus itu dan akan menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk menyuapinya lagi.

"Haaah bahkan pasangan ajaib seperti mereka bisa bersikap mesra" guman Yoochun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi aku kurang mesra padamu begitu Chunie?" sahut Junsu yang berada di sampingnya tidak terima

"Bukan begitu Yeobo, Lihatlah pasangan itu benar-benar tidak ada dua anehnya."

"Ne, sudahlah. Oh iya Chunie, apakah kau mengenal pasangan itu entah kenapa saat datang tadi Heechul Ahjumma terlihat aneh"

Yoochun, melihat ke arah pasangan yang dimaksud Junsu. Lee Hongki, tentu dia mengenalnya walaupun jarang bertemu. Lalu yeoja cantik di sampingnya...Yuri. Entah kenapa perasaan Yoochun menjadi tidak enak.

"Suie, Apa kau melihat Joongie?"

"Ani, tadi bersamaku Chunie, tapi pergi ke luar sebentar. Katanya disini terlalu sesak ingin mencari udara segar"

"Dengarkan baik-baik apapun yang terjadi jangan terlalu jauh dari ku, arasso"

Dahi Junsu berkerut bingung mendengar nasehat aneh Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun sedang sibuk memperhatikan Hongki yang kini terpisah dengan Yurri. Hongki sedang mengobrol dengan Heechul dan Hankyung. Tak jauh dari mereka Yunho sedang berbicara serius dengan Doo Joon. Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu untuk mendekati Yunho.

**Dor!**

Sebuah tembakan terdengar. Suasana meriah itu hening mendadak. Semua mata mencari sumber suara itu. Dhuar ! Dan berteriak histeris saat atap hall itu meledak. Para tamu yang datang berhamburan untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Yunho ssi!" teriak Doo Joon saat mendapati dada Yunho berdarah hebat. Yunho hanya diam menatap diam ke arah pintu hall. Disana berdiri sekitar 50 orang lengkap dengan senjata tajam dan beberapa membawa senjata api.

"Seung-hyun!" desis Yunho saat mengenal pemimpim rombongan itu.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di kursi dekat kolam renang, suasana pesta membuatnya gerah. Joongie yang kelelahan akhirnya berpindah posisi dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak terlalu menyukai pesta dan memilih menyendiri di kolam. Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Minho juga diusirnya, walaupun begitu mereka tetap memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sesekali kedua babiesnya menendang membuatnya tersenyum. Mengetahui ada kehidupan diperutnya dan itu adalah buah cinta mereka itu sangat membahagiakan.

"Sedang menikmati hidup, Nyonya Jung?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya namun tak ingin ditemuinya. Apalagi dengan perut besar seperti sekarang.

"Yuri, apa mau mu?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa berbasa basi.

"Wow, lihat cara bicaramu. Dimana Joongie yang polos dan baik hati itu? Ataukah ini memang wajah aslimu?"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan memegangi perutnya protektif. Apalagi Yuri sedang memandangi perutnya aneh.

"Seharusnya Yunho, Keluarga Jung dan bayi yang ada diperutmu adalah milikku. Sejak aku terlahir, Ummaku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk hal itu. Aku adalah menantu yang sempurna untuk mereka bukan namja yang terlalu biasa sepertimu"

"Mungkin memang benar kau dipersiapkan untuk menjadi istri Yunho sejak kau lahir, tetapi Yunho sudah menjadi milikku jauh sebelum kau lahir"

"Sombong sekali, memangnya siapa dirimu?"

"Aku adalah istri sah Jung Yunho dan pewaris tunggal Kim Corp. Lagipula kau sudah menikah Yuri. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Hongki bila tahu istrinya bersikap seperti ini?"

"Dia terlalu mencintaiku untuk mencurigaiku"

**Dor!**

**Dhuar!**

Suara tembakan dan ledakan terdengar menimbulkan ekspresi yang berbeda bagi keduanya. Jaejoong terlihat cemas dan Yuri menyeringai senang. Begitu mendengar suara ledakan dan tembakan Eunhyuk dan Minho bergegas berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Namun tiba-tiba muncul lima orang bersenjata tajam menghalangi mereka. Eunhyuk dan Minho sedikit kesulitan menghadapi mereka yang merupakan pembunuh profesional sehingga tidak bisa mendekati Jaejoong yang masih bersama Yuri.

"Ahirnya sudah dimulai."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Rencanaku? Aku tak dapat memliliki Yunho dan keluarganya, jadi mereka harus mati. Musuh dan orang yang mempunyai dendam dengan keluarga Jung sangat banyak, selama 7 bulan aku mengumpulkan mereka dan kini mereka datang untuk menuntut balas atas kejahatan keluarga Jung. Khusus dirimu adalah bagianku?"

Yuri mengeluarka pisau dari balik gaunnya.

"Aku akan merobek perutmu" Janjinya mendesis berbahaya.

Yuri menerjang Jaejoong, menyerangnya brutal memburu perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan keterbatasannya mengelak dan menangkis serangan Yuri. Namun Yuri yang menguasai sabuk hitam salah satu ilmu beladiri sangat sulit ditumbangkan oleh Jaejoong yang kini membawa dua baby dalam tubuhnya.

**Duagh!**

Tendangan keras tepat mengenai perut Jaejoong membuatnya terdorong keras kebelakang dan ambruk menabrak meja pinggir kolam.

"Akh.."

Jaejoong merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di perutnya. Yuri yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung menghujam pisaunya ke arah Jaejoong. Pisau itu mengenai perut atas Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong berhasil menahannya agar tidak menghujam lebih dalam. Darah segar keluar deras dari perut Jaejoong dan kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong yang menahan pisau.

"Jaejoong!"

Eunhyuk yang berhasil lepas dari keroyokan pembunuh suruhan Yuri menendang Yuri dari belakang. Yuri terpelanting jauh ke samping masuk ke dalam kolam. Byur!

Berhasil menumbangkan Yuri, Euhyuk segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Matanya membulat saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Kemeja bagian perut sudah memerah karena darah begitu juga dengan bagian disela paha Jaejoong.

Eunhyuk ingin menolong tapi Yuri yang sudah berhasil dari dalan kolam menariknya.

"Minho!"

Eunhyuk yang tak mungkin menolong Jaejoong memanggil Minho yang baru saja selesai menumbangkan lawannya. Minho segera berlari kearah Jaejoong.

" Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menyelamatkannya!" teriak Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang memiting pergerakan Yuri

"Arasso!"

Minho bergegas menggendong Jaejoong yang masih sadar menahan sakit ala bridestyle dan berlari sekencang yang dia mampu.

"Baby.." isak Jaejoong sambil memeluk perutnya

"Jaejong ssi. Kumohon bertahanlah"

TBC

Anyeong, Chapter 13 akhirnya selesai. Terima kasih buat readers, yang kasih review dan semangat, yang fav dan follow cerita ini.

Mian, bila perkembangan ceritanya membosankan dan tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Cerita ini sudah hampir selesai, mungkin tinggal satu atau dua chap lagi. Jadi tetep minta dukungannya sampai cerita ini selesai.

Review dan saran ditunggu ne,

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie


	14. Chapter 14

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Hanchul, Sibum,Hyukhae and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Minho berlari membawa Jaejoong melalui pintu belakang, semua security pingsan dan terikat . Minho semakin mempercepat larinya tanpa melepas kewaspadaannya. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepanya begitu keluar dari pintu hotel.

"Minho, cepat!" teriak orang yang keluar dari dalam mobil

Minho berhenti, menatap namja di hadapannya penuh curiga karena belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Jiyong…"bisik Jaejoong yang masih memeluk perutnya. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku teman Hankyung sajangnim. Cepatlah, waktu kita tidak banyak"

"Ne" Minho akhirnya mempercayai namja aneh didepannya karena Jaejoong mengenalnya.

Jiyong membukakan pintu dan membantu memasukkan Jaejoong ke dalam mobil. Jiyong menutup pintu dan berlari cepat menuju kemudi dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Minho buru-buru mengambil HP untuk menghubungi Onew.

"Onew, Jaejoong ssi terluka. Siapkan ruang operasi dan staff paramedis. Jemput kami di depan rumah sakit. Kita harus mengeluarkan bayinya."

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil menendang Yuri. Wajah Eunhyuk penuh memar tak berbeda jauh dengan Yuri. Wajah cantiknya kini setengah lebam.

"Kau sangat bodoh Eunhyuk, untuk apa kau membantu orang yang selama ini mengekang kebebasanmu. Seseorang yang memperlakukanmu sebagai budak?" Yuri mencoba memprovokasi Eunhyuk.

"Aku yang menjual diriku padanya. Bukan dirimu. Aku lebih tahu apa yang aku rasakan."

Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menghampiri Yuri untuk meringkusnya. Tepat dihadapan Yuri, sesuatu menghantam tengkuknya sangat keras. Seringai senang Yuri adalah yang terakhir dilihatnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang berganti dengan kegelapan.

.

.

Hankyung mengambil pistol yang disembunyikan di jasnya begitu melihat sekelompok orang asing yang memasuki hall.

Dor! Dor!

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Hankyung menembaki pembawa senjata api yang bersiap menyerang. Hankyung yang sangat mahir dalam menembak berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa anak buah Seung Hyung. Tembakan Hankyung menjadi genderang perang yang memulai pertarungan di hall yang seharusnya menjadi tempat jamuan pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya. Hongki yang berada disampingnya bersiap melindungi Heechul yang tak mahir berkelahi.

Seung Hyung dan sekelompok orang yang datang bersamanya berlari menyerang Yunho dan sisa tamu yang berada di dalam hall. Seung Hyung berjalan cepat kearah Yunho dan menyerangnya. Keduanya terlibat pertarungan tangan kosong yang seimbang. Seung Hyung dan Yunho, keduanya memiliki sisi kekejaman dan kemahiran beladiri yang seimbang. Keduanya adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak Yunho terjun dalam bisnis illegal. Mereka bergerak luwes, cepat dan mematikan secara bersamaan. Keadaan Yunho yang tertembak tak memperngaruhi peformanya saat melayani setiap serangan Seung Hyun.

Buagh!

Tendangan keras Yunho berhasil melumpuhkan kaki Seung Hyun. Dalam gerakan cepat Yunho memiting Seung Hyung membuat gerakannya terkunci. Dan bersiap mematahkan leher Seung Hyung.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" tanya Yunho dengan datar dan dingin.

"Yang kuminta pasti sudah terjadi"

Seung Hyung tertawa kecil melihat tatapan bingung Yunho.

"Seperti aku kehilangan Ahra, kau akan kehilangan istrimu. Saat ini pasti Yuri berhasil mengoyak perutnya yang sedang mengandung. Kau sudah tamat Yunho, istri dan anakmu sudah mati"

Bayangan tubuh istrinya yang tergeletak dengan perut terkoyak dan darah mengalir deras. Wajah pucat istrinya yang menangis dalam kematiannya. Membuat Yunho kehilangan kendali tubuh dan kewarasannya. Yang dilakukan olehnya kemudian adalah pembunuhan terkejam dan paling biadab yang pernah dilakukannya.

Yunho mematahkan leher Seung Hyung dengan gerakan mematikan membuat Seung Hyung tewas seketika. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Yunho mematahkan seluruh bagian tubuh Seung Hyung Yunho sudah bersiap mengambil Pedang pajangan yang terpasang di almari kaca tak jauh darinya. Berniat untuk memutilasi tubuhnya. Namun sebelum Yunho sempat menghujam mayat Seung Hyung, Heechul menarik tangannya.

"Yunho berhentilah, dia susah mati." Bisiknya pelan. Tangannya mengusap punggung Yunho berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari Jaejoong dan Joongie.."

.

.

"Kyu!"

Changmin melompat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memainkan psp saat ledakan terdengar, mendorong tubuh Kyu menghindari reruntuhan atap. Tapi sepertinya dorongan Changmin terlalu keras membuat kepala Kyuhyun terbentur keras dilantai.

"Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Changmin mendudukkan Kyuhyun perlahan memerikasa seluruh bagian tubuh, takut ada yang terluka. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi memandang Changmin dengan tatapan bingung dan polos. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar manatap horror ke arah Changmin.

"**Shim Changmin, mati kau**" desisnya menyeramkan. Otak jenius Changmin untungnya bekerja cepat sehingga tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi pada istrinya. Ingatannya kembali.  
"My Kyu dengar, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pertengkaran rumah tangga kita. Lihat.."

Brak!

Sebuah suara menyela percakapan tak hangat keduanya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat nasib psp yang kini terinjak namja bertubuh gempal yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan Doo Joon.

"Beraninya Kau..." Mata Kyuhyun menyipit berbahaya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyunyun menerjang namja gempal dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun membuat Doo Joon bingung sesaat melihat lawannya direbut orang.

Changmin mendesah lega dan menatap penuh terima kasih kepada psp rusak yang mengalihkan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Melihat istrinya yang pasti tak memerlukan bantuannya Changmin memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Hankyung sedang berkelahi melawan 5 orang sekaligus. Heechul sedang menghampiri Yunho. Yoochun nampak kesulitan berkelahi dan menjaga Junsu yang kini duduk gemetar tak jauh dari suaminya. Berkelahi memang tak pernah menjadi bidang favorit seorang Park Junsu. Doo Joon dan beberapa bodyguard keluarga Jung menangani sisanya. Akhirnya Changmin berlari ke arah Junsu membantu Yoochun melindunginya. Satu jam kemudian bala bantuan dan aparat kepolisian datang. Semua orang yang datang bersama Seung Hyung berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Yunho berlari memeriksa kolam renang, Yoochun memberitahunya bahwa Junsu mengatakan istrinya pergi kesana. Namun Yunho tak menemukan istrinya, hanya Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri. Yunho cepat mengambil Hp, mengotak-atiknya sebentar sebelum menempelkan ke telinganya.

"Dimana?"

"..."

"Istriku?"

"..."

"Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan isrtri dan anakku. Aku akan kesana"

.

.

"Aku tahu pasti kau akan menyelamatkanku" kata Yuri sambil membelai pipi Hongki dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu" jawab Hongki sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di sebuah kapal pribadi milik Hongki.

"Ini pantas dirayakan"

Hongki melepas pelukannya di tubuh Yuri. Hongki berjalan ke atas meja. Memutar piringan hitam. Instrument Serenade mengalun lembut bersimfoni dengan suara ombak. Hongki mengambil botol wine dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

"Ayo kita berdansa" ajak Hongki sambil meneguk wine. Hongki meletakan gelas itu kembali ke meja dan berjalan menghampiri Yuri. Yuri tersenyum menjawab ajakan Hongki. Yuri mengalungkan tangannya dileher suaminya dan Hongki memeluk pinggul istrinya. Hongki mencium mesra bibir Yuri membagi wine yang masih ditahannya didalam mulutnya. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman intens dan tubuh yang bergerak pelan mengikuti alunan instrument.

Namun tiba-tiba Yuri merasakan hal aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, system pernafasannya mendadak tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik, membuatya susah bernafas.

Yuri mendorong tubuh Hongki, menatapnya nyalang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita sudah menikah Yuri, kita berjanji akan selalu bersama saat hidup dan mati. Kau lah yang mengatakan hal itu padaku setiap kali."

"Kau tahu aku berbohong!"

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada Yunho, aku akan membunuhmu bila sampai kau mencelakai istrinya. Harusnya kau bahagia Yeobo, aku dengan suka rela menemanimu."

"Kau bilang kau sangat mencintaiku tapi kau lakukan ini padaku"

"Ya aku sangat mencintaimu, karena itulah aku lebih rela kau kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Bila sampai Yunho yang membunuhmu, tubuhmu tak akan utuh dan mayatmu tak dapat dikebumikan dengan layak"

"Kau gila! Berikan penawarnya padaku"

"Tidak ada penawar karena aku tak meminta saat membelinya"

Mata Yuri melebar mendengar pengakuan Hongki. Tubuhnya ambruk, tangannya memegang dadanya yang sangat sakit.

"Hongki..." matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hongki penuh kebencian.

Uhukhuk!

Darah menyembur dari mulut Yuri, tubuhnya kejang sesaat sebelum akhirnya meregang nyawa dengan mata terbuka. Tubuh Hongki menyusul ambruk tak lama kemudian, berbeda dengan ekspresi Yuri. Hongki tersenyum. Darah mengalir disudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap langit yang saat itu sedang penuh bintang. Suaranya berbisik mengucapkan permohonan terakhirnya sebelum menutup mata dengan damai menjemput kematian.

"Yunho, Joongie, Jaejoong. Be happy and thank you"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap gemerlap lampu kota Seol di tengah malam. Dari atas atap hotel lampu-lampu itu menjelma menjadi pemandangan yang indah. Kyuhyun sudah mengingat semuanya. Saat dia terbangun Changmin adalah orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya, Changmin selalu menemaninya saat dirumah sakit, menemaninya saat terapi. Namja yang mengaku suaminya itu dengan sabar menggendongnya kemanapun saat kakinya tak berfungsi seperti seharusnya. Setelah kesembuhannya, Changmin tak merubah sikapnya. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut murni karena cinta. Umma Changmin juga sangat menyayanginya. Dalam hidup Kyuhyun, saat dia hilang ingatan adalah hari-hari yang paling membahagiakan. Sebagai penerus keluarga Cho, dirinya sudah dididik keras oleh sang Appa sejak kecil. Sang Umma lebih dekat dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya dimanjakan oleh orang tuanya.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku..." bisik Changmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Wajahnya penuh memar dan cakaran. Bajunya terkoyak tak berbentuk. Pemandangan yang dapat membuat seorang Choi Kibum tersenyum puas. Ulah Kyuhyun yang mengamuk satu jam yang lalu.

"Mianhae My Kyu, aku memang memanfaatkan ingatanmu yang hilang dan ehem, merebut kevirginanmu tapi aku melakukan semua itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sudah menggilaimu sejak melihatmu di kejuaraan nasinal waktu itu. Aku begitu ingin memilikimu jadi aku melakukan semua ini. Aku menganggap pernikahan ini bukan main-main Kyu aku..."

"Shim Changmin. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya"

"Ne aku akan tanggung jawab. Apapun hukumannya asal itu tidak berpisah darimu"

"Kita tak akan berpisah. Aku tidak mau membesarkan anak kita sendirian"

"Ne,eh...anak?"

"Tadi siang aku ke dokter kandungan. Katanya aku hamil 2 bulan"

"Jinja?"

"Ne"

"My Kyu Gumawo!" teriak Changmin bahagia sambil menerjang Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Yak tiang listrik, jangan peluk-peluk. Sesak!"

"Oh ya, tadi kau ikut berkelahi...aigoo itu sangat baik untuk kehamilanmu. My Kyu lain kali kau tak boleh mengulanginya."

.

.

Yunho berdiri terdiam didepan ruang operasi. Luka tembak didadanya tak tersentuh pengobatan sama sekali. Kemeja putih dan jas abu yang dipakainya penuh noda darahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat. Bibirnya tanpa henti memanggil nama istrinya.

"Jaejoong...Joongie"

"Yunho, biarkan Minho melihat lukamu. Jaejoong akan bersedih dan Joongie akan histeris bila melihat keadaanmu." Kata Heechul berusaha membujuk .

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum mengetahui bahwa istri dan anak-anakku selamat"

"Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan kita"

"Umma tahu bahwa tanpa mereka hidupku akan kosong. Aku tak bisa mempertahan kewarasanku."

"Ne, Umma tahu" membayangkan Yunho sebelum kedatangan Joongie dan Jaejoong, itu adalah mimpi buruk yang tak ingin dilihatnya lagi. Heechul membelai pipi Yunho pelan, penuh kasih dari seorang Umma ke putranya

"Tapi kau juga harus hidup untuk bersama mereka. Biarkan Minho melihat lukamu, setelah itu Umma tak akan melarangmu untuk berada di sini."

Yunho memandang Ummanya sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan. Yunho mengikuti Minho yang membimbingnya ke sebuah ruangan. Membiarkan Minho melihat lukanya dan mengangkat peluru ang masi bersarang di dada kanannya.

Didepan ruang operasi masih menunggu Heechul yang mencoba untuk tenang. Hankyung memeluknya dari sambil.

"Percayalah mereka akan baik-baik saja" bisik Hankyung menenangkan istrinya.

Hankyung menoleh ke arah Jiyong yang duduk tak jauh dari keduanya. Jiyong terlihat membuka matanya tanpa berkedip seolah melihat sesuatu. Dan Jiyong memang sedang melihat sebuah kilasan kejadian yang selalu terjadi dimasa datang. Jiyong melihat sebuah adegan yang membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Jiyong melihat dua Jung kecil berlarian di tepi pantai. Keduanya berlari dengan keceriaan khas anak kecil. Membawa tubuh montok dengan kaki mungil mereka.

"Ppa" salah satu mereka merangkul kaki Yunho. Dengan sigap Yunho menariknya dalam gendongan dan membawanya keatas mengajaknya berputar mengundang tawa histeris khas anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Mma" dan yang satunya merangkul namja cantik bermata doe yang sudah merentangkan tanganya dengan senyum cerianya. Namja cantik itu membawa anak versi mini dari suaminya itu kedalam gendongan. Mencium leher anaknya, menghirup kuat wangi khas bayi membuat anak dalam gendongannya tertawa geli.

Namja cantik itu menatap wajah suaminya yang melihatnya penuh kekaguman.

"Jiyong ssi" sebuah teguran dari Hankyung membuyarkan adegan yang berlangsung didepannya.

Jiyong menatap Hankyung dan Heechul bergantian sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Berbahagialah, mereka tak akan meninggalkan kita"

TBC

Anyeong, Chapter 14 akhirnya selesai. Mian bila klimaksnya tidak memuaskan. Ternyata sangat susah menulis imajinasi yang sudah terbayang dan hasilnya malah hancur begini. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review dan semangat, buat yang fav dan follow cerita ini. Tinggal satu chapter lagi dan ff ini akan tamat.

Tetep ditunggu review nya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie


	15. Chapter 15

**The Darkest**** Side**** of ****H****is ****L****ove**

Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Drama

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu,Hanchul, Sibum,Hyukhae and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Heechul tak dapat menahan tangis bahagianya saat dua orang suster membawa dua baby mungil dengan balutan selimut biru dalam masing-masing gendongannya mereka. Yang satu menangis keras seolah tidak ingin berpisah dengan rahim nyaman Ummanya sementara yang satu tertidur tenang dan lelap.

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Jung, kedua cucu Anda lahir dengan selamat"

"Bagaimana dengan Ummanya?" tanya Hankyung cepat

"Dokter Onew masih menanganinya."

"Permisi, kami harus memasukan mereka ke dalam incubator"

"Ne. Gamsahamida"

Setelah kepergian mereka, Heechul dan Hankyung kembali menatap pintu ruang operasi berharap Onew membawa kabar baik. Satu jam kemudian ruang operasi terbuka, Onew keluar mendatangi keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Walaupun begitu aku tak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar."

"Ne, kami mengerti."

Heechul terduduk di kursi tunggu. Kelegaan membuat tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Begitu banyak yang terjadi pada hari ini. Namun hal yang sangat membuat hatinya begitu sesak dan marah adalah ketika Minho menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Yuri pada menantunya.

"Hyung, apakah sudah ada kabar tentang Yurri?"

"Orangku menemukannya tewas di kapal pribadi Hongki."

"Hongki, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia meninggal bersamanya"

Air mata Heechul kembali jatuh saat mendengar kabar itu. Hongki yang pernah menghabiskan masa remaja di kediaman Jung dan Heechul sudah menganggapnya sebagai putranya.

.

.

Yunho tak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit sejak hari itu, seluruh harinya selama seminggu dihabiskannya di kamar rawat istrinya yang belum sadarkan diri atau menemani kedua putranya di ruang inkubator. Perhatian Yunho terlalu fokus dengan keadaan istri dan anaknya tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Heechul lah yang selalu mendampingi Yunho, membawakan baju ganti ke rumah sakit, mengingatkan untuk makan, dan tak pernah berhenti memberikan semangat dan keyakinan bahwa Jaejoong dan Joongie akan baik-baik saja. Hankyung yang mengetahui bahwa putranya tak akan pernah hidup normal tanpa kehadiran istrinya memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan sementara. Bersama beberapa asisten kepercayaan Yunho berusaha mencover keabsenan putranya di perusahaan.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Heechull menngunjungi menantunya dan membawakan makan malam untuk Yunho. Heechull mengajak Yunho ke kantin rumah sakit dan membujuknya memakan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Aku takut" kata Yunho setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku takut kehilangan Jaejoong atau Joongie. Terlebih lagi keduannya. Dikehidupan dulu yang ku ingat mereka adalah suatu kesatuan. Memiliki sifat lembut, baik hati dan polos namun bisa berubah dingin terhadap orang yang tak disukainya. Di kehidupan ini dia terpecah menjadi dua pribadi. Joongie dan Jaejoong. Walaupun mereka satu tubuh namun mereka berbeda. Mereka tak mengingat tentang kehidupan mereka sebelumnya sepertiku. Yang mereka tahu mereka mencintaiku tanpa syarat. Bagiku mereka berdua adalah penjaga keseimbangan hidupku. Bukanya aku tak mencintai Umma, Appa atau kedua putraku. Mereka adalah hatiku Umma, dan manusia tak akan hidup sempurna tanpa hati di dalam dirinya"

"Jaejoong ataupun Joongie tidak akan pergi. Mereka terlalu mencintaimu dan kedua putramu untuk meninggalkan kita"

Heechul meyakinkan Yunho dan menggenggam tangan putranya. Sebelum pulang, Heechul mengantar Yunho ke ruang rawat menantunya.

Yunho membersihkan diri sebelum menyusul istrinya merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit. Yunho meraba kening, hidung, bibir merah cerry istrinya, memberikan kecupan pelan. Yunho menggengam tangan kanan istrinya, menimbulkan bunyi dua cincin yang bersentuhan di jari mereka.

"Cepatlah bangun, saranghae" bisiknya pelan sebelum menutup mata dan tertidur. Tanpa diketahui oleh Yunho, jari lentik istrinya sedang bergerak pelan.

.

.

Wajah Yunho yang sedang tertidur adalah hal pertama yang Jaejoong lihat saat membuka mata. Perlahan Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah suaminya. Sentuhan itu membuat Yunho terbangun. Mata Doe dan musang bertemu. Keduanya saling menatap hangat penuh cinta. Bibir mereka kemudian bertemu dalam ciuman lembut.

"Gumawo, sudah kembali padaku" bisik Yunho.

"Aku sudah berjanji"

"Joongie…?" tanya Yunho, tersirat rasa cemas di nada suaranya.

"Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk menyapamu."

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum, tak ada salah satu dari kedua belahan hatinya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana kabar jagoan kecil kita?"

"Mereka di ruang incubator, mereka sempurna. Hanya saja tubuh mereka masih belum bisa menyesuaikan suhu badan dan pernafasan mereka"

"Aku ingin melihat mereka, jebal"

"Ne, setelah Onew memeriksamu"

Yunho memanggil Onew untuk memastikan keadaan istrinya membaik. Setelah itu Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bride style, membawa istrinya menemui kedua putra mereka. Onew mendampingi mereka membantunya membawakan kantong infus.

Dalam gendongan suaminya, Jaejoong memandangi dua baby mungil didalam incubator dengan kekaguman. Tangannya menyentuh kaca pembatas ruang, sudah tidak sabar untuk menyentuh mereka. Air mata kebahagian mengalir pelan dipipi pucatnya. Bersyukur dapat membawa kedua buah hati mereka lahir melengkapi keluarga mereka.

"Siapa nama mereka?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kedua makhluk mungil itu.

"Jung Yunjin dan Kim Young Jae"

Ketiganya sudah sepakat untuk menamai kedua putranya dengan marga berbeda. Jung Yunjin akan menjadi penerus keluarga Jung dimasa depan dan Kim Young Jae akan meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Kim.

"Yunjin..Young Jae" bisik Jaejoong memanggil nama putra mereka.

Jaejoong mamandangi wajah putranya tanpa bosan dan Yunho dengan sabar menggendongnya. Sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

.

.

"Wuah bener-bener hasil persilangan Yunho dan Jaejoong" kata Yoochun takjub melihat baby yang kini dalam gendongannya. Jung Yunjin mewarisi wajah dan mata musang Yunho, rambut hitam dan kulit putih pucat sang Umma. Namun semua gerak-gerik dan sikapnya benar-benar mencerminkan seorang Jaejoong. Baby Yunjin lebih banyak diam hanya menangis bila popoknya basah atau lapar. Selebihnya dia hanya akan diam dan tersenyum sebentar bila ada yang menggodanya. Percayalah senyumannya benar-benar mematikan untuk ukuran seorang baby. Sangat menawan dan karismatik secara bersamaan.

"Kau benar Chunie. Kalau baby Young Jae lebih mirip Yunho dan Joongie" sahut Junsu yang menggendong baby Young Jae. Putra kedua Yunho itu memiliki wajah sang Appa, warna kulit dan mata doe dari Umma nya dengan rambut sedikit pirang. Sifatnya benar-benar duplikat Joongie. Paling keras saat menangis dan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, mimik dan sorot matanya begitu polos membuat siapa yang melihatnya ingin menciumnya gemas.

Hari ini tepat dua bulan sejak kelahiran dua anggota baru keluarga Jung. Heechul sengaja mengadakan perayaan kecil di kediaman rumah mereka yang hanya dihadiri kerabat terdekat keluarga Jung dengan pengaman ketat.

Melihat betapa lucunya dua baby milik sahabatnya, mau tidak mau membuat Yoochun iri besar.

"Yeobo, kita kapan punya baby juga?"

Junsu memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar pertanyaan suaminya yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Sabar Chunie, apa kau tega padaku. Aku baru saja lulus Shinki High School. Biarkan aku menikmati bangku universitas. Setelah itu terserah mau bikin baby berapapun tidak masalah"

"Jinja?"

"Ne"

"kalau begitu aku mau 11"

"Mwo?! Aku memang menyukai sepak bola Chunie tapi aku tak mau mengandung 11 kali. Kecuali kau mau membantuku setengahnya"

"Itu tidak mungkin Suie, tubuhku terlalu maskulin untuk hamil"

Obrolan mereka terputus saat Baby Young Jae tiba-tiba menangis keras membuat keduanya panic.

"Suie, sini sepertinya Baby Jae lapar" Joongie menghampiri Junsu.

"Ne"

Joongie mengambil Baby Young Jae ke dalam gendongannya. Joongie menaikkan kaos yang dipakainya berniat menyusui baby Young Jae.

"Yak, Joongie jangan disini!" teriak Junsu menarik kaos Joongie kembali.

"Weyo Suie? Baby Jae sedang lapar. Joongie harus menyusuinya" tanya Joongie polos membuat Junsu ingin menepuk jidatnya keras. Tidak tahukah Joongie, bila apa yang dilakukannya itu dapat membuat suaminya celaka? Yunho yang terkenal sangat posesif itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuh istrinya kecuali uke dari kerabat terdekat.

"Tidak boleh disini Joongie, ke kamar Babies saja. Kajja"

Junsu menarik Joongie masuk ke dalam kamar Babies yang berada di lantai tiga kediaman Jung. Kamar babies yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik bergambar gajah dan beruang. Joongie duduk di sofa besar didekat box baby. Sofa yang sengaja disediakan saat menyusui kedua babies nya. Joongie menarik kaos yang dipakainya memperlihatkan nipple pink dari dadanya yang semakin sintal sejak mengandung. Baby Young Jae meraih nipple kesukaanya itu kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya rakus.

"Baby Jae benar-benar lapar eoh?"

"Joongie, Apakah tidak sakit dihisap seperti itu?"

"Sakitnya Cuma sebentar Suie, setelah itu akan terbiasa. Malah kalau tidak menyusui sehari saja akan sakit Suie, kadang Yunnie juga membantu Joongie menghisapnya"

"Yak, jangan bicara seperti itu!" wajah Junsu sudah memerah hebat gara-gara perkataan Joongie sedangkan si pelaku hanya menatap Junsu bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Hyung!" Changmin menghampiri Siwon yang sedang menggendong Baby Suho.

Siwon menggeleng pelan melihat tumpukan makanan dipiring Changmin. Memang bukan pertama kali nya Siwon melihat porsi makanan Changmin, tapi tetap saja Siwon tidak tahan untuk menggelengkan kepala.

"Tumben Hyung datang biasanya lebih memilih dirumah bersama keluarga"

"Yunho ssi memintaku datang. Ada proyek besar yang ingin dibicarakannya"

"Proyek?"  
"Ne, Seperti yang kita tahu Jung Center baru membangun satu sekolah setingkat High School dan Yunho ssi ingin membangun sekolah mulai dari PG( Play Group) sampai Junior School meneruskan rencana awalnya."

"Haah, itu Cuma akal-akalan Yunho Hyung. Dia hanya terlalu posesif untuk membiarkan anaknya bersekolah di sekolah umum makanya dia membangun sekolah untuk mereka. Demi istri keduaku (makanan) Yunjin dan Young Jae baru berumur 2 bulan."

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar Changmin.

"Pa, mma Unnie ana? (Appa Umma dan Kyunie mana)" tanya Baby Suho sambil menepuk pipi Appnya pelan dengan tangan mungilnya.

" Umma dan Kyunie sedang keluar sebentar. Baby Lapar"

Baby Suho mengangguk pelan. Dengan sigap Siwon mengambil botol susu yang berada di tas perlengkapan baby yang dibawanya. Mata Baby Suho berbinar menerima botol susu itu.

"Kau benar-benar Super Dady Hyung. Dua baby dapat kau tangani sendirian"

"Kau nanti juga akan terbiasa Minie ah. Bagaimana kandungan Kyunie?"

"Hm sangat sehat. Tinggal 5 bulan lagi dan Changkyu mini akan lahir. Kyunie juga tidak menngidam parah seperti Si Umma Gajah. Malah aku yang mengidam"

"Jinja?"

"Nafsu makanku dua kali lipat dari biasanya. baru saja aku menghabiskan 4 porsi spageti dan sekarang sudah ingin tambah lagi"

Siwon memutar bola matanya saat mendengarnya, itu bukan mengidam namanya. Setiap harikan memang porsi makannya segitu.

"Hey baby Suho"

Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke anak Sibum itu agar wajah keduanya sejajar.

"Sebentar lagi My Kyu punya baby sendiri, kau tak bisa memonopolinya lagi" ingat Changmin tidak lupa dengan senyuman evilnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Changmin, baby Suho marah tidak terima.

"Dwe!" teriak Baby Suho sambil melempar botol minuman ditangannya tepat di kepala Changmin. Duagh!

"Awkh! Hyung anakmu" jerit Changmin kesakitan.

.

.

Baby Yunjin sudah berpindah tangan di tangan sang Halmonie. Heechul sedang memamerkan cucu pertamanya kepada Hyorin, Umma Changmin. Mereka berdua adalah rekanan dalam bisnis fashion. Dengan sedikit lelucon Heechul menggoda Yunjin, sedetik kemudian Yunjin mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya membuat Hyorin histeris.

"Kyaa, Chuliie bagaimana mungkin seorang baby melakukan itu?" kata Hyorin tidak terima.

"Karena dia cucuku" jawabnya asal.

"Baby dari anakku pasti tak akan kalah nanti lihat saja"sahut Hyorin

"Anakmu sudah menikah, kapan?"

"Ne, sudah mau satu tahun"

"Keterlaluan sekali kau tidak mengundangku"

"Sebenarnya..."

Hyorin membisikkan apa yang dilakukan Changmin kepada istrinya untuk menjeratnya dalam pernikahan.

"Mwo?! Mana boleh begitu Aish anakmu itu benar-benar. " teriak Heechul kaget

"Aku tidak peduli Chullie, yang penting aku punya menantu dan akan menimang cucu. Lagi pula Kyunie sangat manis begitu juga dengan Minie. Aku penasaran kira-kira bayi apa yang dihasilkan keduanya"

Ucapan Hyorin membuat Heechul sweatdrop. Kini Heechul tahu darimana sifat Changmin berasal.

Tak lama kemudian Baby Yunjin bergerak gelisah dan akhirnya menangis. Yunho yang berada di belakang Heechull memintanya untuk dibawa ke Joongie. Baby Yunjin memang jarang menangis namun bila sudah menangis hanya sang Umma lah yang mampu menenangkannya.

Yunho mendekati Joongie yang baru saja selesai menyusui Baby Young Jae.

"Baby Yunjin juga lapar?"

"Ne"

Joongie meletakkan Baby Young Jae di atas sofa dan meraih Baby Yunjin yang menangis. Seperti Baby Young Jae, sekarang tangis nya reda begitu mendapat nipple sang Umma. Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan Umma dan Aegya didepannya. Diraihnya baby Young Jae dalam gendongannya dan duduk di samping Joongie. Baby Young Jae menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Yunho dan mulai terlelap. Tak mau kalah, Joongie ikut meyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho.

"Yunnie, Joongie bobo disini ne. Joongie capek"

"Ne" jawab Yunho yang sedang mengusap kepala istrinya

Yunho melirik Yunjin yang masih semangat menyusu. Yunho menutup matanya sejenak merasakan kebahagiaan yang kini mengaliri setiap darah.

.

.

"Yunjin jangan jauh-jauh!" teriak Jaejoong kepada Yunjin yang nampak semangat berlari diatas pasir. Yunjin yang berusia tiga tahun itu memiliki hoby mengeksplorasi semua tempat semenjak lancar berjalan. Apalagi inilah pertama kali dirinya menginjakkan kaki di pasir pantai dan menemukan itu sangat menarik. Kaki mungilnya yang memakai sepatu bergambar beruang itu berlari mengejar ombak dan berlari menghindar saat ombak datang. Tawanya akan semakin histeris bila tanpa sengaja terjauh, kemudian berdiri pelan tanpa menangis.

Young Jae yang berada di dalam gendongan Jaejoong memberontak ingin turun mengikuti Yunjin.

"Mom, Jae mau icut Yun" rengeknya. Kedua putranya secara ajaib memang dapat membedakan dirinya dan Joongie sejak mereka dapat berbicara pertama kali. Kedua anaknya memanggilnya Mommy dan memanggil Joongie dengan Umma.

"Tapi hati-hati ne" ingat Jaejoong.

"Ne, Mom"

Jaejoong menurunkan Young Jae. Putra keduanya itu dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya yang kebesaran untuk ukuran kaki kecilnya mendekati Yunjin. Mereka berdua berlarian dengan asyik diantara pasir dan ombak kecil yang kadang mengenai sepatu mereka.

"Jae, sudah waktunya kita pulang" tegur Yunho mendekati istrinya.

"Sepertinya agak susah mengajak mereka pulang Yunnie, mereka sedang asyik bermain"

"Kau benar"

Yunho meraih tangan istrinya. Mengenggamnya lembut tanpa melepas pengawasannya terhadap kedua putra mereka.

Tak lama kemudian kedua putranya berlari menghampiri mereka. Young Jae berlari ke arah Yunho.

"Ppa" Young Jae memeluk kaki Yunho begitu sampai. Dengan sigap Yunho meraihnya ke atas dan mengajaknya berputar membuat Young Jae tertawa senang.

"Umma" Yunjin memeluk Joongie yang baru berganti posisi dengan Jaejoong. Joongie membalas pelukan Yunjin dan menghirup kuat wangi khas bayi membuat Yunjin tertawa geli.

Joongie dan Yunho membawa putra mereka dalam masing-masing gendongan. Sambil bergandengan tangan mereka beranjak meninggalkan pantai.

"Saranghae" bisik Yunho di telinga istrinya pelan membuat Joongie merona.

"Nado.."jawab Joongie

"Saranghae" Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimat Joongie

END

Anyeong. Akhirnya cerita ini selesai ^.^ Terima kasih buanyak #banyaknya ber ton-ton# buat readers, yang kasih review dan semangat, yang fav dan follow sampai cerita ini berakhir. Karena dukungan kalian fic ini cepat selesai. Mian bila ada banyak kekurangan di fic ini karena ini adalah fic pertama author. Belum tahu akan menulis fic apa setelah ini, tapi menulis fic membuatku ketagihan ^^.

Walau chap terakhir tetep review ne

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie


End file.
